Lost Then Found
by Lipsmacked
Summary: Femslash. BellaxAlice. After a fishing accident, Bella is washed ashore the island of Themyscira. She does it like a million times with Alice.
1. Chapter 1

_**I forgot to put this one back up. I might finish it. :) We'll see.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Steph's characters... but a collaboration of several people's sick sick ideas.<strong>_

**BELLA... Lost, then Found.**

"DAD!" I screamed, my body lurching itself forward.

My eyes flew open.

It was bright, too bright.

I blinked uncontrollably, breathing hard. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Dad," I sobbed again. I could see, but my brain couldn't keep up. I was panicking. Where was Charlie? Where was I?

It all came rushing back to me. The fishing trip, the boat, the ocean, the storm.

I tried to swim to him. My boots were filled with water, slowly pulling me down, the life jacket I wore, the only thing keeping me afloat. The arms of my sweater soaking up every available drop, dragging me farther from the remains of the boat, dragging me further from my father.

Water filled my lungs as I tried to scream. I _did_ scream, but it was useless. He was lost. I was lost, to the sea.

I trusted my Dad, Charlie. He assured me that although there was a storm off the coast, it would be another day before it reached the fishing territories along First Beach.

He was wrong.

In the bright light of the room, all I could see was Charlie's face, his flailing arms, slipping away from me.

I couldn't stop the tears.

"Shhhh, Isabella. It's okay," An angelic tone tried to soothe my frantic sobs. "You are safe here." My head whipped in the direction of the voice. My arm flew up over my eyes. She was standing near an open archway, the sunlight flooding in from behind her. My body forced me to look away. It was just so bright.

"Please. You _are_ safe," she said.

Sound of her voice silenced my cries completely. The kindness behind it filled me with a unusual sense of security.

"Where—I," I stuttered. I was so confused.

She came towards me, stepping out of the direct sunlight.

Looking at her, there was just too much to process. Her hair, her face, her clothes. Stunning, yet different. I'd never see anyone, anything, like her.

She was older than me, but not by much.

Her hair was pulled back in a long French braid, the color a deep golden brown. Her eyes were a vibrant blue, a gorgeous contrast to her dark, thick tresses. Her lips were full and pink. Her skin shimmered with a subtle tan, probably the result of being out in the incredible sunlight that filled the room.

She was wearing a… a toga? That was the only word I could think of right away. But she wasn't some drunken sorority girl. She was a goddess.

The white robe hung gracefully over her shoulder, flowing down to her feet. It was cinched tight at her waist by a belt made this golden, braided rope. On her feet she wore simple leather sandals.

"I know you are confused. Allow me to explain." Her voice was so tender.

"Okay," I whispered. My eyes followed her as she came and sat beside me on the bed.

As she sat I gave myself a moment to really look around the room.

It was circular, white marble tiled the floor. There were no windows, but large open archway like the one the woman had entered from, all around. They led right outside. In the distance I could hear voices, happy, pleasant voices.

I glanced up at the high domed ceiling to see a mural of the midday sky painted there. It was so beautiful.

The motion of the woman shifting on the bed brought my attention back down.

I was laying in a bed, of sorts, A large, soft mat a few feet off the ground, easily wide and long enough to fit four people with a little room to spare. My legs were tucked comfortably under strange, white sheets. They were not standard issue, scratchy hospital sheets. They were extremely soft, linen I think.

I gazed down looking at them and then I noticed what I was wearing or rather what I was not wearing.

I was completely naked.

My arms flew up over my chest and I could fell my cheeks flushing pink.

"When you are ready to get out of bed, I will have clothes brought for you." She said gently. "Your mainland clothes would be to warm for you to wear."

I looked towards the nearest open archway and then noticed the warm breeze that was carried the scent of fresh fruit into the room. She was right. I would have been burning up in my sweater and jeans.

_Wait. Did she just say mainland?_

"Where am I?" I asked, pulling the sheet up over my breasts.

She patted my leg gently. I could feel the comforting warmth of her body through the sheets.

"You are in Paradise," she smiled simply. I know she meant well, but they words started me hyperventilating. I was _dead_. This was heaven and I was dead. The sea had claimed me and probably Charlie too. This was Paradise and I was dead.

"Am I -," I choked.

Suddenly another woman appeared, carrying a small golden cup . The woman on the bed took it from her and immediately brought it to my lips, urging me to drink. The water was fresh and cool and sweet. It helped me breath.

She handed the cup back to the other woman who promptly disappeared.

"I apologize. I forget that you mortal have many names for Heaven."

_Mortals? Where the hell was I?_

"Isabella, You were rescued by one of the princesses of this island. This is the Island of Themyscira**"**

"What?" I asked. I realized my tone was a little rude, but she wasn't exactly helping with the confusion.

"When you are ready we will show you. But for now should know you are safe. And so is your father."

"Charlie! Where is he?"

"The coast guard brought him to safety. He is in the hospital in Forks. News has been sent to him. He knows you are okay."

"But –" I started. I was so relieved, but still confused. Why wasn't he here with me?

"I promise I will explain soon. First, how are you feeling? Your muscles, are they sore?"

I looked down my body and readjusted the sheet around me. My legs, my arms, there was not a single sore muscle. I'd been pulling through the water with all of my strength. My arms should have been mush. It should have hurt to wiggle my toes, but my body felt great. Relaxed, better than it ever had before.

My hand absently hovered over my neck. I had swallowed seawater before. The salt tore my throat apart so bad I couldn't talk for days, but now there was no discomfort.

"I feel—good."

She glanced at me for a moment before she spoke.

"I am Esme. I am what you would call a doctor.

"What would you call it?" I asked.

"I am the island's Healer. I cared for you after you were brought there. And this is my daughter, Alice" I turned in the direction of her outstretched hand.

Standing there was another beautiful young woman. She'd appeared out of thin air.

She looked around my age, with her tiny frame. Her hair was short, but elegantly styled, black with olive leaves crowing her head. She wore a robe similar to Esme's, but it was much shorter, stopping just above her knees. The leather laces of her sandals were wove their way up her calves.

She smiled a wide bright smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello," Alice said. Her voice was high, but light and full of energy.

"Hi," I whispered back, bashfully. Her beauty was intimidating, but the way she carried herself, the way she was rocking anxiously on her heals gave her this childlike quality. She seemed happy to see me.

I glanced at her once more than back to Esme.

"We age differently here. Alice is truly 19, but I am much older than that," Esme told me. I knew better than to press her about her true age.

"Oh." I could barely hear my own voice. I was still confused. There was just so much going on.

"I can have food brought for you, but I think you are ready. Alice can show you around."

She was right. I felt fine and there was no need for me to stay in bed. I wanted to look around, see what really made this place a paradise. Well besides its beautiful women, ancient architecture and perfect climate.

"I'll give you the grand tour," Alice chimed. The woman who had brought the cup before came back and handed Alice a small pile of blue cloth and a pair of sandals.

"Okay. Will I –will I be able to go home soon?" I said to Esme.

"Of course Isabella. Princess Diana will return from the mainland in a few days time. When returns she can bring you home if you want."

"She won't." Alice giggled. Esme shot her a look of warning, which Alice ignored.

Esme turned back to me, explaining Alice's cryptic comment. "A lot of our guests _choose _to stay. Alice thinks you will like it here enough to stay—"

"I know she will," Alice smiled at me again. I didn't know how to respond. Her confidence was a little daunting. How could she think I would never want to see Charlie again?

The thought of wanting to remain on the island drove my curiosity even further. I had to get a look around.

Emse stood and Alice took a few steps towards the bed holding the garments in her hands out for me. Without thinking I pulled the sheets back and stood up quickly.

Alice giggled, but didn't look away.

"Sorry," I said blushing wildly, trying to cover the most embarrassing bits with my hands.

Esme gently patted me on the shoulder. "Alice will tend to you, but if you need me I will be here."

"Thank you." I said

"Don't worry Mother. I'll take good care of her," Alice beemed. I didn't miss the hint of a double meaning in her tone.

As Esme left the room, Alice came and sat down on the bed, placing the sandals on the floor.

"Here," she handed me the blue item. I unfolded the long piece of cloth. There was no distinct pattern to it. "Let me," Alice offered. She stood up and took it out of my hand. She stopped as she caught me looking down at my body.

I was completely hairless from the neck down. Not that I was growing an award winning bush, but there _had been_ hair there and I had at least a days worth of leg stubble when Charlie and I set out. It was all gone.

"We remove the pubic hair to check for disease. And well, the leg hair is just gross," she giggled. I chuckled back, grateful for the free wax. "They—add something to the water to keep it from growing back."

"Oh!" I replied. "That's convenient."

"Yeah." She stepped closer. Her hands worked quickly as she wrapped the garment around my body, adding a silver chord around my waist as finishing touch. It was short like hers, covering my thighs. "Visitors wear blue. Helps us spot you better," she said winking. I just nodded.

"Do you like you hair? I hope you don't mind. I trimmed the ends," she asked cautiously. I grabbed a handful of hair from my shoulders. It was clean, really, really clean and shiny. And it had been curled, styled in big full waves.

"Yeah. It looks – awesome," I told Alice honestly.

"Great. I knew you'd like it."

I sat back down and she was in front of me quickly. She crotched on her knees, lacing the soft leather up my legs. I looked down at her feeling my eyebrow rise. Her fingers lingered for a moment as she gently caressed my calf with her fingertips.

Then she sighed, moaned almost, releasing my leg. The sound was intoxicating, but strange. I felt a small knot tie in my stomach.

Her gaze met mine. "I'm sorry," she whispered. I swallowed the lump in my throat, willing the knot away.

She stepped away, holding her hands behind her back, like she didn't trust herself. Like she wanted touch me again.

"Come. I'll show you around," she said.

I stood and followed her through one of the archways.

After few moments my eyes adjusted to the powerful rays of the sun.

The lush greens of a tropical island hung gracefully from the marble columns of the buildings surrounding the hospital. There were three that I could see. They were large clearly serving some sort of communal purpose.

Soon I was able to put faces to the pleasant voices I'd heard before. Three young girls were sitting on the steps of the hospital, talking lively about things that were still foreign to me. Between them there was a large book. On their laps were half filled books. They appeared to be studying.

They all smiled and waved at Alice and I as we passed. I waved back hesitantly. They smiles were so sincere, so welcoming.

"That," Alice pointed to building closets to us, "is the banquet hall. Do you enjoy cooking?"

"Yes. I cook for my father all the time." I followed Alice as she continued walking.

"Well if you decide to stay, maybe you can work with the chefs. Everyone contributes something. We have no use for money because we all give _for_ each other. Those girls," she motioned back to the three we had just passed. "They are transcribing that book for our library, making copies. They have the best handwriting."

I blinked at her, shocked.

"Our world is a little different from yours," Alice smirked at me.

"I'm starting to see that."

"Come on," she giggled.

"What do you do?" I asked as we walked past a large fountain.

"What you're wearing?"

"Yeah?"

"I made that."

"From scratch?" I almost yelled.

"Yes. From spinning the cotton to selecting the dyes."

A hushed "Wow," was my only response.

Alice was extremely nice and funny. She made me feel very comfortable in the unique surroundings. I didn't have friends like her back home.

We circled the whole island in under two hours, walking slowly. It really was beautiful. All the building made of smooth ancient marble. She showed me the school, well the place that was most similar to a school. It was near the banquet hall.

There were fields with grain and fruits and vegetables and pens that held livestock. They had cows for milk and chicken for meat and eggs. Waterfalls and deep lagoons and colorful wild birds littered the center of the island. It was amazing

Then Alice showed me her sleeping quarters. Her room was at the far end of a one story open air dormitory. It was beautifully decorated, flowers and vines hanging from the open arches. Her bed was large, like the one I woke up in. It seemed so big for such a little person.

She caught me eyeing it.

"You can sleep in the hospital until Princess Diana returns. Or – you can sleep hear with me."

I felt another lump in my throat. I nodded, swallowing.

Finally she brought me back to where I could now see was the main center of the island city.

Alice stood next to me, silent for the first time since we'd left the hospital. I think she was letting it all sink it.

It _was_ a paradise. Lush and beautiful. A utopian society where everyone knew their role and served their purpose, _happily_.

But something was off. We had been past nearly every inch of the island and something, something big, was missing.

Alice looked up at me, hearing my urgent gasp.

I looked around, looking at the young girls chasing each other around the trees, the older woman talking by the fountain, girls like Alice and I carrying bushels of crops towards the kitchens.

In that moment it all came together, why I was here, being cared for and Charlie was back home.

There were no men, no boys, no infant sons, anywhere. The entire Island was completely inhabited by women.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella... Shocked and Confused**

* * *

><p>"Alice, where – are , where…" I was hyperventilating again.<p>

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me back towards her room.

Once we were there, she gently nudged me down onto the bed. I was freaking out.

Could there really be a place on earth or where ever I was, where there were NO MEN. NO BOYS.

Alice sat next to me silent, letting me freak out.

Where did all the younger girls come from? Some of them looked as young as five. I mean Alice was born here, right? Esme made it seem like she was 900 years old. Had she left to conceive Alice who was the same age as I was?

What was going on?

"Isabella, I –"

"Please, stop calling me that," I snapped. I was being rude again, but I just –

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset," she said softly. The tone of Alice's voice instantly drew my attention to her face. I'd really hurt her feelings.

"Oh Alice. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that at home everyone calls me Bella. All my friends, my dad. So call me Bella, okay?" I tried to use my most apologetic tone. I felt really bad.

She seemed to get that. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"I like Bella better. It's pretty," she said. I smiled back at her.

"Alice, please can you tell me what's going on? Where are all the men?"

She looked down at her hands, a pained expression on her face.

"Alice, please."

"Bella. I can't. I really want to. I like you so much. I want to tell you, but I can't."

I liked her a lot too and I hated that it was bothering her to keep things from me.

"Why not? Why can't you tell me?" I asked quietly.

"Cause—well, you might not stay and there's certain things about our home here that only people who stay can know."

"Oh," I relented. I could see where that would be a problem. Themyscira was beautiful and really I didn't want to leave, but I had to get back to Charlie. He'd be worried sick in the three short days we'd be cut off from each other. I couldn't handle making him wonder if I was really okay any longer than that.

Suddenly Alice huffed a deep frustrated sigh and stood up, crossing her arms around her chest. She looked like a toddler about to throw a wicked tantrum. It was actually really cute.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"I want to tell you. I want you to know _everything_, but for all the wrong reasons," she said, pacing next to the bed.

"What do you mean by _everything_? There's more?"

"Yes."

"And what are these wrong reasons?"

"I know if I tell you _everything_, you'll want to stay. I know you will. But - I want you to stay on your own, not because you know the whole truth."

_WHAT THE HELL?_

I knew Alice was being honest, but what more could there be? What was really going? What secrets could she possibly tell me that would make me want to stay? What could she possibly tell me that would make me think I would never want to see my father again?

I took a deep breath.

Alice was really sensitive, I could tell. And I could also tell by the nervous way she wouldn't stop moving that she really wanted to tell me. I could see that telling me would be something like Christmas and the best birthday ever rolled into one for her. But if I was patient and kind, I knew I could get her to tell me.

"Alice, I understand what your are trying to say." I said keeping my voice low and gentle. I patted the bed and she sat down cross legged facing me.

"You do?"

"Yes. There something really special about this island and you want me to stay because I want to be your friend, because I want to stay here with you and Esme, not because I'm in on the best secret. The others didn't know did they?" I just assumed that most of the other women were brought here like me and kept in the dark until it was certain the secrets of the island would remain on its shores.

"No. The day after you decide to stay, Queen Hippolyta opens the scrolls to you, and you know everything, our whole history, every magical secret that makes our home so special."

I could feel my mouth hanging open a little. I was entranced by the passion behind her words. Maybe she shouldn't tell me. I didn't want to risk it.

But then again…

"Is there anything you _can_ tell me? Anything at all?" I pleaded gently.

Alice bit her lip. "Well I guess I can tell you something – about the men."

There we go. That was something.

"Okay," I kept my voice calm and soft.

"There _are_ men on the island." I tried to hide my shock. I don't think I did a very good job. "I – I didn't show you the whole Island."

"Really?" I asked. We'd clearly walked in a circle and you could see the tops of the highest building from every side of the beach. Were the men out in the woods somewhere, hiding?

"We – keep a few of them for – reproductive purposes and, "she giggled a little "they do the welding." That actually was kind of funny. But the first part was a little hard to understand. My father had been my rock, my sole provider, not some sperm donor. It strange to be in a place where men were mere objects, servants even. My mother had abandoned Charlie and I a few days after I was born. I didn't even know what she looked like. In my world, a man was the most important person to me.

"How does it work? Well I know how it works, but I mean is your father one of those men? You were born here right?"

Alice bit her lip again looking away. I could tell my line of question was leading somewhere she wasn't comfortable with.

"Um, no. My father isn't one of the men here now. I can't say anything else about that."

"Okay," she'd been pretty forth coming so far. I didn't want to push her too much and then force her to clam up all together. "Can you at least tell me where there are?"

She smiled brightly then. "Yes. The men we have now aren't really a huge secret because we don't view them the way humans do. They are more like pets to us," she finished cautiously.

"Oh okay," I said shocked once again.

"I can show you if you want." Her mood brightened again.

"Okay," I said brightly. I sounded a little too excited, but I was getting somewhere with Alice. I had a feeling I was getting to something good.

"Here, let's—" Alice stopped mid-sentence looking towards the window. I followed her gaze and watched as a tiny bright blue bird flew into her room, landing on a small chair in the corner.

It chirped the sweetest song. I smiled looking back to Alice as she watched the bird attentively, a smile on her face.

When the bird fell silent, Alice spoke.

"Okay," She said… to the bird. "Please tell her I will be right there."

The bird chirped once more to Alice and then to _me _and flew out the window.

After a moment I was able to pick my jaw up off the ground.

"You can talk to the birds?"

"Yes. That's Luna. It's just more—more of things about the island." She lowered her voice. "If you stay, you'll be able to talk to them too."

I just blinked staring back at her. She was completely serious.

She scrambled, changing the subject. "You'll be okay alone for a few hours? I need to go down to the mill for a little while. More cotton is ready for weaving."

"Ah- yeah." I was still reeling over Alice's whole doctor Doolittle act. The mention of time alone snapped me out of my internal panic. "Yeah I'll be fine."

"Walk around, explore a little. You saw how big the island is. It's completely safe. There are no steep cliffs or anything. All of the animals are our friends. If you feel like you're lost just keep walking in the circle." I remembered from our walk earlier, at each of the four corners of the island there was a sand trail that led right back into the center of the city. I knew where to find Esme and Alice had showed me where the mill was. I would be fine. I would have some time to think.

"Okay. I'll see you later?" I asked. I trusted Alice. I didn't want to be shuffled off onto someone else.

"Of course. I will come find you for supper." She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek with a light giggle. "I'm so glad you're here." A moment later she was gone.

I sat there for a minute. And then I realized my time here would be short. I might as well look around, found out as much as I could before the Princess returned and took me home.

_The Princess. Seriously. What the hell?_

As I walked back across the city, every woman I saw greeted me with kind smiles and waves. At first I couldn't help but blush. I'd never been around so many friendly people.

In no time I crossed out of the city into the lush forest. It was so different from the woods behind my house. There were tons and tons of tall trees, but it was like they opened up for you letting the sunlight shine in. Even though I had been walking the better part of the day, my feet weren't tired at all. The leather sandals fit perfectly and provided the most comfortable support, almost like they were made just for me.

I could hear the birds chirping in the trees. Little birds singing little songs, the sound having a completely different meanings for me now. I was dying to know what they were saying.

There were butterflies too, gorgeous ones in all different colors flying around the plants and trees. This would not be a bad place to spend a few days.

Suddenly this HUGE bird came swooping by my head. I let out a bloodcurdling scream, scaring the bird into the high branches of a nearby tree.

After my heart climbed back in my chest, I looked up to see the bird wasn't really all that big, maybe the size of a crow.

Actually, it was a toucan.

His beak made up most of his size. It just caught me off guard and scared the crap out of me. On the Fruit Loops box he looked a little less threatening, but geez.

I stared at him. He appeared to be looking at me carefully, tilting his had from side to side. I looked at his bright yellow and black feathers. They looked so soft to the touch, even from where I was standing. Although I'd hate to reach out and pull back a nub. That beak looked incredible sharp.

He examined me some more from his perch. I felt like a fool, but I said it anyway. Maybe he could understand me, even if I couldn't understand him.

"Sorry," I mumbled. He tilted his head to the other side once more, then flew away.

I was such a fraidy-cat.

I kept walking until I came to a small cliff edge. I think I was near the middle of the forest. It couldn't have been more than 10 feet high and below there was large, deep lagoon, filled with clear blue water. I could see on the other side there was a small water fall running from a hidden spring. Next to the waterfall there was a small cluster of rocks, perfect to sit on.

I carefully made my way around the edge to the rocks. I sat and looked down into the water.

"I wonder if there's another way down there," I muttered aloud. I would love to swim in this lagoon, but I didn't really want to jump. I mean it wasn't that high, but knowing my luck I hit the one shallow part and break my ankle.

I started to wonder again how Charlie was doing, hoping he would be out of the hospital before I got back. I hoped he was just suffering from a small amount of exhaustion and not an actually injury. I really missed him.

It's one thing when you leave your parent for sleep away camp or a trip somewhere with friends. It's different, painful, when they are ripped away from you.

I let out a heavy sigh. I hoped he was okay.

I looked up for a moment, watching a few butterflies flutter past the lagoon. Maybe this wasn't the worst place to be homesick though. I had to admit, there was something about this little piece of paradise. Something _did_ feel right. I could see why people would want to stay. The landscape was gorgeous and it was so warm. And all the people, well the women, even though I'd only really talked to Esme and Alice, they all seemed so nice, in this real, genuine way.

But beyond that, there was something else, something in the whole aura of the place. I felt really comfortable here, like if things were different, I would want to stay.

The bird, the toucan appeared again on the other side of the lagoon, hopping on the ground where I had just been standing. He had a small piece of fruit in his mouth.

He looked at me for a moment and then flew across landing beside me just on the other side of the waterfall. I wanted to reach across and touch him but I was scared.

I sat back as he hopped over the water and stopped right beside me. He titled his beak up offering the piece of fruit to me. I held out my hand cautiously. Trying to remember what Alice had told me. The animals are friendly. I was safe.

He dropped the fruit in my hand.

And then he spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**BELLA...Dazed and Confused**

* * *

><p>"There you are Princess," his voice was deep and soothing. Not at all what I would expect out of the mouth of such a flamboyantly beaked <em>and<em> feathered bird.

_Wait… What the hell? Did he just talk?_

"What did you just say?" I asked, my eyes drawn, peering at him. The freaking bird just talked to me … in plain English. I had to be hallucinating.

"The Queen asked me to bring you something to eat. You must be famished," his voice still smooth and even.

I closed my eyes shaking my head.

"I understand where you come from you are unable to communicate with the animals. My – vocal abilities must come as quite a shock to you."

_You can say that again._

"No I – Alice told me you… the other birds could talk, but that I wouldn't be able to understand you unless I decided to stay."

"And have you?" he asked.

"No," I replied hesitantly.

And then he shrugged. The bird. The toucan with the bright beak, he crooked his head to side and shrugged, his wings rising around his neck.

_What the…_

"Well I don't know, Princess," he said. "Eat. The flesh is very sweet. I think you will like it."

"Okay," I muttered. I couldn't stop staring at him. I was talking to a freaking bird and he was talking back and his grammar was better than mine.

I reached past the bird to rinse the fruit in the stream. The water _even_ smelled clean from where I was sitting.

"NO!" the bird shouted. I jerked my hand back. I didn't know whether to be more scared of the harsh sound of his voice or the way his beak whipped towards my hand.

"What?" I gasped.

He took a deep breath. It was still weird.

"You don't need to wash it. It was washed before I brought it to you and my mouth, well it i_s_ clearer than yours."

"Oh," I said. He was lying. Was there something wrong with the water in the stream? I had a feeling he wouldn't tell me. Maybe I could pry the information from Alice later.

I brought the fruit to my lips and took a bite.

He peered at me as my eyes grew wide. It was delicious.

"I told you," he said cheerfully.

"It's amazing." I took another bite, looking down at my blue mini-toga for the first time since the morning. It was really comfortable, even without any panties on.

I turned back to the bird. "Why do you keep calling me 'princess'?"

He squinted. "I hadn't realized I was. I apologize. You prefer Bella?"

"Yes, thank you. Do you have a name?" I thought silently of Alice's little friend Luna. Why couldn't I hear that bird?

"Cru."

"Cru?" I repeated.

"Yes." He nodded politely.

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for the fruit."

"It is my pleasure Be—"

Cru and I both looked down toward the other side of the lagoon, toward the sound of laughter coming through the trees.

"Perhaps we should—" Cru started before I hushed him with a finger to my lips. He made a strange noise, a clicking sound, but otherwise kept silent.

We both watched as two girls, around my age, came running to the edge of the lagoon. Playful smiles spread across their cheeks and they looked as if they had just been chasing each other.

They were both amazingly beautiful. One a gorgeous black girl, her skin a rich brown, her dark hair flowing down her back. The other girl was just was gorgeous, with a slight tan and pretty freckles all over her body. Her hair was a deep red, long and wavy and I could see her bright green eyes and her soft pink lips from where I sat. They both wore robes like Alice's, short and white. I was starting to think I was only blue clothed visitor in town that day.

"You can't be the winner if you cheat," the brown-skinned girl laughed, pushing the redhead playfully. Her voice was deep and incredibly sexy.

The redhead caught her hand and pulled her close. Too close for friends.

"I win cause I say I win," she laughed, then kissed the brown-skinned girl full on the lips. They both giggled, drawing each other closer, becoming more and more involved in the kiss. It so sensual and …oddly arousing. I realized that all though it was making me uncomfortable to see them like this, it was also turning me on. I could feel the space between my legs starting to tingle and my body starting to overheat.

Suddenly they both looked up at me. The loud gasp that escaped from my mouth caught their attention.

"Oh," the redhead said, releasing the other girl from her grasp. "Sorry. We didn't know we had an audience."

"No I'm sorry. I –"

"You're Bella?" the brown-skinned girl asked as she started taking her robe off. I knew she was naked underneath. I could see her nipples protruding. I could feel myself flushing red. Cru and I both looked away, not wanting to see their exposed bodies. I turned back when I heard two loud splashes.

The girls were under the water swimming toward me. I shouldn't have looked, but I couldn't help it. I was transfixed, gazing at their perfect naked forms beneath the surface of the water.

I swallowed, frozen.

They resurfaced and the brown-skinned girl wrapped herself, arms and legs, around the red-head, her breasts pressing into her back.

"Cru are you trying to keep Bella from having any fun?" she teased seductively. My eyes were drawn down as she very deliberately began to stroke the redhead's nipples under the water.

"No Ladies," Cru turned to me and whispered, "That is Amanda. The fair skinned girl is Nessie." He raised his voice addressing the girls. "Alice will be expecting her soon."

"Awww," they both whined, disappointed. They were leering at me lustfully. I squirmed again. I felt like I was intruding on a very intimate moment between the two girls, but their words and their body language only reinforced the notion that they wanted me there.

I should have expected this. We are all sexual creatures on some level and with their being no men, or at least not enough to provide for constant companionship, lesbianism seemed the only alternative. Still the idea, as the status-quo would take some getting used to… if I decided to stay.

"Come Bella." Cru hopped backwards. I stood and began to follow, careful to step of the water flowing through the mystery stream.

"We'll see you soon," Nessie said suggestively. I gave her a slight smile and scrambled towards the trees. Cru flew beside me in circles all the way to the city's edge. I didn't bother pressing him for details. He seemed to know how to keep his mouth shut.

He stopped perching on a nearby branch. "I will see you soon," he said politely before disappearing back into the forest. I stared at the talking bird wide eyed as he flew away.

"Bella!" I turned to see Alice skipping towards me.

"Hi." I was a little relieved. At least I knew what to expect from her.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You look a little frightened."

"Oh I'm fine. I just—"

"More surprises?" she giggled.

"Yes. I saw – well I accidentally saw two girls, Nessie and Amanda, um kissing by the lagoon."

"Oh." Her expression dropped in a way that made me think she was more disappointed in my reaction than what I saw. "I'm so sorry Bella. I'm sure it made you uncomfortable." Now I was feeling awful, like some judgmental homophobe. The women here saved me and they were all very welcoming and kind. Their sexual orientation had nothing to do with any of that.

"Alice don't worry, please. I was just surprised," I tried to convince her.

"Are you sure?" she glared up at me, her lips forming this adorable scowl. I couldn't help, but laugh. She was so cute.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"And Cru found you?"

"Yes. Thank you. How come I can hear him?"

"The queen gave him special permission. She knew you would be alone for a little while."

"Oh, that was nice of her," I said, knowing I would probably only get to thank her in person if I decided to stay.

Alice and I started walking back towards the center of the city.

"What's in the water, out at the lagoons? Cru was very animated about me not touching it," I asked, hoping this was a bit of information she could give up.

"Nothing," she replied looking away. She was a terrible liar. I was so confused. I had already tasted in the water in the hospital and nothing had happened. I filed that mystery away. Hopefully I get some answers eventually.

"Do you want to see the men now?" Alice said effectively changing the subject.

"Yeah," I replied enthusiastically.

"Come on,"she said picking up the pace.

As we walked I tried to beat back my imagination. I was scared. All the worst episodes of Law and Order SVU flashing before my eyes. I imagined these poor men, sick and starving, chained to radiators, bruised and battered into submission. I braced myself the worst.

"I know this seems really strange, but they are safe and happy," Alice assured me, sensing my hesitation.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the mill. We walked down a slight hill and around to the rear. Embedded in the rock underneath the main building was a basement floor of sorts. Alice led me the large golden door.

"It's a little warmer in here, it smells nice," she said with a wide smile. My curiosity was burning.

I made a move to help Alice with the giant handle, but she pulled the door open with very little effort.

My head automatically turned to the side as gust of warm, sweet smelling air surrounded us. I had no idea what could have been in the water, but there was definitely something in this air. It called to me, drawing me in. I don't know if I could have resisted entering the dark cavern even if I tried.

It was too dark to see the forms inside, their silhouettes illuminated by large glowing vats of what I assumed was boiling metal. It was noisy, the sound of metal pounding against metal bouncing off the stone walls. I stepped inside, my eyes readjusting as Alice closed the door behind us.

Finally I could see there was three of them, standing about fifty yards back. They weren't shackled or frail. They were tall and healthy and amazingly beautiful.

Completely naked.

And – aroused.

I felt my mouth hanging open as I scanned between the three of them, gazing at their perfect, ENORMOUS erections. I couldn't make myself look away.

One tall, gorgeous blond stood over a boiling vat of metal, large clamps in his hands. He waited patiently then removed a large glowing disc and immediately drowned it in a nearby vat of water. Steam rose all around him hiding his bulging muscles from us.

Near him was an even taller man, almost seven feet tall, with dark cooper skin. His hair was shiny, jet black and his muscles were more pronounced and impressive than the blond's . He too worked molding a piece of glowing metal. The third one that was causing most of the commotion stood closest to Alice and I, a large mallet in his hand. He pounded an object flat against a large anvil. Sparks flew with each blow, but he seemed unaffected as he worked, the glowing embers bouncing off his chiseled chest and stomach. I could see his dark red hair shimmer as he worked.

Suddenly Alice cleared her throat and the room was nearly silent, all three mean ceasing their motions. The only sounds I could hear were the low rumble from the boiling vats and a strange, almost heaving noise coming from the very back of the room. It was too dark to see that far.

"Do you see that?" My eyes followed Alice's hand as she pointed to a groove in the floor about an inch deep and a few inches across. It ran the width of the room, up the walls and across the rocky ceiling. "They can't cross this line without our permission."

"Magic?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yep," Alice giggled. She started walking in the direction of the closest, most beautiful man. "They're not like men you are used to, Bella. They were breed especially for us, a gift from the Gods. They were made to serve us." By her tone I could tell the welding was their least important function. "They do not eat. They do not sleep. They never grow weary. They cannot be harmed." She stopped in front of him and slowly drew her fingers down his chest. His expression was calm, but his eyes widen slightly and his nostril flared. He looked like he was enjoying Alice's hands on his body.

"Can they speak?" I asked.

"Yes, but only when you ask them to. We don't typically call them by name, but they have them, so we can differentiate. This is Sun." His eyes were still on Alice, watching her.

"Sun?" I recited it again, committing to memory.

_Possibly for later use?_

"Yes. – Sun will you please say hello to Bella?" She told him.

He turned his head towards me. I gasped when I took in the full forces of amazing green eyes and almost melted at the sound of his voice.

"Hello, Bella," he said simply, with a slight nod. His voice was like warm chocolate, drowning me. I held off the swoon that was causing my head to swim.

"Hello" I croaked in response. I'd never had a boyfriend and as embarrassing as it was to admit I was nearly 19 and still waiting on my first kiss. Boys at home just weren't that into me. But if I had a boyfriend, if I could choose one, he would look and sound exactly like Sun.

Alice continued walking. I couldn't look away from the green-eyed man and he too seemed locked in my gaze. Alice yanked my hand pulling me toward the other two on the far side of the room.

"These two we call Sky," she pointed to the blond, "And Moon." She pointed to the cooper-skinned giant. "Say hello." she commanded.

"Hello Bella," they crooned in unison. The voices were deep and intoxicating, but not as attractive as Sun's, who I desperately wanted to look back at.

"Alice, have you…?"

"Yes," she giggled bashfully. "We all do, every once in a while." Once in a while? I was surprised there wasn't a line out the door.

I watched stunned as she beckoned Sky closer with a small twist of her fingertip.

"Sky is my favorite," she smiled seductively at him. It wasn't a smile I'd seen before. It was – sexy. "Here," she said to him, pointing to the exposed skin of her neck. Sky leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Alice's tiny body. He could easily crush her. His massive erection pressed against her. She moaned as he kissed her passionately on the neck, finishing with a long seductive lap of his tongue. I stood there watching in awe. Alice seemed so i_nnocent_, in every way, but it was more than clear that she'd been at it with Sky many times before.

Alice giggled then pulled away thanking him.

"It's my pleasure to serve you," he said softly. I blinked marveling at the sincerity in his voice.

Alice turned to Moon. "Where is Earth?" Moon didn't speak, but pointed towards the dark corners in the back of the cavern, in the direction of the strange thudding noise. Alice took my hand and pulled me along.

Soon it became apparently the sound was coming from two different sources. In the dim light there was a fourth massive man, ripped with muscles, fucking (there was no other way to describe it), - fucking the hell out of a gorgeous leggy blond. Her legs were wrapped around his body and he stood, slamming her body into the wall. Her robe was hiked up around her waist and pulled down in the front, her breasts exposed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella... Horny and Pissed Off**

* * *

><p>I had to look away. I am not prude by any means. The girls in the lagoon <em>had<em> really just caught me by surprise. They were just having some fun, but this was too much. I had seen pornos before. It's hard not to stumble upon them on the internet from time to time, but this was different. This wasn't a two by three box on a screen. These two people, close enough to touch, _fucking_ hard and rough against the wall, a few feet away from Alice and I. The way her breasts moved against his chest, the way her fingers dug into his skin, the way his arms, with their bulging muscle supported their every move, the way his erection slammed into her over and over. All of it, the whole scene was too much for me to process. I was instantly aroused, but it felt wrong. It made my stomach turn in circles. It was too much.

And they didn't stop. They didn't look up. They were just too involved.

"This is—" Alice started, but stopped as soon as she saw the look on my face. "Oh Bella, I – Come with me." Sun, Moon and Sky watched as Alice pulled me towards the door. "You may continue," she yelled to them. Quickly they snapped right back to work, pounding and soldering.

Alice led me back outside and again gave me a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the sun, that was now beginning to set. She closed the heavy door sealing the sounds and the heady scent behind it. My legs folded beneath me and I sunk to the grass. Alice sat down next to me, but didn't say anything.

I needed some time.

There was nothing wrong with what I just saw. People have sex. People have sex all the time. Two people had sex and made me. I _think_ two people had sex and made Alice. I just wasn't ready to _see_ sex, like that, right in front of my face.

The sounds of Earth's grunts echoed in my head.

Was this somewhere I would want to stay, having sex and sensuality shoved down my throat like this? How did these people get anything done? Why did they even bother with the robes?

"That was Earth and there is one more man, Fire, but he only serves the queen," she said quietly.

"Oh," was all I could muster.

"Bella, I –"

"No Alice, don't worry about it. I just wasn't expecting…" I couldn't finish my thought. Ever since I woke up every moment had been filled with something unexpected. _God. I hadn't even been on the island a full twenty-four hours._ _What the hell else would I find out in the next two and a half days?_

Alice moved then and sat right across from me.

"Bella there is something you have to know, before I bring you to supper. We are very different here in the way we express our affection," she giggled nervously, "as you may have noticed."

"Yeah."

"What you saw at the lagoon and in there just now, that was, well _tame_. When we are not working or other wise engaged, we are very physical with each other. Our most basic displays of affection will seem extremely sexual to _you_. I know it's different, but that's just how we are." Her eyes were begging for acceptance.

I was being unfair. Yeah, it was a lot to take in, but they were people too, sorta. Nice people, kind and giving people. The way they chose to express themselves physically should have no bearing on how I viewed their hearts and their true intentions. Even if I would be leaving soon, I had to get a grip on _their_ reality no matter how different it was from mine.

"You've never –been with anyone back home?" she asked.

"No," I admitted, blushing "I haven't even had my first kiss."

"Me neither."

"What?" I looked up at her. "But what about Sky. I thought –"

"Eww no. We don't … we don't _kiss_ them like that. Well not before we've kiss our match, not until we've been with our match."

"Alice, I don't know what you mean."

"Mother is going to be so angry with me," she mumbled to herself. She took a deep breath and then looked me in the eye. "I'm going to get into a lot of trouble for telling you this, but I don't care. This visit here has already been hard enough on you. I don't want it to be anymore awkward then it has to be."

My heart broke a little and melted a little bit more. How could I judge Alice or her home? She was so sweet and so genuine.

"We, all of the woman here on the island, we have what we call a 'Match'." She paused for a moment to make sure I was still following.

"Okay…" I nodded for her to continue.

Alice waited another moment as several girls emerged from the trees behind the mill, running and laughing, heading towards the banquet hall I supposed. They said hello to Alice and I both, calling us both by name. We waved and smiled back. I had to stop overacting. These were good people.

"Okay, so you were saying," I urged. The girls had cleared the hill.

"So we have a match, all of us. It's similar to what you would call a soul mate."

"Oh," I said, my tone light. A soul mate. That was nice, right? Pretty romantic even.

"Even though I had been with Sky_, intimately_," the way she said the word made me think she was pulling from my vocabulary and not hers. "we save the most important parts, kissing, making love, _our hearts_… those are for our match. Sky is fun. Sun is fun too, actually Earth and Moon are too, but we don't – let them in. Does that make sense?"

I was speechless. For once, something made complete sense. Although it was different, these women saved what _they_ valued most for _love_.

I nodded then, begging her to go on.

"When we go up to supper, you will see a lot of women with their Match and when they are together during our off time, like Amanda and Nessie, they are very, very physical with each other. We don't have to eat in the banquet hall if you think you'll be uncomfortable."

"No, Alice. It's fine." I stood quickly. "People are heading to supper now, right? Let's go." My insecurities were hurting her feelings and I didn't want that. I'd only knew Alice a few hours, but I felt like she was quickly becoming the best friend I would ever have. And I kind of wanted to see what these chefs were up to all day, what I would be doing all day, if I decided to stay.

I reached for Alice's hand. She took mine smiling and let me help her up. We started walking toward the banquet hall and I decided to take a more positive initiative. Maybe if Alice knew I was more accepting, she would tell me more. Help me make a more informed decision. If anything, if Charlie was truly okay, maybe I could stay a few days longer.

"So is Amanda Nessie's match?" I asked, keeping my voice low. I didn't forget that Alice was breaching a bunch of codes of confidence.

"Yes. They've been together for about a year now. Rosalie, the one you saw with Earth, she has only been on the island a little while."

"She hasn't found her match yet?"

"No. She's been with a lot of men from your world. She loves it here, but she's still getting used to the way things. She spends time, physically with some of the other women, but mostly she helps with the children."

"Hmmm," I said. We were in front for the banquet hall now. From the sound of things, Alice and I were two of a very few stragglers.

"It's just different, okay?" Alice said to me, giving one finally warning.

I took a deep breath. "Different. Got it." Alice smiled and took my hand. This time she laced her fingers with mine and led me up the stairs. It was a fairly intimate gesture, but it didn't bother me. I knew Alice had good intentions. She just wanted me to feel safe and welcomed.

The banquet hall was enormous. There was no way for me to count the number of women. Large torches lined the wall casting an enchanting golden glow across the room. All the women were sitting on large pillows on the floor, legs tucked under low glass tables. Bowls with fruit, baskets of bread and cheeses and platters with chicken and beef crowded the middle of each table.

There seemed to be some sort of seating arrangement in place. Closest to the doors were the younger girls, around ten or twelve years old. At each other their tables sat two women around Esme's age. On each of their laps sat a toddler and a few of them cradled infants as with ate, picking at the fruit.

Alice led me towards the very center of the room. As we walked further away from the younger girls I could see exactly what see was referring too, the displays of affection. A lot of the women were paired off, some of them lounging in groups of three and they were touching each other, all over. There were breasts exposed, one hand feeding, the other rubbing and caressing. And some hands I saw disappear appear completely, moving under the flowing robes.

I swallowed, taking in the sexually charged air in the center of the room.

Finally we reached our table, where Esme was seated talking with two girls a little older than Alice and I. A beautiful, blue eyed blond and another brown-skinned girl. The brown - skinned girl was nestled between the blond's legs and her robe was pulled up just covering the space between her legs. They too were - touching each other. The brown-skinned girl fed the blond over her shoulder and the blond massaged her breast with one hand and the other was busy, moving slowly between the brown-skinned girl's legs.

Although it was way more than I was used to, now that Alice had explained things to me a little, looking at these two, the gentle way they were giving to each other, I could see the love between them.

And there was something special about these two in particular. They were extremely beautiful like all the other women, but there was slightly different about them. They both had extremely large breasts and they seemed taller then all the other women, longer, leaner. I glanced around at all the women near our table and they too seemed to be bigger in all their proportions.

"Bella," Esme said brightly, drawing my attention to her. Alice bent to hug her and I followed suit, embracing Esme immediately after.

"Hello," I said.

"Your day, was it comfortable for you?" She asked warmly.

"Yes, Esme. Alice has been very kind. Thank you both," I told her honestly.

"Bella, it is our pleasure to have you with us. This is Kate." She motioned towards the blond. And then to the brown-skinned girl. "and Zafrina."

"Hello," Zafrina cooed. Her voice had slight accent to it. Something exotic.

Kate raised her hand off of Zafrina's breast and waved to me "Hello, Bella." I did a double take, scrambling to look at her hand. I could have sworn I saw sparks, actual sparks coming from her fingertips. She smirked at me, her hand going back to work on Zafrina. Maybe she had some of that 'magic' Alice had teased about running through her very body.

After a moment a young girl brought two golden cups and placed them in front of Alice and I. I noticed that Alice and I had clear water while Esme, Kate and Zafrina were drinking something else, with a slight blue tint. I peered at the nearby table. Something clicked in my head. It looked and smelled just like the water from the stream, out by the lagoon. The mystery water I was not allowed to touch.

I took a sip from the cup in front of me. It was the same water I'd tasted that morning, cool and fresh and sweet.

"Here try these," Alice said. She handed me a small bowl full of grapes. I took one and bit into it. Like the fruit Cru had giving me it was absolutely delicious, juicier than grapes I was used to.

"Alice, these are so good." She smiled, grabbing a piece of cheese and bread.

"All of our food is very fresh, Bella," Esme said.

"I can tell. It's wonderful," I grabbed a few more grapes.

Just then another young woman rushed to Esme's side. She bent quickly and whispered something in Esme's ear. Esme nodded and thanked her.

"If you will excuse me." Esme nodded politely and quickly left the banquet hall. The urgent look on her face made me nervous. Alice patted my knee then, trying to reassure me.

"Don't worry. She often sees to the needs of the Queen. Her crown is probably just loose," Alice teased with a slight giggle. Kate and Zafrina chuckled in agreement. I wondered if I would ever see this Queen.

"Bella are you enjoying your stay?" Kate asked kindly.

"I am. It's so beautiful here." I said honestly. It had been a weird day, but all in all a good one, an interesting one and the island really _was_ gorgeous, every part of it. Maybe if I could get word to Charlie he could manage without me, just for a few days more.

"Good. If you decide to stay, the Queen will be happy to hear you are so fond of our home," Zafrina added with a slightly incline of her head. I looked then to the direction she seemed to be pointing. I don't know how I missed it, but up against the back wall, elevated on a raised golden shrouded platform, were three low golden thrones. The one in the middle, the largest.

"For the queen and her family, when they dine with us," Alice told me.

"Oh," I said, my curiosity burning even more.

Around the second course, Rosalie, the girl we had seen Earth, showed up. I saw her sit with the younger children, scooping a girl around three or four years old into her lap, laughing and smiling with her. Rosalie looked happy, here with these women, like she really was adjusting. I thought about finding her later, maybe the next day and asking her about everything, asking her what made her decide to stay.

Although I got quite show from Kate and Zafrina, dinner continued smoothly. There were several courses and some of the women entertained the crowds with music and dancing. It _was _very different, but it was pretty damn cool. I felt trapped in some Shakespearian production come to life.

For our final course, we were served rich chocolates, dark chocolate orbs, dusted with honey and gold flecks. I took a bite and found the center was filled with warm melted chocolate, which of course I got all over my chin and a little down the front of my toga.

"Here," Alice handed me cloth napkin.

"Thank you," I mumbled my mouth still full with the gooey mess. I reached for my cup to wash down the first bite.

"No!" Alice, Kate and Zafrina yelled in unison. I was getting a little sick of people yelling at me.

"What? What?"

"Don't drink from that cup," Alice demanded. I looked at my hand and saw that I reached just past my own cup and grabbed Kate's, which was filled with the _forbidden water_.

"Here, Bella. Drink from your cup," Zafrina held mine up for me.

I thought for a split second. They clearly had mastered the power of healing. If the water _did_ do something to me, Esme would help me.

_Screw it._

I quickly took a huge gulp from the cup.

"No," Alice whispered, her hands falling into her lap. I was expecting to sprout ears and a tail, but nothing happened. The water tasted a little bit different from what I been drinking, but not by much, just a little bit sweeter.

"Alice, I think you should take her back to your quarters," Kate suggested firmly.

"Why? Alice what's the problem? It's just water," I said.

"No, Bell its not. Come with me please," She stood and pulled me up by my arm. I followed not wanting to make a scene. I was clearly out numbered.

The moon was high overhead when we got outside. Large torches that operated as streetlights lit the walk ways of the small city. Alice pulled me by my hand back to her room.

"Alice, seriously. Please just tell me what the big deal is," I begged.

"Just wait a few minutes," She muttered. "You'll see."

When we were back in her room she made me sit on the bed, but she stood on the far side of the room. As far away from me as possible. She wrapped her arms across her chest nervously and watched me. Alice had never put this much distance between us before.

"Okay, Alice you're scaring me. Am I going to die or something? Will I be punished for drinking the "magical" water?" I said sarcastically. _What was wrong with me?_ I was being kind of a bitch.

"No, Bella you won't die," She told me while she started to pace. "Just –"

A small gasp from me cut her off. I was beginning to feel the "effects" of the water.

My skin was tingling everywhere and I had the sudden urge to take my robe off. It wasn't itchy or hot or uncomfortable in anyway, but I just suddenly really wanted to be naked.

Alice started babbling then, trying to explain what was happening, while I stood and started to loosen the silver chord around my waist. She ran to me and grabbed my hands.

"Bella stop. What you drank is called _Amah_. Um—you have a drug where you are from. I think you called it Ecstasy?"

"So you all spike the water with E? Is that why everyone here is so freaking horny all the time?" I asked marveling at the feeling of Alice's hands on my skin. I looked down her tiny fingers wrapped around my wrists, then up to her breasts. They were a lot larger than I had noticed before. I hadn't noticed _Alice_ this way before.

I looked up and her eyes were following mine. She'd noticed me oogling her.

"No Bella. Well yes and no." She dropped my hands and took a cautious step back. It felt the pang of rejection in my stomach. _Why was she walking away from me?_ I took a step towards her. "We are always very aroused, so to speak. The Amah just increases the pleasure we feel. Not all the women drink it, but it is in the lagoons and some of the streams." I took another step closer, turning my body, backing Alice towards the bed.

"And I understand that Ecstasy, has harmful side effects. Amah does not," she told me.

"So it's just making me really, really horny right now.?" I peeled my robe off my shoulder, exposing my left breast to her. She couldn't help, but look down at it. I knew she wanted to touch me. Even if I wasn't her Match or whatever, I saw the look of envy in her eyes when she watched Kate and Zafrina together. I didn't forget how her fingers lingered on my leg that morning, the soft, gentle sigh that escaped her lips when her skin touched mine for the first time. Alice was attracted to me and now, I guess because of the Amah, I was very attracted to her.

My mouth started to water and my core was over heating, dripping. I took a small step closer and Alice sunk down on the bed, peering up at me. She was utterly confused. I could see it in her eyes. She wanted me, but something was holding her back. I had obviously never been with anyone before, but this Amah or whatever was like liquid courage, telling me that Alice was the perfect person to try these new things my buddy was craving with.

She swallowed and leaned back a little on the bed, supporting herself with her arms. I saw it as perfect opportunity to crawl in her lap. I hiked up my robe and straddled her. Even though she was a little bit smaller, Alice and I were nearly the same size. I knew she could handle the weight of my body on hers.

I'd never tried to seduce someone before, but I figured if they were into you, the way Alice might be into me, it shouldn't be that hard. I slid the robe off my other shoulder and Alice licked her lips. I ran my finger across my nipple, which was already erect.

"Bella, you should stop," she said quietly, watching my hand.

"Why Alice?" I leaned forward and kissed her neck. She shuddered – with pleasure. My nipples brushed against her collarbone and it made my – my pussy gush. I wanted Alice, somebody to touch me. I needed to come. "I thought you liked me."

"I do, Bella I just ca—"

I sat up with a start and pulled myself off Alice's lap.

"You what? More secrets? More magic? Cause I'm not your stupid _Match_? You can't fraternize with the guests, with _mortals_?" The day had just been too much. Losing Charlie, being lost and then found again, all the sex, the naked women _and men_, freaking talking birds. I couldn't handle it any more. "Screw this," I muttered to myself.

I pulled my robe back up and ran out the door. Alice called after me, but ignored her. I wanted to be alone or at least with someone who wouldn't try and feed me any more bull.

As I ran I felt something circling my head and looked up to see Cru flying beside me.

"Princess, where are you going?"

"I told you, it's Bella. And what do you care? Trust me. I'm not going far. I'm not _that_ good of a swimmer," I snapped. He hung back, but he followed me all the way to the rear of the mills, to the large golden door.

I yanked it open and saw Earth, Moon, Sky and Sun busy at work again. I walked in, shutting Cru outside. I marched right over to Sun. There was no love waiting for me at home, no torrid romance to be discovered and I had been wrong about Alice. She didn't want me. But there was still Sun. He could please me. He could give me what my body so desperately wanted.

Sun stood over a small iron box, pouring boiling metal into leaf shaped casts, probably molding another crown for the Queen.

"Sun," I breathed. He place his tools on the anvil and turned to me.

"Yes Bella?" His voice was still sweet and his breath was delicious, surrounding every inch of me, but this time it didn't have the same affect. _Probably the Amah_.

I took a few steps closer and placed my hand on his chest. I expected him to wrap me in his arms, but he didn't. Instead he just looked at me.

"Have you decided to remain here with us?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"No," I said confused. "Why?"

"Because I cannot not touch you until you are made immortal. I cannot please you until you decide to stay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella... Avoiding Eye Contact**

* * *

><p>"Right," I sighed, stepping back from him. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. I had never felt this awful before, this unattractive, this rejected.<p>

"Bella. I do apologize, but there are rules and I must adhere to them," he pleaded gently.

"No. I understand." I stumbled back towards the door.

"Bella, There is bed in the back if you would like to lay down for a moment," he pointed past the rest of the men, the corner. I considered it for a moment, but changed my mind. I bet the population of the island could have spent some amount of quality time on that bed.

"No thank you Sun. I should go." He stood there watching me and then I remembered. "Please – continue what you were doing." Without a word Sun picked up his tools and set about reshaping the small golden leave that had cooled a bit during our short conversation.

Too in that short amount of time, the affect of the Amah started to wear off. I was coming back down, core temperature returning to normal.

I didn't feel aroused anymore. I felt… ridiculous. Foolish… Unwanted.

I wanted to just find some place to hide, crawl into a hole and wait until the Princess, - _Ha. the Real Princess_, was ready to bring me back home. At least Charlie wanted me around, not strings attached, no pretense.

I pushed the door closed and turned to see Cru waiting on the grass.

"Can you just give me a few minutes?" I knew someone had sent him to follow me, but he could at least give me the allusion of being alone.

"As you wish, Bella," he said quietly.

I turned and walked towards the trees. It was dark, and I could still hear the commotion coming from the banquet hall, but I knew if I went just a few feet off the foot path no one would see me.

I walked a little ways in and sunk down next to a tall palm tree, tucking my chin to my knees. The tears finally brimmed over.

I couldn't remember a time I had felt this awful.

_God, this was stupid._

I'd just been shot down by a guy whose _only_ purpose was to have sex and I couldn't even get him to touch me. I was so pathetic. I should just go as soon as the Princess returned. No hesitating. I just needed to get away from this place, get away all this confusion.

Get back to Charlie. I couldn't believe I'd considered staying. He would need me back, even if just for the rest of the summer.

I don't know how long I had been wallowing in my own self-pity, but it was long enough for the moon to start rising higher in the sky. I could see it, huge and full, through the tops of the trees. Slowly the noise from the banquet hall began to die down. I heard a few footsteps through the trees. Probably lovers going for a late night swim. I wondered just how many of them were drunk off the Amah and how many of them really into each other.

And then I wondered, if maybe Alice was really into _me_.

_Geez, Alice._

I was such a jerk. I hadn't even bothered thinking about Alice. She was trying so hard to make me feel comfortable and welcome. I was the alien here. I was the stranger and ever single moment since I'd met her she'd been nothing, but gracious and welcoming and kind, trying so hard to help me understand.

My head fell against my knees. I seriously just tired to force myself on her.

_What was wrong with me?_

_Was the Amah really that strong?_ _Really that potent to make me question my sexuality?_

I honestly didn't know. I wanted Alice in that moment more than I had ever wanted anyone in my whole life. I realized too, that it was the first time, besides my carnal draw to Sun, that I had been completely attracted to _anyone_. I didn't know what to make of my feelings, my draw, my attraction to Alice. Either way it didn't matter. I think I had really hurt Alice, coming on to her like that, yelling at her, pushing her away.

_God, I was awful._

I had to go back to her and apologize.

I pulled myself up off the ground and made my way out of the trees. Cru was sitting on a nearby rock, wing raised, his beak digging through his feathers. It was kinda funny. He looked like he was smelling his armpit. He lifted his head at the sound of my chuckle.

"I'm gonna go back and uh - talk to Alice," he knew what I meant.

"I think that is wise, Bella." When I nodded in agreement, he flew off into the trees.

When I rounded the front of the mill, there was very weird feeling in the air. There was no one around, but the city was alive, buzzing with energy. As I got closer to the sleeping quarters I _did_ pass a handful of girls. They looked like they were heading towards the beach. They said hello to me, by name, but just barely. They seemed so focused on each other. It was the first time since the morning that I had felt invisible.

When I reached the dormitories themselves it became clear as to why no one else was out walking around. They were all back in their quarters… having sex.

I could hear the motions of bodies through the thin curtains now covering the open archways. From some rooms I could hear hushed voices or sighs from two people, but as I walked and listened closer, slowing my pace, I could hear sounds coming from three, sometimes four different women and in one room in particular I couldn't actually count the number of varying vocal tones. I hadn't really considered what Alice had said before about "having fun," or spending time with various women. I still didn't know what to make of it all.

Finally I reached Alice's room.

It was empty.

For a moment my stomach lurched and my throat ran dry. _Could Alice be in one of the other rooms? With one - or some of the other girls?_

I sat down on the bed. The thought of it was making me light headed.

A small spot near the top of her sheets was still warm and her pillow was wet. Alice had been crying.

_What the hell did I do?_ I felt the tears stinging my eyes again. The thought of her with some of these other woman made my chest hurt. I couldn't explain the feeling. What I'd seen with Sky aside, Alice still seemed so innocent to me, so pure. The other women were so _raw_ and maybe, overly sexual. Alice wasn't like that. _I_ didn't want to think of her like that.

But the thought of her sad, crying, hurting because of my stupid, selfish, stubborn actions, killed me inside. I had to find her and make things right.

I ran back outside, not at all knowing where to start. I heard a light chirping behind me and turned to see Luna perched above Alice's door.

"Where is she?" I begged.

Luna chirped once more and then took off flying in the direction of the hospital. Of course she was with Esme. _Shoot._ I hoped Esme wasn't angry with me. I hoped _Alice_ would talk to me again.

When I got to the hospital Luna circled and chirped towards an archway on the opposite end of the hospital from where I had woken up. Most likely Esme's sleeping quarters, I thought. It was quiet by the hospital, but as I got closer to the archway, I could hear voices murmuring inside, behind tall thin curtains. I crept closer and I could soon hear two women clearly. They were arguing. One was Esme. I hid in the shadows of the pillared archway, close enough to hear.

"I cannot do that to her," Esme said. "She is more fragile than you are seeming to understand. She is not comfortable doing this, no matter what she tells you."

The other woman's voice was deeper, sweeter than Esme's, but she sounded annoyed, raising her voice. "What will you have me do? I was able to chose, knowing everything, all the facts and I do not regret my decision."

"I know you don't," Esme retorted. Her tone was bitter.

"She needs to know everything. She cannot make the decision to leave her father on blind faith alone. I will not do that to _her_."

They were talking about me.

I was so confused. Alice told me that no one knew all the secrets until they'd decided to stay. Who was this woman, exempt from the rules? Who was she to have the power to tell me?

I peered in and could see Esme pacing though the opaque curtain. For moment I caught a glimpse of the back of the other woman. She was tall and lean like Kate and Zafrina and she wore a longer white robe like Esme's. Her hair was long and dark brown, cascading down her back, but from where I was standing I couldn't see her face.

I crept to the other side of the pillar to try and get a better look. Just as I moved an ocean breeze billowed open the curtain. I could see Esme's bed now. There was a woman with strawberry blond hair on it, nude of course. But that wasn't the strange thing. She was on the bed, having sex - with a man. A tall, muscular man with light blonde hair and lightly tanned skin. He looked different from Sky, much more beautiful than Sun. He must have been the fourth man Alice had mentioned, Fire.

_Was the woman with him the Queen, since he was only in her service?_

He lay reclined, his back flush against the wall and the fair-haired woman straddled his pelvis, her back to him, rocking aggressively on his hips, moaning and sighing with each thrust. It was strange that they were there, like this, together. And even stranger was that Esme and the other woman barely seemed to notice.

Had things changed so much for me in such a short time that was weird part of this scene was seeing _a man and a woman_ together?

There was a lull in the argument and Esme stood there looking at the floor. I watched as the woman with the strawberry blond hair, reached forward, and touched Esme's hand, like she was trying to comfort her. Esme turned her head slightly in her direction and gave her a small smile. The woman pulled her hand back after a moment and placed it on the man's knees, supporting herself so she could grind on his lap, harder.

The dark-haired women adjusted something on her robe. She paused next the bed and gently stroked the strawberry blond's face with her hand. The woman, didn't break stride, but nuzzled the dark-haired woman's hand, kissing her palm.

I ducked behind the pillar right before the dark-haired woman turned. I didn't want her to see me.

After a beat I slowly turned, peering back in. She was back in front of Esme now.

"Please. I need to do this my way," she said gently. I could see past her shoulder as she took Esme's face in her hands.

"I do not feel right about this. Alice is going to get hurt," Emse whispered, her eyes shifting to the floor.

"Look at me. I promise. She won't." She dipped her head then and captured Esme's lips with hers. This kiss was so deep, so intimate. They kissed for a long moment, Esme's body pressing in to hers, her shoulders relaxing into the woman's embrace. Esme looked completely helpless against her touch. Maybe this was Esme's match.

"Bella?" I turned to see Alice standing there, her eyes still red, her face stained.

"Alice," I breathed stepping towards her. She took a step back. My chest tightened.

"Did you..?" she brought her hand up to _her_ chest, like she was trying to hold herself together.

"No, Alice. Nothing happened with Sun. I promise. I'm so sorry. I …"

Just then I turned, feeling the curtains billow again behind me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Esme asked.

"I –"

"Bella?" the dark haired woman approached us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Esme duck beside me and wrap her arms around Alice, as if bearing down for a storm.

In front of me, I…

"Bella, this is the Princess, Diana" Esme said quietly. "Diana meet—"

"I know who she is," I interrupted her.

I had spent my entire life happy, knowing that I had a father, an amazing father, who made up for my mother's absence every single moment of every single day, but on occasion, during the moments that shouldn't have mattered but did, I would picture her, heartless, ugly, cruel, somewhere in the world celebrating the fact that she was free of a husband, free of her child.

I looked up at the Princess, at Diana and I did not see a wart faced hag. I didn't see an evil witch, fingers tented and plotting, spine twists from her years of wicked ways. When I looked at the Princess, I saw my eyes, wider and darker then Charlie's, my hair, long and thick, but not curly, like Charlie's, my lips, my cheeks.

When I looked at the Princess, I saw my mother. Young and Beautiful, looking only a few years older than myself.

As all, or at least some of the pieces began to slide into place, the secrecy, the lies, the real reason I was here, my body gave in, the hyperventilating winning out. I collapsed under the pressure and my mind, shut down.

It took me a few minutes to fully open my eyes when I came to. My mind and my body were preparing for the worst. I sat up slowly, brushing my hair out of face. It was still dark outside, but it felt like early morning. I was still in my robe, but under the sheets of yet other unfamiliar bed.

"Hello Bella." I blinked and looked in the direction of the voice, other unfamiliar voice. Across from the bed sat a woman in a large chair. She was tall with deep honey blond hair and amazingly beautiful. She had a long white robe draped over the body and on her head she wore a crown of gold olive leaves.

"Are you the Queen?" I asked. I was done waiting for people to tell me things. I wanted to know.

"Yes Bella. I am."

"Where am I?"

"You are in _your_ bedroom, in our palace," she said frankly. As the words left her lips Esme and the Princess walked slowly into the room. Alice trailed a few feet behind them. Her face immediately caught my attention. She was crying again.

I avoided the Princess's gaze and turned back to the Queen.

"Will you please tell me what's going on? The truth?" I asked.

Alice stepped forward grabbing Diana's arm.

"Please, don't," she whimpered. The sound of her voice ripped my stomach apart.

_What was going on? What about all this had Alice so upset? What didn't see want me to know?_

"Alice, I am sorry," the Queen said. "It has to be this way." My eyes stayed on Alice as she sniffled, running to Esme's side burying her face in her shoulder.

"Mother, I must go. I cannot stay here for this," she cried.

"I understand. Go," Esme said quietly, releasing Alice after one finally squeeze.

Alice turned to me then. "I'm sorry Bella," she breathed then ran from the room. Esme's shoulders dropped. Whatever battle she had been fighting on Alice's behalf or my behalf, she had clearly lost. She came and sat next to me on the bed, taking my hand.

A few seconds later, the Queen spoke again. "Bella, typically we do not accept – strangers into our population lightly. I know Alice explained a few things to you. However, you are not a typical guest. Esme felt you should be subject to the same treatment as the other women, being kept in the dark until you came to your own decision to remain with us, but due to certain – factors, I have to agree with Diana. You should be made aware of everything and if you decide to stay, we will welcome you."

I swallowed and looked at Esme. She squeezed my hand. I didn't have choice anymore. I would know everything.

I turned back to the Queen. "Will you answer any questions I have?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella of course," Diana answered. The sound of her voice made my stomach lurch. I wasn't ready to look at her yet.

"Okay. Tell me."

"I, like many of the woman here, was not born of mortal men. Diana was a gift to me from the Gods and Esme is also of immortal birth. Our home here as you may have realized is not of your world. If you were to try to leave it's shores, you would never find you way back home."

I thought for a moment, processing what she was saying, that I was in essence, no longer on Earth. She gave me a moment, and then continued.

"We are granted contact with your world, however we typically only serve as an alternative, to certain women selected by the Gods to leave your world and join ours. Every woman here, born of your world has a special gift, something within her that is being squandered in the world of men.

"Diana was given the choice, to remain here on Themysicra or to join your world. She has powers, special gifts and she chose to use those gifts to help others. However her decision to leave the island prohibits her from returning permanently."

"Is that way she rescued me in the first place? She was on Earth, helping people?"

"Yes and no, Bella," Esme said "Diana typically works on a larger scale, helping people affected by wars and feminine. She saved you because – she was on her way to find you."

I swallowed looking down.

"Did you cause the storm?" I asked Diana, knowing anything was possible. I still couldn't look her in the eye.

"No Bella. That was truly an accident."

"Okay well what about Charlie? How does he fit into all this?" The three of them paused looking at each other, deciding who would be the best person to explain.

Finally Diana spoke. "I had been living among mortals for many years in solitude. My powers made it hard for me to blend in. Twenty years ago I met Charlie. We –" She paused. I didn't miss the telling look she gave Esme. "We fell in love. You were conceived and I returned here to give birth to you. The Queen, my mother, gave me the choice, I couldn't remain here with you and I couldn't remain in Forks with Charlie, but I knew he would love you and care for you until you were old enough to return."

"So what, I'm half immortal?"

"Yes Bella," the Queen said.

"And Charlie knows this? All of this?"

"Yes," Diana confirmed my fears. Charlie knew. He was prepared, had been prepared my whole life for this day.

I took a deep breath. _Had any part of my life not been a lie?_

"If you were so in love with my father, why did you leave him?" I didn't dare ask why she left me. I didn't want to know, but I _did_ want to know why she could turn her back on Charlie.

"Bella, I know it will sound ridiculous, it sounds silly saying the words out loud, but I am what you would consider a super hero. I have powerful enemies, people who don't want me to stop them from hurting others. I could not risk putting you or Charlie in danger by being in your lives." Part of me could understand that. I'd seen Spider-Man. "And although I love your father very much, he is not my Match."

"Alice told you, right?" Esme asked.

"Yes," I whispered, remembering the cryptic conversation from the afternoon before. "But if he is not your Match, who is?"

"Esme," she said clearly. I remembered the kiss I'd seen them share. It made complete sense now. They _were_ in love.

"Who was that other woman, in your room?" I asked Esme. She clearly had some role in their relationship, the tender way she touched them both.

"That is Tanya. She is my companion in Diana's absence. She has chosen to forgo her search for her Match to stay with me," Esme confessed. I couldn't tell how she really felt about that decision.

"Well I still don't understand. Why can't Diana come back and be with you, Esme?"

"Bella, we are not of your world. Diana is the rightful heiress to this island, but her role in the mortal realm forbids her from claiming that title. Princess Diana is permitted to return for a week at a time, but due to the pure nature of your world and ours we simply cannot mix the two," the Queen explained, _sort of_. I tried to understand as much of that part as I could, knowing that it would take time and details to fully grasp the whole situation.

"Bella I brought you here because in a few days time, you will be fully matured, by own our standards and Charlie and I wanted to give you the choice. To remain here or return to the mortal world forever."

"I was supposed to make this decision completely clueless, thinking that Charlie had no idea, that I would be abandoning my father?"

"That is why I wanted to tell you. I love you too much to force that type of decision on you," Diana said.

I scoffed. "Right. So tell me then, why is Alice so upset? I mean doesn't she _want _me to stay. Why isn't she here giving me her reasons why?"

Diana looked at Esme me then, urging her to talk.

"Bella, Alice wanted you to make the decision on your own. She wanted you to see Themysicra with clear eyes, she was hoping you would fall in love with us, with this place and want to stay all on your own. She knew if _you_ knew all the details that your decision would be in some way biased and she didn't want that," Esme confessed.

"But why?"

"Because she loves you Bella," Esme said. I could hear the sincerity, the genuine concern in her voice, not only for Alice, but for me.

Diana spoke then. "Bella, Alice is your Match."


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice … Sad and Stressed**

* * *

><p>I was not a selfish person. None of us were. Some of us were slightly more aggressive in terms of going after what we wanted, but not a single woman on this island was selfish or cruel. I was often commended on how giving and especially caring I was when it came to how I treated others.<p>

But this was the first time in my whole life I felt that I had the right to be selfish. I wanted Bella so bad and I wanted her to want me too, in a very specific way. I wanted her to want me in a full and complete way.

There were a lot of differences between my world and hers, but because of her, I was different than every other woman on the island.

I was made for Bella.

I do not mean that in the way most would think. I do not mean to say that Bella and I are so kindred, so compatible, that I was so fond of her, that I knew in the back of my mind we belonged together.

No, I was literally made for her.

When Diana became pregnant with Bella, she wanted her to have a Match, specially created for her. The problem was, that Bella could easily decide not to stay. She could remain on Earth, meet a nice young man, marry, have children and die of old age. She could stay on Earth and have a happy, full life. But if Bella stayed on Earth, she would never have me. And worse yet, I would never have Bella.

Mother and Diana are said to be the most perfect Match in our whole history. Every Match is thorough and true, but there has been tales of Matches broken by extreme odds. Mother and Diana's bond was deemed by the Gods to be unbreakable.

Mother once told me that Diana's life, her duty to serve was so taxing on her heart and mind that she would need someone, an immortal to turn to. My mother thought she would find her Match among the caregivers or among the healers, like herself. But from the moment they reached maturity, they could not be separated. Diana was able to make her decision to leave, although it did hurt my mother, because she knew Mother would always love her, she knew my mother understood what the mortal realm needed from Diana and she could not deny Diana the task. It was too great to ignore.

That is why, even though Diana remains in the mortal realm, their bond remains the same. Diana could not reason with the idea of having anyone, but my mother giving birth to Bella's Match.

Diana is an Amazon. Although there were many opposed to her decision, she was the only one, besides Queen Hippolyta powerful enough to protect mankind. All of the Amazons have powers, but in a way Diana's skills in combat and her strict code of ethics far surpassed those of the other Amazons, including the Queen.

Bella was born with powers too, but again would only be able to use them if she decided to remain on the island. If she were to return, Diana wanted her to have a Match that was her equal in every way, so I was granted powers, equal to that of an Amazon's. I learned how to harness them, but being on Themyscira, I rarely had to use them.

I learned everything there was to know about her world, their customs, all the ins and outs of human life. I would have my own mind, my own interests, but there was a part of me missing, something removed in my creation. I needed Bella to be complete. But it could have all been in vain.

There were so many what-if factors, so many different ingredients that would have changed things for me and for Bella. Mother, Diana and the Queen decided that I should know from the very beginning, that I should know everything about their plan for me. I knew very little about Bella herself, but I knew that when the time was right, we would be brought together and I would be hers, forever.

I grew to love Bella before even I met her, hearing of her kind heart and her giving spirit. And when I finally did meet Bella my affections for her only increased ten fold. I had waited so long. When Mother told me of her arrival, once I knew she was safe, I could barely contain my excitement. I paced outside her room all night, waiting for her to wake up.

Mother compared her beauty to Diana's, but the way she described her to me did no kind of justice to the real Bella. Her lips, her intoxicating brown eyes, her hair, her small perfect hands, her soft legs, even her gentle laugh; she was beauty personified. And in the hours I spent with her, even though she woke upset and confused, she was still amazingly kind and understanding.

How could I not be selfish? How could I not want her to stay? She was perfect and I wanted to be hers.

I would never speak the words, but I think my mother knew. I hated the way the Queen and Diana were handling everything with Bella. It wasn't fair to me and it wasn't fair to her.

I knew everything about her world, yes, but she knew nothing of ours. To bring her here, out of the blue and expect her to decide, it was almost cruel. I knew she would like the island and that she would at least like me as a friend. But I wanted her to _love_ me and I knew that might be impossible with they way Diana wanted to force everything on her.

That's why I did what I did, why I made some selfish choices, that's why I told her and showed her as much as I could. We only had three days or so I thought and I wanted her to have at least a little time to process it all. I couldn't sit by and watch as they proceeded to force all of that information on her. We all had a clear understanding of our lives, of who we were, but Bella was about to told that everything she knew of her life, of herself was no longer true. It would kill her, break her heart all over again. I couldn't sit there and watch. It hurt me too much.

I stopped at the bottom steps of the palace, trying to stop my tears. I had never cried before Bella's arrival. I hated it. I hated the way it made my chest hurt, the way it made my throat dry. But the moment Bella ran from me, the moment I realized that she needed to be touched in ways I could not, not right then, when I realized she as going to see_ Sun_, I couldn't stop the tears from coming.

I lay on my bed, just praying she would change her mind. She hadn't consumed much of the Amah and I knew it would wear off soon, but she seemed so determined and worse, so angry. I knew she felt a natural draw to men, but I couldn't handle the thought of his hands on her body. I couldn't bare to picture them together.

I wished I could tell her just how hard it was for me to resist her. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to please her, but not like that. I wanted _her_ to want me back the same I wanted her, all on her own.

There was nothing for me to do now, but wait. I didn't know how long they would be talking, but I didn't want to be alone any more. I took a deep breath, wiped away a few final tears and walked back to down the hill.

I was sure Kate and Zafrina would be sleeping, but I was always welcome in their home. Zafrina had been responsible for my education. I would have been schooled with the other girls like Amanda and Nessie who had been educated under Charlotte. But in theory, especially if Bella was to stay and her and I were to be together, I would be considered an Amazon. Two other girls, Kebi and her Match, Tia young Amazons themselves and I were taught all of our general lessons by Zafrina. She also taught us all known forms of combat, music and art and how to harness our powers.

Three months ago when I turned 19, Zafrina and Kate began with my Match instruction. When we reach our maturity, we learn all there is to know about pleasing our Match physically and when we are united we hone or skills according to their personal preference.

Zafrina with a little help from Kate, showed me everything I would need to know about my body and Bella's. Typically you grow very close with your instructor, and not simply because of the physical component of the relationship. Zafrina did all she could to learn everything about my mind and my heart so she could be teach me how to use my body. And she too shared with me a great deal of herself. Besides my Mother, her and Kate were my dearest confidants. I knew I could find at least some comfort with them.

Luna met me half way down the hill. She perched on my shoulder, but didn't say anything. She was afraid. She'd never seen me like this. When she realized I wasn't with my mother when Bella was looking for me, she flew around frantically until she found me.

"I'm fine," I sniffled. "I just want to go see Zafrina"

"Okay. I will stay close. Wait for Bella," Luna chirped back.

"Thank you," she flew away, gliding back up towards the palace.

I walked to Kate and Zafrina's quarters. Their sleep torch was burning and their window shades were open. I wouldn't wake them. I just didn't want to be alone.

I slid inside.

They were both asleep, above the sheets, wrapped comfortably around each other.

I took off my sandals, placing them near the door. Then I untied my cinch and unwrapped my robe. I hung it over my sandals on an available hook. I crept over to their bed and climbed up between them. They were used to having me around, so nearly out of habit, Zafrina shuffled under the movement of my body, releasing Kate and rolling on her side. Kate adjusted too, rolling on her back, making room for me. Her eyes stayed closed.

Zafrina wrapped her arm around my body, pulling my back to her breasts. I opened up for her, letting her fingers settle between my legs.

I knew if Bella had seen me now, the way I was with them, after everything she probably knew now, she would be so confused, maybe even turned off.

I let out a deep sigh.

There was just so much I wanted Bella to understand, but I knew why she shouldn't. On Earth personal space was golden. And for a girl like Bella, keeping her body to herself was a most valued sign of self-respect.****** Not here. We loved to touch, to caress. It was a way to show even our friends that we cared, that they were important to us, heart and soul.

Kate stirred again. "Alice," she whispered. "What is the matter?"

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to cry again.

"The queen – and Diana are telling Bella everything. Now."

Kate rolled to face me then and cupped my cheek. "Oh my angel." Her hand drifted lower to my breast and she massaged them gently.

"I'm afraid," I whimpered. "I don't want her to leave me. I've been up all the night begging mother and Diana - begging them not to tell her. I want her to decide. But they wouldn't listen to me."

I was starting to cry again. I didn't want to.

Zafrina inched slightly closer and the fingers of her free hand began gently stroking my hair. She spoke, awake then, "Shhhh." All of her fingers worked in tandem, trying to calm my rattled heart. "Angel, when the Queen is finished speaking with her, go to Bella."

"But what if she wont speak to me –"

"Listen to me," Zafrina said gently. Kate inched a bit closer and lowers her head. Her lips gently caressed my nipples. My body was starting to relax, but my mind was still racing. I wished Bella had me with, now.

The three of us were silent for a few long minutes. Zafrina moved her lips down to my neck. She kissed me softly from behind my ear down to my shoulder. Her hand was still between my legs, her stroke slowly becoming more deliberate. The tears began to slow, but I was still terrified. I was dreading the possibility of my loss, but my heart was breaking for Bella too. She must me so confused, so scared.

"Bella may be afraid and she may be confused, Alice, but I could see that she trusts you. She wants to trust you. It has only been a short time, but now you are the only one she will rely on to help her decide." Zafrina continued, her voice low and soft.

"It will be alright, Angel. Be patient," Kate soothed.

I sighed heavily again. Kate brought her fingers back up to my cheeks and wiped the tears away.

"You must be very tired," she inferred.

"I am," I breathed.

"Shall I send Luna?" Kate asked. She could retrieve herbs from the forest, ones to help me sleep.

"No."

"Relax then," Kate whispered sweetly. Zafrina gently nudged me onto my back. She kissed my cheeks softly, tracing the path of my tears with her lips. Kate rolled on top of me and began making her way down my body with her hands and her mouth.

I knew they had both loved each other fully throughout the night. They had spent every available moment kissing and caressing, showing one another just how much they belonged together. And now they had no problem spending a little time completely dedicated to me.

I appreciated their efforts immensely and although they were making my body feel wonderful, my mind and my heart were still on Bella. I imagined Zafrina's lips were hers, caressing the length of my neck, kissing across my chest. And then I pretended that Kate's fingers were Bella's, slowly working their way inside me. In my mind it was Bella making my skin tingle, my core throb and drip. Bella was loving my body the way I had wanted her to for so long.

I after a few moments I opened my eyes to see Kate rise to her knees and settle her body between my legs. She and Zafrina knew the easiest way to get me to orgasm, the most intense way.

Kate's leaned forward and pressed her lips to my pussy. My eyes closed as I moaned. My hip rose off the bed, my back twisting slighly. Her tongue worked in small, gentle swirls around my clit, while she slid her fingers back inside me. My fingers tangled in Zafrina's hair as she worked away on my nipples.

I knew that Kate and Zafrina were fully aware of how I felt about Bella. They knew the desperate way I wanted her. So when I came and I sighed _Bella's name_, I don't think either of them were surprised.

I lay there physically satiated and totally exhausted, my mind slightly more at ease.

"Sleep now Angel," Kate whispered, while Zafrina stroked my hair, holding me close. They truly cared for me and I hoped they knew just how much I cared for them too.

After a few moments I drifted off to sleep, Bella still on my mind.

"Alice. Alice." I heard a low voice nearby. I was so warm and comfortable that I didn't want to move.

"Alice."

"What?" I mumbled and snuggled closer to Kate.

"Alice, Bella is on her way to find you," Cru said. My eyes flew open. He was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Where is she now?" Cru moved so I could slide off the mat.

"Luna is guiding her back down from the palace," Cru told me.

The sun was beginning to rise and I could hear the other creatures from the forest beginning their day. Kate and Zafrina were still sound asleep. They quickly huddled closer to each other, closing the gap where my body had just been. I would not forget to thank them again for their patience and their kindness. Something told me I was nowhere near the end of this stressful time. Bella and I both might need their emotional and possibly physical comfort again.

I wrapped my robe around me, securing my cinch tight around my waist. I sat back down on the bed and laced my sandals quickly. Cru waited for me, perched over the door.

"I think she's head back to your quarters," he said.

"Thank you, Cru," I said sincerely, scurrying out the door. He followed me flying just above my shoulder. "Thank you for looking after her."

"It was my pleasure, Alice. I wish you luck," Cru replied as he banked in a slight circle and flew back to the forest.

I ran towards my quarters, scanning in every direction for any sign of Bella. It was a long walk back down from the palace. I had not showed Bella where it was myself and having not walked there on her own some hours before, I imagined she was no doubt taking her time finding her way back, even if she did have Luna ask her guide.

I stopped in front of my door pacing, looking at the ground. Soon I felt her presence. I looked and she was there, some fifty yards away.

Bella had stopped walking.

I stared at her, frozen. I felt as if my heart stopped while I gazed at her. My mind was scrambling to interpret the expression on her face. Her cheeks were pink and blotchy. She had been crying too.

Instantly my heart started breaking, but I didn't know what to do. I knew what I_ wanted_. I wanted to run to her and take her in my arms. But what if she didn't want me to me? What if I was just another face adding to her pain and her confusion?

I swallowed nervously.

Bella's nostrils flared and her lips began to quiver. She was falling apart again.

I ran to her then. I couldn't take it anymore. She might push me away, but I at least had to try to comfort her. I loved her too much not to.

I watched astonished, amazed, relieved, determined, as after I had only taken two steps, Bella too began running towards me. The tears were now streaming down her face. Mine began blurring my vision and stinging my already tender cheeks.

We caught each other and embraced. I pulled her as close as I possibly could, maybe too hard. I could feel her chest heave painfully as she sobbed and sobbed, nearly choking on her own breath.

"Bella, please don't cry," I begged foolishly, my own tears still flowing freely. My hands rubbed her back and caressed her hair. She buried her face in my neck.

"Alice," she whispered. "I am so sorry. I—." I pulled back slightly. My body language encouraged her to look up at me. I took her face in my hands, scanning her round brown eyes. She was so beautiful.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I am the one who should be apologizing. I made so many mistakes. I was so selfish." Bella pursed her lips and closed her eyes, shaking her head in disagreement. I chuckled a bit. Neither of us would ever let the other feel the weight of any sort of blame. I, because I loved her and Bella because that was simply her nature. She would never want anyone to feel any sort of pain.

"Is there somewhere we can be alone? Away from people-" she asked, trying hard to contain her tears.

"Yes," I assured her urgently. I released her face and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the forest. She laced her fingers with mine, squeezing tightly. I could feel the urgency in her touch every time her fingers would pressed themselves into the back of my hand. It felt like she was terrified to let go.

The sun was just over the horizon now. I led her a great distance into the trees, far off the foot path. There was a small clearing I liked to go to. In the middle sat a large flat rock where we could sit. Bella kept a strong hold on me. I turned every so often and each time her eyes were on the ground as she cautiously watched where her feet were going. And every so often she would breath deep or sigh, but I could see the tears were starting to dry up. Mine were gone now that I had this new focus of getting Bella far away from the city, where she wanted to be.

Finally we reached the boulder. We climbed up and sat facing each other. I folded my legs under me, crossing them and Bella sat with her legs pulled to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees. It was so adorable. When we were settled, I inched a little closer. I was aching to hold her and kiss her, if she would let me, but we had to talk first. We had to get on the same page.

I knew she was rattled and probably scared. I knew that there was a slight chance my mother and Diana and especially the queen may not have told her the whole truth. But I would put an end that, right then and there.

"Anything you want to say to me, say it. Anything you want to know, just ask me. I'll tell you anything." I couldn't hide the pain and the desperation in my voice. I would take whatever punishment the Queen would give me. I couldn't stand it anymore.

Bella kept her eyes down.

"What _did_ they tell you?" I urged. I reached up and wiped away the last few tears from her face. On the inside I was overjoyed that she let me touch her this way. On the outside I kept my focus. I had to be there for _her_.

"Well," she said, peering up at me "They told me about my father and Diana and they told me about my place on the throne." I nodded. I'd fill in the gaps in any of those details if they came up. "And they told me about you and me."

"What did they tell you exactly?" I had to be sure.

"Well a lot of things. How Esme had you and how you and I are meant for each other – how you're - my match." I swallowed, there was fear and hesitation in her tone. It wasn't surprising that she still had doubts about wanting a future for us. I'd wait on that particular issue. That would take a while to sort out maybe and I knew they had to have talked to her about so many other secrets. She was up at the palace for hours.

"Did they tell you about what your noble birth means? About your powers?"

"Yes, but only briefly. They didn't tell me what you can do and they didn't even bother going into what I can do. They said they would tell me more later. They wanted me to process the first load of information." Her forehead scrunched a little when she talked. She was trying really hard to understand. I could see her frustration. She hated being left in the dark. I had to let know what I was capable of.

"I know you might be angry with me, but there cannot be anymore secrets between us."

She started to speak, but my words stopped her. "Just wait. I'll show you."

I held my palms open and small gusts of wind began to rise from the forest floor. The whole time I kept my eyes on Bella while she watched, amazed as out of nowhere I created a small tornado-like wind tunnel around the rock we sat on. Her hair whipped around her face and the trees began to sway gently. In the distance the birds began chirping loudly, asking me to stop the commotion.

A few moments later I closed my hands. The palms settled around us and Bella's eyes slowly looked back down to my face.

"Alice I don't understand."

I knew my words might ruin everything, but she would never be able to love me completely if she didn't know everything, _every bit of each reason why she was here_. And I never wanted to hear those words from her again. I never wanted to the cause of some misunderstanding. I wanted everything bit of our relationship, if we were to have one, to be clear and comprehended.

I took a deep breath.

"Bella, I caused the storm."

She blinked once, but her expression didn't really change. She wasn't angry or even really confused any more.

"Alice. I don't care."

"But why? I could have killed you. I could have killed your father."

"Alice, _I don't care_."

"Bella –" I started to say but I was soon silenced.

Bella grabbed my cheek and lurched her body forward in one swift motion. Her soft lips pressed to mine. Getting over the initial shock, my eyes slid closed. Bella remained in control, the way I had wanted her to without the influence of the Amah. She gently let her mouth tangle with mine. Her lips parted, but only a little. I sighed into her as the very tip of her tongue traced my bottom lip. Her smell and her taste engulfed my senses and for the time, I was completely lost in her. My body began to tingle, quickly growing hot - and wet. I never wanted this kiss to end.

Sadly after a few short minutes, Bella pulled away, but kissed me once more on the lips. She then settled back into her seated position. I exhaled deeply. My mind and my heart were racing. Bella had just kissed me. She wasn't angry with me at all, at least I didn't think she was and she had just kissed me. I was elated, but still afraid. She had yet to make her decision. She could still decide that this place was not the right home for her. She could still decide that I was not the love of her life.

" Bella, have you.. I…. Does this mean –"

"Yes Alice. I – I think I want to stay. I know I – _want_ to love you. I want you to be my Match."


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella... Awkward and Nervous**

I blinked again, looking at Alice. She stared back at me, frozen. My lips were still tingling from the kiss.

Our. First. Kiss.

Alice's First Kiss.

My first kiss.

_Finally. I'd had my first kiss._

Her lips were so soft and so sweet. I couldn't help, but gaze down at them again. I was still trying to figure out what she was to me, mystical match or whatever, but I _did_ know that I liked her and I really liked kissing her.

"Alice?" I smiled. She was so freaking cute. I think she was breathing, but she didn't move. A little piece of her short hair was slightly out of place from the others on her forehead. My hand moved up to her face so I could fix it for her.

Finally she moved just as my hand reached her hairline. Her gaze followed my fingertips as I gently tucked it back into place. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Do you know what that would mean for you, for us? You really want that?"

"Yeah, I think so," I said honestly. We needed to talk A LOT, but I couldn't deal with her being upset anymore. I _did_ want to stay and I did want to be with _her_. "I know it'll be different, but I want to try."

Alice smiled then. It really was the most beautiful smile. _She_ was beautiful.

For some reason I was feeling really brave and I think part of me, well all of me, really enjoyed the _feeling_ of Alice's lips against mine. I leaned forward again. Her eyes softened a bit and this time her hand came up to _my_ cheek. She leaned closer to meet me half way, but when our lips were an inch or so apart, Alice flinched away, looking up. For a moment I was really confused until I felt it too. A few large rain drops falling from the sky.

"Oh. We should get you inside before it really starts," Alice said sweetly. I looked down to see that_ she_ was looking at my arm. It was covered in goose bumps. It was really warm out, but I think somewhere in the back of my head I associated rain with freezing my ass off.

"Okay," I said hesitantly. I still wanted to be alone with her.

She stood then and extended her hand to me. "Don't worry everyone will be getting up very soon. The quarters will be empty by the time we get back."

"Are you doing this?" I tease, hinting towards the rain. When I was upright I automatically dusted off my butt.

"No, I promise. It does rain every so often. The trees need to drink too," she said with a smile again. I was becoming a little addicted to it.

Alice slid off the boulder and held her hand out for me. I took it and slid down after her. When I was safely on the ground I laced my fingers with hers. I didn't want to let go. I don't know, I was just feeling so screwed up. She was the only thing that was making sense to me.

_Alice, the human blanky._

The rain didn't really pick up as we walked back. Just a few fat drops here and there. We were still relatively dry when we got back to Alice's room. We didn't say much while we walked. I don't know what Alice was thinking, but this didn't really feel like a "walk and talk" sort of situation.

"I'm surprised it rains here actually." I said truthfully.

An interesting sort of silence had built as we walked. Comments on the weather seemed the best way to break it.

"Where you're from it's very cold. Here it remains very warm even during an intense down pour."

I nodded, biting my lip. I could hear the rain starting to pick up, bouncing of various marble surfaces.

We were back in Alice's room now. Alone.

I was suddenly really, really nervous. The last time we'd been here together I'd made a complete ass out of myself. I hoped I wouldn't put on a repeat performance.

Alice eyed the bed, biting her lip. I guessed I wasn't the only nervous one.

_I should say something. _

"Umm, please do not think that I am pressuring you to do this, but_ it is_ customary to remove all clothing before approaching a bed. Even if to just sit on it," Alice said, before backpedaling like crazy, "You don't have to, but that is our custom."

I thought for a brief moment. If this had been anyone but Alice I would have thought they were full of it, BUT this was Alice. I truly believed that the last thing she would do was take advantage of me.

I pulled the tie at my waist and quickly unwrapped it. Alice watched me for a second, but then went right to her little rope belt, maybe showing me that this wasn't a ploy. She would get naked with me, help me feel more comfortable. Sorta.

She was faster than me, pulling her robe off, pulling the vine of olive leaves from her hair and swiftly untying her sandals. She put her sandals by the door and her robe she draped over the chair in the corner.

Before I had my robe all the way off Alice was in front of me again, on her knees. I almost expected her to give my calves another slow inspection, but this time she didn't. Instead she swiftly undid the laces and encouraged me to step out of them.

She took my robe and place it next to hers, draped over the chair.

We were both completely naked.

_And hairless._

I caught myself looking at Alice's body. She was smaller than me, but like I said, not by much. Her whole body had this soft golden glow. Her breasts were bigger than mine, but not by much. If I was a small C I would have to say Alice had a very _generous_ C cup if not a small D. They were perfect and perky. Her nipples were full, a soft brown. Her body made me curious, especially after that kiss. I wanted to touch her, but I couldn't.

I was scared.

All of these feelings were so new, but I knew they meant so much more, more than the heat and the moisture pooling between my legs.

I followed Alice to the bed and watched her pull the sheets back. I climbed in and she followed pulling the sheets around us. We lay on our sides, facing each other.

"Did you get to sleep at all?" I asked quietly.

"I think only for an hour or so. I know you must be so tired."

"Yeah. I don't think passing out counts as sleep," I chuckled a little.

"I know we have some things to discuss, but would you like to rest now?" She was so considerate, just another thing to add to the list. We _could_ do this, this whole Match thing, I think.

"No." I said. "I want to know more about you."

"Me?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah you. The Queen said you knew all sort of stuff about me before I even showed up and well, I think if we're supposed to be eternal soul mates maybe I should know a little about you." I threw a little sarcasm in my tone to lightening the mood for the both of us.

"What would you like to know?" She was blushing a little.

"I guess since you already know my family," I shook my head, disgusted a little, "Can you tell me a little bit more about yours? Like who's your father?"

She giggled a little before she spoke. It was really freaking cute. "My father is Zephyrus, God of the Western Winds."

_That's totally normal._

"Ah," I said "is that why you can—" I hinted towards her hands.

She giggled nervously this time, then continued. "Yes." I guess that made sense.

"Do you know what powers I might have?"

"Um, You can move things with your mind and you should be able to teleport," she told me confidently.

"Really?" Several times when that information could have come in handy crossed my mind.

"That's what my mother said."

"Weird. Do I need to be taught or something?" I asked.

"Yeah. Someone, one of the Amazons, like Kate or Zafrina, who you met last night. One of them will teach you."

"I see." I let out a deep sigh. This was a lot to process. Not mention I didn't even want to think about Diana. I'm pretty sure I hated her.

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"What made you decide to stay?" She sounded a little worried.

I paused. I think I had been her shoes, my decision would have been confusing to me too. I'd bitched and complained about how weird the island was. I was barely able to stomach their practices. Then I meet my estranged mother and BAM I want to try the kool-aid and become a lesbian.

"Well, if I go home, in several weeks I would be leaving for college. It would be time for me to separate myself from my Dad anyway. You know, try life on my own."

"Mother told me about college. You might like it." I wanted to tell her to stop. We both knew she didn't want me to go to college.

"Yeah well. Either way I'd be leaving my father." I looked down at Alice's collarbone. I really didn't know how to feel about Charlie right now.

"Are you angry with him?" she whispered. I looked back to Alice's eyes. My hand, all on its own, reached up to her cheek. My fingers lazily traced the curve of her face. She pursed her lips nervously.

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry Bella." _Yeah me too,_ I thought. We were silent for a long minute then she spoke again. "So what _did_ make you decide to stay?"

"You," I replied honestly.

"Me?"

"Yes. Alice some people wait their whole lives to meet the person who they are meant to be with. And a lot of people never even find that person, but I'm with that someone right now. I just -"

"You just what?"

"I'm just afraid _I _wont be good enough for you," I admitted.

"Why would you think that?" she pleaded.

"Alice you are so smart and talented and funny and beautiful and kind. I'm just me. I'm so selfish and inconsiderate and boring…" I stopped because Alice was staring at me with pained eyes.

"Bella you are wrong. You _are_ beautiful and sweet and smart and funny. Just because you come from some place different that values different things doesn't make you any less special."

I huffed still disagreeing.

"And, You're brave," she concluded.

"Yeah whatever."

"I'm being truthful with you. Do you think your friends at home could have handled all of this so well or even tried to handle it half as well as you have?" She had a small point. Jessica would have been in the corner crying since the minute she showed up, but still I wouldn't jump to calling myself _brave_. "Well can you at least agree that you are smart and funny?" That smile was killing me.

"Okay. I'll give you that," I smirked, then completely against my will, I yawned.

"Maybe," Alice yawned too, half giggling. "we should sleep _a little_. We can talk more later," she reassured me.

"Okay. Um - do you mind if I roll over? I have this weird thing where I can't fall asleep if I'm not facing the nearest wall.

"Please. I want you to be comfortable," she said with a small smile. I looked her lips again for a moment. I wanted to kiss her again, but we were kinda naked now and I was nervous.

"Thanks," I said sheepishly. I rolled over without kissing her.

_Such a chicken._

Suddenly I felt Alice's fingers on my shoulder. I twitched involuntarily at her unexpected touch. It felt nice, but like I said I'm a totally chicken.

"What's this?" she asked tracing a scar on my shoulder.

"Oh, I tried to pet my neighbor's dog and he bit me."

"See, that was brave,'" she said.

I rolled slightly to look at her. "No, Alice. That's what most people would call stupid."

"I guess," she giggled. I caught myself again, staring at her lips. I think she knew what I wanted or maybe she wanted the same thing cause she leaned forward a little, propping herself on her arm. Softly, her lips brushed against mine.

My heart was beating out of control.

After a brief minute she hesitantly pulled away and licked her soft, pink lips. The sight of it forced me to swallow the lump in my throat. I rolled back towards the wall, afraid of what I might say or do next.

We lay there for a moment in silence, fighting sleep.

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"You would have never _really_ liked boys," she told me quietly. There were a few inches of bed and sheets between us, but feeling the heat from her body made my muscles relax a little. Just a little, though. We were still pretty naked.

"Yeah Alice, I'm starting to think that's true."

"Sleep well," she said.

"You too, Alice."

Before I knew it, I was knocked out.

This had been easily the most stressful, the most exhausting 24 hours of my entire life. I'd met my mother.

My actual mother.

She wasn't dead.

She wasn't selling her body for drugs.

She wasn't living the life with a new husband and some new kids across the world somewhere.

She was – an immortal. She was a deity. She'd loved Charlie or so she said. She loved and cared for me.

Or so she said.

I hated her.

I was so glad Esme had been there with me, holding my hand. There were times where I just wanted to smack OR strangle Diana and the Queen. Not that what they were proposing didn't have some of levels of appeal, but their presentation just sucked. I had been lied to for me whole freaking life. Not just a few weeks here and there, but my whole life.

I mean, couldn't I have known? Everyone else knew. Just the thought of all the random girls _and birds,_ who had referred to me as Princess. Who _didn't_ know beside me?

That's why I trusted Alice so much. She wanted me to know and it killed her not to tell me the truth. She wanted to give me a fair chance to decide.

I had a lot to think about, but I knew I wanted to stay. I _did_ believe in fate and if Alice and I were meant to be together, then so be it. The In-laws were already on board. And the upside to staying on the island: I would only be forced to see Diana one week of out the year.

And Alice had been right about me and boys. I honestly couldn't remember ever even having a crush on someone, guy or girl. Maybe something in the back of my heart just knew that there was someone special waiting for me. Maybe there was a part of my mind that kept me happily crush-free, kept me happy and single, for Alice. She was smart, and funny and remarkably sweet and caring. She was gorgeous and I would say a pretty excellent kisser.

I didn't hate the idea of us being together forever.

Not one bit.

It was dark when I opened my eyes again. I was very warm and comfortable. Someone had lit a small torch and placed it just inside the door.

My arms were wrapped around Alice. My head was resting on her breast. She was still asleep, breathing softly. I could hear some vaguely familiar noises coming from outside. The women of the island were at it again. Having sex, having _fun, _making love, fucking or whatever you want to call it. The same sexually charged energy filled the air, but this time it had a genuine effect on me. I wanted to wake Alice up, but I didn't know for what.

We were still both pretty timid the two times we'd kissed. It might have been way too soon to test the physical limits of our relationship, whatever that physical relationship was supposed to be.

My body, without my permission took control then. I didn't even realize what I had been doing until much later. I moved my head just a little, just so Alice's nipples was near my mouth. I kept the rhythm of my breathing close to normal, but for some reason, I began breathing hot, wet air on Alice's nipple. It started to harden, making my mouth water.

After just a few breaths Alice moved, sighing a bit. I closed my mouth, holding completely still.

Alice moved again, her eyes fluttering open. "Bella?" she whispered, just barely. We looked at each other for a long moment. I had no idea what to say.

_I wanna see what second base is like for us? No, that wouldn't really work._

Alice bit her lip and then placed her hand gently on my cheek. I pushed myself up so we were eye to eye.

"I – I want to –" I started. I had no idea_ what_ I wanted.

"We can just kiss, perhaps and see what happens," she suggested sweetly. The breathy sound of her voice was making me unbelievably warm – and wet. I felt so awkward.

"Okay," I replied, before pausing. "I just, I'm just nervous. I don't really know what to do."

"I'm nervous too, Bella. Trust me. I do know some things. When we're ready I'll show you."

"Okay," I gulped.

Alice sat up a little. The way she moved made me think I should roll on my back. She rolled on her side and brought her fingers up to my lips. I looked into her eyes, glinting a beautiful hazel in the torchlight, the flecks of green and caramel dancing together. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she was holding back.

I reached up and ran my fingers down her cheek very slowly.

"You can tell me," I said.

"I will," she whispered. "Soon." She kissed me then. This time was completely different. Before it was almost like we were counting the seconds, just seeing how long the kiss would last before one of us would chicken out and pull away. Now I didn't want to pull away at all and I don't think Alice did either.

My eyes had slid closed. Her head tilted slightly and her lips parted. They were wet and sweet and so soft. I loved the way her mouth felt against mine. My arm wrapped around Alice's body and I pulled her a bit closer. Well, for a second.

Her breasts pressing against my right one was not close enough for her and once she was on top of me, settling herself between my legs, I realized that before we hadn't been close enough for me either.

Our lips had been moving together in perfect sync, when I moaned lightly against her lips. Her stomach gently brushed the throbbing spot between my legs. I think the sound I made encouraged Alice to shift her weight, pressing her stomach against me once more. I moaned again, breaking my lips from hers. I opened my eyes just as her lids fluttered open. I think her gaze mirrored the overwhelming desire I was feeling.

"Open your legs a little wider," she whispered patiently. I did what she said and she moved up my body a little bit, bringing her dripping core in line with mine. I drew in a sharp breath at the sensation. I could feel the wetness from Alice's pussy connect with mine. A soft gust of air between our thighs made our juices cool and tingle. My hips started to wiggle a little bit, determined to find more friction. Gently she ran her fingertips down my thigh to my calf. I swallowed the lust and the nervous energy building in my chest and let the goose bumps spread.

Her eyes held mine as she brought my leg up and wrapped it around her hip. The movement forced my hips to tilt slightly upward. My other leg slid up on its own and wrapped around the other side of her body. My heels gently pressed into the back of her thighs.

From then on our movements were natural and automatic. Alice was clearly in control, but my body cooperated very well, matching her rhythmic brushes. I had no idea what exactly we were doing, but it felt so amazing. Alice's clit began brushing against mine, almost softly. It sent this wild tingling sensation all over my body and when she leaned in closer and began kissing me again, our nipples began to rub together.

I couldn't control the way I was moaning and sighing and whimpering into her lips and neither could she. She was making me more and more wet with every sound rising from her chest. I wanted her so bad.

My tongue pressed against her lips and they parted automatically. Her tongue came into my mouth and softly caressed my tongue. She tasted so sweet. I started cataloging then all the things I wanted to do to her, all the things I wanted her to do to me. Feeling her lips and tongue all over my body, the taste of her, gliding my tongue between her legs, her nipples between my fingers, between my lips.

These fantasies wove in and out of my consciousness as I drifted back to the present. My hands traced the soft skin of her back down to her perfect ass. I gripped it with both hands, pulling her closer to me. She moaned deeply, thrusting her tongue deeper into my mouth. The pressure created the most delicious, forceful friction. I knew soon I was going to come.

A few perfect minutes later, though Alice pushed herself up and off of me. My eyes flew open.

_What is she doing?_

I watched her as grabbed my hips and pulled me down so I was flatter on my back, my head barely on the pillows.

"Tell me, okay, if you like this," she said nearly breathless. She was close too. I trusted her. She knew a way that would make us come, together.

I nodded in agreement.

Staying on her knees Alice brought one of her legs over my hip so that our thighs were interlaced. She grabbed my waist and pulled me an inch or so further down. Then she lowered herself onto me.

I cried out as every single inch of our dripping wet pussies started rubbing together. I had no idea my body could feel this way. With one hand Alice held on to my thigh, with the other, she traced my swollen nipple. My right hand gripped her thigh, holding on. Her skin was so soft.

My eyes squeezed shut as I pressed into her as hard as I could, letting her control the way our hips rocked together. My mouth was watering uncontrollably. Alice was making me feel so good.

Our bodies rubbed together desperately, hard. I couldn't get close enough. I wanted Alice to consume me.

Soon with one final push, my pussy started to quiver, moisture seeping out of me. My eyes squeezed tighter, flashing lights blinding me behind my eyes lids. Alice's name broke from me lips, but in my head, my mind recited a single phrase over and over again.

_I love you, Alice. I love you._

"Bella," her voice came again and again in perfect high pinched whimpers. I could feel her juices coat me has she came, gripping my hip tightly.

She leaned forward kissing me slowly again, breathlessly. She pulled our legs apart gently and slid back to where she had been before, laying on top of me. She rolled us then on our sides as we both started to come back down.

Our lips broke a part, but she kept kissing my cheeks and my neck. I was panting, trying to refocus my blurred vision.

Alice and I had had sex, I think. Well, Alice and I had made love.

As we lay there in each other's arms, I now knew what all the religious hype was about. It _was_ worth waiting for that one person. This wouldn't have been the same with anyone else. Not with boys back home, not with the girls in the lagoon, not with _Sun_. Sure anyone could make me come, but Alice had made me feel loved, fully and completely. She was patient and attentive and thorough and amazingly sexy.

The friendship was covered. I knew even if I had decided to leave, I would always want Alice in my life. But now with the way we had just been connected, the finally piece of our mythical puzzle, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life pleasing Alice. Being with her would never get old. I would never grow tired of seeing her smile or hearing her moan. I knew that she_ was_ my soul mate, bound to me for eternity and I knew now, that I was in love with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alice… Ready and Willing**

* * *

><p>I shifted my weight, again, so that I was nestled in<em> Bella's<em> arms. Automatically she pulled me closer and kissed me, a few soft pecks on my lips. My hand drifted down to her hip and I traced her soft skin slowly. She exhaled lightly when I reached the curve of her backside. I never wanted to stop touching her.

What we had just experienced had been everything Zafrina told me to expect. She'd told me that once I was able to really be with my Match- once Bella and I were finally able to make love to each other- it would be the single best experience of my life. She said that I would never be able to leave Bella again; my love for her would only multiply, that I would yearn for her touch every minute of every day, that I would do anything and everything to make her happy. Making Bella come and having Bella make me come had changed everything. Zafrina was right.

At one point I had been mildly curious about what drinking the Amah really felt like, but now I truly had no desire to find out. I would never grow tired of the way Bella could make me feel, all on her own. I did not realize until I heard the way she sighed my name as her climax consumed her, just how much I loved her. I was hers now, body and soul. Every inch of me belonged to Bella.

After a moment, I bothered to look around. It was hard to take my eyes off of her body, but I could tell Fire had been here under the Queen's orders. He often did her biding. He _did _belong to Diana and my mother, which I could explain to Bella now that she was better informed, but mother and Diana and Tanya typically only used him for one thing. The rest of the time he was under the Queen's control. My sleep torch was lit and there were trays of food on a golden cart from the Palace.

I think Bella could have sustained me forever, but I was famished and knew she had to be at least a little bit hungry. I looked up the fraction of an inch to meet her eyes, her perfect, gorgeous brown eyes, those mahogany pools I simply wanted to drown in. My small movement encouraged her to look back at me.

"Are you hungry, Angel?" I knew that was a monicker Zafrina and Kate had applied to me, but now it just seemed fitting for Bella. She was my _Angel_ now, heaven sent to make me whole.

"Yeah, I am," she replied. She didn't seem to mind the nickname.

As hard as it was to move, I slid to my feet and pushed the serving trays over to the side of the bed. Bella sat up, crossing her legs under her body and pulled the sheet around her, covering her breasts. I could have gazed at her beautiful, naked body all day, but she still looked so amazing. Her tousled hair shimmered a little in the torch light. Her lips look so soft and worn, all the more eager to be kissed. And Bella, she looked happy. I smiled at her and a little to myself as I unfolded the cloth that accompanied the food.

"These are stain proof, I suppose you would say,?" I told her spreading it on the bed in front of her.

"Oh," she said with a little smile. She looked so happy. It made my heart flutter.

I uncovered the trays and turned to her.

"I'll just have whatever," she said lightly.

I grabbed a bowl of fruit and handed it to her and then sat down with a small platter of bread and cheese. Looking under the trays I saw that the Queen had sent over some water for Bella and I and a pint of the Amah. I wondered for a moment if it would interest Bella this time around.

"Uh- the Queen sent over some of the Amah. Would you like to try it now?" I asked, trying not to sound too hesitant. I didn't want my feelings to influence her decision.

"Do you want to?" she asked. Maybe I wasn't as convincing as I had hoped. I bit my lip, not wanting to lie. "Cause I don't, really. Maybe later."

"Okay," I said smiling. I poured us each a small cup of water and handed one to Bella. I found it nearly impossible to keep from watching her lips while she ate. It took every part of my self-control to concentrate on my own food.

After a few moments, a few long agonizing moments, my eyes met Bella's. She giggled a little, chewing on a grape.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I wanna do that again," Bella said with a smirk, her skin flushing a delicious pink. So was utterly beautiful. I leaned forward over the food and kissed her softly on the lips.

"We can do that as much as you like, as often as you like," I told her.

"Good," she replied, scrunching her nose in the most adorable way.

We sat for a few minutes more, eating slowly. I truly had no idea what to say. There were many things running through my mind. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted wrap my arms around her and run my fingers through her hair. I wanted make love to her over and over again. And I wanted to tell her how I really felt. I wished I'd had the courage inside of me. I had done so much to keep Bella, but I didn't know if I was ready to tell her what I was thinking. I was too afraid to come out and say the words _I love you_.

I kept my eyes on my hands, fiddling with a small bit of an apple.

"Alice, I wanted to ask you something," she said sweetly.

With the sound of her voice, she immediately had my attention. "Of course. Please ask," I replied.

"Why did you cause the storm? I mean I'm glad you did, especially now," she smiled, looking at me through her lashes. "But what made you do it, then?"

I knew I would have to explain this to her at some point. I took a deep breath.

"Your birthday is in two days time and Diana had planned for her week stay to coincide with that day. She had planned to come to your house _on your birthday_ and simply tell you everything." I gave her a moment. Her smile had faded and her eyes grew wider. Her hand was still, a piece of bread dangling from her fingers. I swallowed, ready to continue. I had to explain it all now, get it all out there, but I hated what this new knowledge of her mother and _her father_ was doing to her.

"From what I _did_ know about you, I knew you would not be pleased with Diana arriving at your door. I know- I know it was selfish of me, but I wanted you to like it here. I wanted to meet you and I knew if Diana did it her way, there would no chance of her convincing you to follow her back."

"You're right," she looked down, her eyes growing dark. I quickly, but carefully, moved the trays back on to the cart and the cloth out of the way. Then I slid closer to her. My hand automatically went to the side of her neck and gently tried to soothe her there. She looked up at me then.

"I thought if I could get you here for at least a few days before Diana was allowed to return you would get a chance to see for yourself what she was offering. She found out you were brought here early and she asked the queen to grant her permission to return. The Queen agreed, but added two days to the next calendar."

Bella thought for a long minute then mumbled under her breath, "I wished the Queen would never let her come back." I wished I had some words of comfort of Bella. Diana had sacrificed much for her, but she had also hurt my mother deeply with her initial decision to leave. I know Diana was serving a great purpose on Earth, but now with my Mother's heartache only compounded by the tears I saw threatening to fall from Bella's eyes, it was hard to feel _anything_ for the Princess.

"And Bella, it was not her who rescued you from the storm." Maybe I shouldn't have told her, but she had the right to know.

"What?" she was angry now.

"Another one of the Amazons, Kebi, did. The queen sent her when she found out what I had done."

"Did you get in trouble with the Queen or Diana?" she asked, her tone suddenly flooding with concern - for me. My heart tightened in my chest. She really did care for me.

"No. Mother spoke to them on my behalf. She made them understand - at least that part. She knew how badly I wanted to be with you. She knew how I would feel about you once we met," I told her.

"Alice, I - ah," I gazed at her carefully. "It's nothing. I just wish we didn't have to meet that way. I wish it could have been easier, for both of us."

"I know, Bella. But I am so happy to have you here, with me now."

"I am not going anywhere," she promised. My love for her boiled in my stomach, blocking my throat. I swallowed, forcing it back down, giving myself a chance to think, a chance to process what I really wanted. But I already knew what that was. In this moment and every moment since I'd met her, I'd wanted Bella and nothing else.

I pulled the sheet down, exposing her breasts. I ached to touch her perfect pink nipples. She swallowed a little, then started to move towards me. In a catlike motion, she smoothly brought herself up on all fours, her hands on either side of my thighs, our lips inches apart.

"I think I want you to show me more of what you know, but go slow. Okay?" she purred. My heart took off at the idea of Bella wanting me to please her more. I nodded, then slowly brought my right hand up to her breast. Our eyes held as she let me gently tease her nipple with my fingertips. She inhaled a quick breath through her nose then licked her luscious pink lips.

"I want to kiss you," she confessed. Her eyes drifted down to my lips then back up to meet my gaze. My fingers were still occupied, rubbing her breasts as gently as possible. I wondered if she could tell just how much I loved her, just how much control I was exercising.

"Bella, Angel. I'm yours...forever. You can kiss me whenever you want. And I think you should know that I want to kiss you too." I confessed, right back.

Her lips turned up into a positively seductive smirk "Well why aren't we kissing then?" she asked. My fingers were still caressing her nipple.

"I have no_ Earthly_ idea," I giggled. I leaned forward closing the gap between us, but the moment our lips met, Bella's hand came up to my shoulder and she lightly began pushing me back. Part of me thought she wanted me to be in control, but I thought too that she was testing herself, testing the limit of what she felt comfortable enough to do.

I watched Bella, gazing at her hands and her lips, wondering what she intended to do. I lay back, propping myself on my elbows. Bella slowly and light trailed her fingers down the side of my thigh. Gently she slid my legs to the center of the bed, straddling my thighs.

"Who taught you how to touch me like that?" she asked quietly.

"Zafrina and Kate. Is that okay?" I asked nervously. I didn't know what conclusions she would draw from my answer.

"Mhmm," she nodded then looked back down, gazing at my body. I exhaled, relieved.

Then, I was patient. I wanted her to touch me everywhere, with her hands, with her lips, but I had to let Bella set her own pace. I knew I would draw much pleasure from her no matter how she touched me, and whenever she wanted me to I would please her right back.

After a few moments Bella's eyes settled on my breast. I couldn't help the way my hips squirmed a little on the bed, my thighs rubbing together. Bella's lustful for gaze was making me so wet. I was aching for her to touch me, anywhere.

She lifted her left hand slowly and ran her fingers tips over my breast. I swallowed, straining to keep my eyes open. Her touch was perfect, soft yet delibrate. She was purposefully taking it slow. Our eyes met and I could tell she was enjoying teasing me.

My pussy was throbbing, growing wetter and wetter.

She inched a bit forward, bringing her face closer to mine. We both watched my nipple as it began to swell even more under her fingertips. Bella dipped her head forward then and slowly ran the side of her tongue around my nipple. I couldn't control it. My head fell back between my shoulders as soft whimpers escaped my lips. It felt so amazing. I never wanted her to stop.

My eyes closed and let myself bask in the sensation. Bella brought her other hand up to my right nipple and began stroking it gently. All the while her tongue still proceeded slowly drawing lazy, excruciating circles around the other. Her pace didn't change nor did the sensation, but the anticipation did. It pulled at my insides, dragging my hips upwards to Bella's sweet core. I moaned, annoyed and aroused, when our bodies did not make contact the way I wanted them to.

Something told me to open eyes and when I did Bella was gazing at me, my nipple still secure between her lips. Her brown eyes held me for a moment before she spoke. "Baby, lay back," she purred at me. My stomach did a backflip. Her words, that one simple word, _Baby_, my heart sputter and my pussy twitch violently. She owned me. Completely.

I lay back, resting my head in the sheets as Bella climbed further up my body. She swallowed for a moment, a hint of nervous in her expression, but after a moment it disappeared. She'd made some sort of decision.

Her lips went back to my left nipple then and I sighed and moaned uncontrollably. Feeling my hips thrust up again, Bella gently used her knee to part my legs. I welcomed it, eagerly. The soft part of her leg just above her knee and the wider expanse of her thigh pressed up against me with just the right amount of pressure.

She proceeded to slowly move her leg up and down my body, spreading my wetness around. The movement across my lips was driving me insane, my arousal consuming me.

"More," I panted, my eyes unable to open.

She slid down my body a little further, pressing her wet core into the identical spot on my body. Our legs intertwined created the perfect amount of pressure, the perfect kind of friction. I wanted to move but before I did, Bella began moving her hips in a deep forceful rhythm. I moaned again, wrapping my arms around her back, pulling her closer.

Bella rocked into me with quick, rough thrusts, much harder than a few hours before, but I loved the sensations. I loved the harsh moans it was forcing out of me.

"Come, Baby. Please." Bella begged, panting against my lips. How could I not give her what she wanted? I shifted my hips a fraction of an inch and arched into her next few thrusts willingly. The slight change caused my thigh to rock into her pussy even harder, sending us both spinning, whimpering each others names. I came harder than I thought possible, coating myself and Bella with every drop of my wetness and me with hers.

I held on to her, kissing her perfect lips as she slowed her pace, our clits still gently brushing against each others bodies.

Sooner than I would have hoped, Bella broke the kiss and slid down my body a little. She nestled both of her legs gently between mine.

"I'm sorry," Bella panted against my chest. "I got carried away."

"Please don't apologize. Please feel free to get carried away as much and as often as you like."

"I think I just might," she laughed a little. I loved this new and different side of her. She was still figuring herself out- what her role was here and she still wasn't one hundred percent sure what to do with me, but she was trying. I felt the self-effacing air about her start to dwindle. She didn't seem so hesitant or nervous anymore. She took control and I loved it. I loved her, even more.

I wanted her to make love to me again, but it was really late, or early and I had a feeling the next day would be filled with more challenges for us. We still had to deal with all that Bella's decision to stay meant and we still had to deal with Diana.

I moved a bit and she followed my lead back under the sheets. They weren't necessary for warmth, but I think she was accustomed to being covered. I could see no problem with that, as long as we were in each other arms, here, together.

Bella turned again to face the wall. I didn't mind that either. I wanted her to be comfortable. I wanted her to get a peaceful night's sleep, or at least what was left of the night. I wrapped my arm around her stomach, pressing my breasts into her. She scooted back as far as she could, pressing herself into the curve of my lap. I knew she could feel the wetness against her backside.

I knew the morning would come. We would wake and there would be things I had to do. But I didn't care for any of those things, any of those necessary tasks. I wanted to lay like this, play like this with Bella, my perfect Angel, forever.

The sound of Luna's voice woke me early in the morning.

"Alice," she whispered.

I opened my eyes and smiled to myself a little. Bella and I had switched places in the night. Her soft arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and her cheek was gently nestled into my neck.

"Hi Luna," I whispered back. I didn't want to wake Bella unnecessarily. "What is it?"

"The Queen wants to see Bella."

I sighed heavily. Our little peace of heaven interrupted again by royal formalities. I turned my head a little and Bella readjusted sliding back a little. "Bella, Angel. Wake up."

She sighed, smiling. "Do I have to?"

"Bella, the Queen needs to speak to you," Luna repeated.

Bella's eyes flew open and she stared at Luna. "I can understand you."

I kissed her on the forehead. "I told you once you decided to stay, you would be able to hear all of the animals."

"Right," she said slightly confused. Her eyes slid from Luna to me. My teeth grazed the inside of my lip as she gazed at me hungrily. I felt a whole new knot tie in my stomach. I considered asking Luna to leave.

"Luna, tell the Queen we'll be right up," Bella said softly. She titled her head up then and kissed me deeply. A soft whimper escaped from my chest. I couldn't help it. Kissing her was so wonderful. I could have spent all day in bed with her doing just that.

After a moment of us being extremely rude, Luna spoke again. "Uh - Bella. The Queen would like to speak to you alone."

"Yeah, that's not going to work," she said against my lips and went right back to kissing me. I giggled as she lightly tickled my side.

"Bella, she was very insistent that you come alone."

Bella broke the kiss then, her face flushing red. "Luna. Alice is gonna come with me. I promise I will tell the Queen _I_ am the one disobeying her orders, not you." She kept her voice calm, but she was still rather angry.

"Luna, do not worry please. I will have Mother speak to her if she grows truly upset." I assured her.

"Okay," Luna said. She trusted me. Even though the Queen was not known for her even temper, I would never let any harm come to her. A moment later Luna flew out the window, giving Bella and I few more minutes of privacy.

"We should prepare to leave. If the Queen is kept waiting too long, she'll send Cru and then Mika."

"Who is Mika?" Bella sighed, sitting up.

"Her eagle." I couldn't contain my giggle. I had only seen Mika a few times, but she _was_ a full grown bald eagle, ridiculous to use as a messenger bird. She couldn't even fit through some of the smaller archways.

Bella stared at me, then huffed a small laugh. "Figures."

We took our time getting dressed. Not because Bella was annoyed with the Queen and Diana, but because I couldn't stop touching her - in ways that would not facilitate a speedy departure. And Bella couldn't seem to stop kissing me. I tried to help her into her robe, but her lips kept finding mine, stilling my hands at her waist or over her breast or as they brushed past her shoulders.

"Maybe I should put on my own sandals," she whispered against my cheek.

"I agree," I said. A small squeal boiled over as Bella pinched me gently before going to grab our shoes. Once they were tied we started walking to the palace, fingers intertwined.

Bella was quiet again, letting me lead the way. I wanted to ask her what she was thinking, but I knew she might want this time to have her thoughts. If Bella cared for me the way I thought she did, she'd open up when she was ready.

Finally we reached the main archway. Bella stopped and pulled me a little bit closer. I swallowed the nervous ball of energy rising in my chest. Her eyes were clouded with worry.

"I love you," she said, then pursed her lips cautiously waiting for my reply. My heart should have taken off running. I'd waited 19 years to hear those words, but the furrowing of her brow was saying too much. She was upset and afraid.

"Bella, I love you too." My free hand stroked her cheek.

"I just know that every time I talk to the Queen or Diana its going to be bad news or some shit I don't want to deal with." I was little shocked to hear her swear. Not that it bothered me but it simply further highlighted how upset she was and _that_ did bother me.

"No matter what happens today, I just wanted you to know that. I know it's only been a couple days, but _you've_ changed my life completely and I love you." The tears brimming her eyes forced mine to the surface. I grabbed her then, wrapping my arms around her as tight as I could. She hugged me back with just as much force. I never wanted to let her go.

"I love you too," I whispered. "So much."

She released me after a moment and I placed my hands on her face scanning her eyes, looking for a sign that she was ready to face the Queen again. She gazed back and after a brief moment nodded. My hands dropped back down to hers and our fingers intertwined again.

I led Bella to the Queen's main receiving room. Mother was there with Diana and the Queen. She smiled slightly at Bella and me, a smile she gave me when she wanted me to be brave. I inhaled deeply and squeezed Bella's hand.

"You wanted to see me?" Bella asked.

"Yes Bella. Good Morning. Good Morning Alice. I trust you slept well." the Queen replied.

"Good Morning and yes we did," I answered politely.

"And I trust you saw the food that was sent to you."

"Yes, thank you." Bella replied. Her tone was quick and impatient. The Queen chose to ignore it.

"Well since you brought Alice with you, I will tell you both. Bella you are to return to your father today to say your goodbyes. Diana will take you" I felt Bella stiffen beside me. "And when you return I have arranged for you and Alice to move to your quarters here."

"Why? What's wrong with Alice's room?" Bella asked.

"Her quarters are designed to accommodate one person, not two. But if you would rather reside away from the palace I will arrange that instead." She paused for a brief moment, glaring at Bella. No one had ever talked to the Queen like this before, but Bella _was_ her granddaughter and Bella had every right to be angry. "When you return you and Alice will be bound and Zafrina will begin your instruction."

I leaned over quickly pressing my lips to her ear. "Being bound to your Match is similar to being married. We'll have our wedding when you return."

"Oh," she said to me with a slight nod, before addressing the Queen, but mostly Diana this time. "Alice isn't coming with me to see Charlie? Don't you think he would like to meet her?"

"Bella, Alice can't go to the mortal realm," Diana replied.

"Why? You all made an exception for Kebi or whatever her name is. She came and got me, right? Well this is sort of a big deal, you know with me leaving Earth forever and all. _My father_ might want to meet her." Bella was seething, gripping me tightly. I didn't want to anger the Queen anymore than I already had, but I _would_ journey with Bella to see her father, if she wanted me to. I would go anywhere for her. I squeezed her hand, again.

Diana and the Queen looked at each other for a moment, engaging in silent conversation. Bella pulled our fingers still intertwined, behind her back, pulling me closer still.

Finally Bella spoke again, breaking the intense silence. "I'm not going anywhere with _you_ unless Alice comes with me."

She glared directly at Diana.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella...Cleansed and Transported**

* * *

><p>Maybe I should have been nicer to "Grandma", but her and Diana had been asking a lot of me lately. I finally had someone I loved and trusted in Alice and I wasn't exactly up to walking away from her, not right now.<p>

I watched as the Queen and Diana continued their visual battle of wits for a few moments more. Alice kept a firm hold on my hand. She didn't say anything, but I knew she was with me on this. She didn't want us to be separated either, not forcibly, for any amount of time. My other hand went behind my back and I rubbed Alice's soft hand between my palms. She swallowed nervously, but scooted a little bit closer. I turned slightly and kissed her on her forehead. That seemed to help her relax a little. I could feel her shed a little of the tension on her shoulders.

Finally Diana and the Queen turned back to Alice and I. I guessed they'd made their decision.

"Alice can join you for one day and then you are to spend some time alone with your father before returning," the Queen declared. I turned my gaze towards Alice. She looked back at me, nodding slightly. Maybe this was the best offer we would get.

"Fine."

"Diana, Senna will perform the Cleansing and the three of you will depart." I didn't bother asking what she was talking about. Alice would tell me. Diana simply nodded and then started walking towards Alice and I. Esme was not far behind her.

"Follow me please," Diana said walking past us.

Esme caught up and laced her arm with mine, towing us along.

"Senna, Zafrina's sister, will perform what we call a Cleansing," Esme told me.

"It's sort of like a quickie baptism," Alice added with a small smile. She was so adorable. I couldn't wait to be alone with her again – for more than one reason.

"That's correct. And once you are 'Cleansed' you will be officially considered an Amazon. You will also be invincible in the moral realm."

I stopped walking.

"What?"

"Bella, you'll be one of us now, well like your Mother and the other Amazons. You'll be an immortal. You'll be invincible." I thought about this for a moment. Well tried to at least, but gave up when Alice's fingers squeezed mine. I think she was trying to tell me to take everything one step at a time. That's what I would have to do. Living for forever, being able to toss myself off tall buildings wasn't something I could really wrap my mind around. And honestly it wasn't something I wanted to think about at the moment. I had a baptism to get to.

We followed Diana through the palace to this long room, which had this kind of gigantic indoor swimming. There was a woman there, naked of course. I could only assume it was Senna. She looked exactly like Zafrina except her skin was a few shades lighter, more of a deep caramel color, where as Zafrina's was more of a milk chocolate.

I took my eyes off of her when Diana stopped at the large double doors leading into the room.

"Alice will join you. I will be waiting right here," Diana said taking Esme's hand.

"Okay." I said quietly. Being dunked in some water should't be much of a big deal. I didn't trust Diana, but I did trust Esme and of course I trusted Alice. I had nothing to be nervous about. This was just one of the many things I was going to have to deal with … today.

Alice and I walked into the room and Diana closed the double doors behind us. It was bright, like every other room in the palace. Large open archways provided a view that looked out over the whole island.

Senna walked towards Alice and I and greeted us warmly. "Good Morning Bella. I understand that you have a journey ahead of you today, so this will go rather quickly. The Cleansing itself is nothing more than a brief submersion. What may come as a shock to you is how you feel and what you see and hear when you resurface. Please do not be alarmed. Just remember that you are being reborn and all of your senses will be truly in tune with island."

"Okay," I said swallowing. Now I was nervous.

"Please undress and step into the water with me."

Alice turned to face me then. She sank to her knees and started pulling the leather straps free. When she was done she stood looking at my face. "There are animals and other creatures that we have here that you do not have on Earth. As a visitor you were unable to see them. It would have been too much, maybe." I nodded. A two headed goat or something like that wouldn't have made my first few days here any easier. "They are all very friendly, just –"

"Different," I smirked at her.

"That's right. Different." She pulled my robe off me and handed it to a younger girl who seemed to appear out of nowhere. She carried fresh white robes in her hands that I assumed were for me, and draped my blue one over her shoulder. Alice thanked her and then turned back to me.

I should have been self-conscious in front of Senna, naked with Alice like this, but for some reason I wasn't. Senna waited patiently. I think she knew that Diana was in some sort of a hurry, but she actually seemed completely happy giving Alice and I few moments to ourselves.

"I'm glad I'm allowed to come with you, even if only for a little while," Alice's hands gently swept over my body. Her left hand settled on my breast. I sighed a little and wrapped my arms around her waist, watching her. She grazed my nipple with her finger. I watched her lips and she kept her eyes focused on what her hands were doing.

"Me too" I paused, thinking that what I was about to say was very far from what I wanted to do. "Let me get this over with so we can go."

"Okay," she whispered. She gazed at my lips for a moment then gently tugged on my nipple, instantly soaking my inner thighs. My breath caught and Alice smiled, leaning in closer to kiss me. I think she really liked the affect she had on me.

We kissed for a few moments, but then I released her when I remembered that not only did we have an audience, but there was still the issue of the quantum leap to Charlie's house.

_Geez he's gonna meet Alice. _Another matter, entirely, to wrap my mind around.

I turned towards the pool and walked towards Senna's out stretched hand. She held onto me as I waded down a few steps into the warm, shallow water.

"Just let my arms guide you. Your body will be under no longer than ten seconds and then this part of your inception will be complete."

"Okay," I said swallowing. I turned to face Alice, who smiled slightly. She rocked a little, shifting her weight, much like she had the first moment we met. She was anxious to have me back her side I guessed. This time though, she wasn't the only one.

Senna's arms came up behind my back. Despite her delicate curves, she was incredibly strong. I was almost afraid _not_ to bend the way her arms were willing me to.

She cradled my back and slowly brought my whole body under the water. After one brief moment, I could feel her body vibrate slightly, like she was humming or something. Unable to hear and too afraid to open my eyes, I started counting to ten. When I got to seven she brought me up out of the water. I blinked, wiping the water running off my forehead off my face.

Everything looked exactly the same.

I was kinda hoping for some weird crap to happen. Maybe there would be a dragon standing next to Alice or maybe a sphinx juggling outside the window, but nope. There wasn't anything new or usual for me to look at.

"There's nothing in here, Angel," Alice said catching the look of confusion on my face. She had taken the white robe from the girl and had a towel in her other hand.

"Go now," Senna said. "I look forward to knowing you when you return." I was starting to like her. She had a very calming aura about her and her voice was pleasant and kind.

"Thank you," I said walking out of the pool. Senna followed and began getting dressed herself. I took the towel from Alice and dried myself off. When I was done she quickly wrapped the robe around me and secured it at my waist with a golden rope belt. I was part of the team now.

As soon as the laces were tied on my sandals, Senna opened the large double doors. Diana and Esme thanked her and she was gone.

"Bella, although some of your skills will take practice to harness, now that you have been Cleansed, you have the ability to teleport," Diana said.

"Okay. Well what do I do?" She just made it sound_ so_ easy.

_Just teleport Bella. All the kids are doing it._ She wasn't making me warm to her with her smug attitude. I still wanted to smack her a little bit.

"Just close your eyes and envision yourself where you would like to go. I will bring Alice to Charlie's kitchen."

"Okay. One question though. What about our clothes?" Even if it was summer in Forks, togas would exactly cut it.

"Don't worry. It will be taken care of," she replied. I just nodded.

Esme dropped her hand then and went to embrace Alice who let go of my fingers.

"You just listen to Bella. Everything will be fine and I'll be right here when you get back," Esme said before kissing Alice on the forehead.

"Yes Mother," Alice whispered back. It hit me then. Clothing aside, Alice was about to go to a different universe for the first time. I had no idea how she was so calm, but she was. She actually looked a little excited.

Esme let her go and Alice walked over to Diana, and turned with her back to her. Diana wrapped her arms around Alice's chest.

"Bella you go first and Alice and I will follow. I promise you will be fine," she said

"Fine." I replied. Esme squeezed my hand for a moment then turned to look at Diana. The shared some silent exchange. I wondered how long it would be before Alice and I would no longer need words to say what we were feeling. I wondered if we would ever be the perfect Match the Esme and Diana were.

"Wait." I closed the distance between Alice and I. Diana released her and took a few steps back. I grabbed her face, looking deep into her eyes. "Just in case I get stuck in a time warp or something." I pressed my lips to hers, hard. I knew at least for Esme's sake Diana wouldn't let anything happen to Alice, but I wanted to taste her lips one more time, just in case Diana wasn't exactly right about how easy this whole teleporting thing was supposed to be. I released her against my will and looked at her face as she licked her lips, forcing her eyes to open. "Love you," I whispered.

"Love you more," she smirked at me.

"We'll see about that." I muttered back. She was unbelievably adorable.

"Bella," Diana said.

"Okay. Let's go."

"Just close your eyes and will it to be so," she said. "We'll be right behind you."

"Okay. Here goes nothing." I felt like a complete ass, but I did what Diana said. The last thing I heard was Alice giggling, probably at the face I was making at Diana.

When I opened my eyes I was standing in Charlie's kitchen - our kitchen. I looked around, a little confused.

Had I dreamt the whole thing?

I had on my regular clothes: my favorite jeans, my chucks and my favorite tattered thermal. This could be any regular Tuesday – I looked at the stove clock – any regular Tuesday Morning. Charlie would be at work. My copy of _Utopia_ was on the table right where I had left it.

I could have totally hit my head and woken up back in my house. Alice, the island, _my mother_, it was all some sort of sick hallucination. That had to be it. But just as I turned to go check if my truck was where I left it I heard the unmistakable sound of Alice's laughter.

Diana and Alice came walking into the kitchen. Diana had a smile on her face and Alice was nearly doubled over in laughter. Alice looked - amazing. She had on this adorable long sleeve shirt, the typical lumber jacket plaid of red and black. Over it she wore a form fitting down vest. My eyes raked over her. The curves of her thighs were highlighted by a pair of extremely tight jeans and a pair of black, knee-high boots.

Alice was hot as hell.

Diana was wearing some jeans and a emerald green v-neck shirt and she had her hair up in a ponytail. She looked—good, I guess. If I didn't know she was _my mom _and that she was probably a thousand years old, we could have passed for sisters.

_Damn her._

"What's so funny?" I asked, pretty relieved. I didn't want Alice and everything we'd been though to be some creation of my imagination.

"Diana brought us through - into your back woods. We scared the hell out of this squirrel." I chuckled a bit, a smile touching my lips. I'd never heard Alice laugh like that.

"Charlie wont be home before eight and I have some calls to make." My smile faded at the sound of Diana's voice. Such a buzzkill. Then I watched dumbfounded as she pulled a freaking Blackberry out of her pocket.

Of course she had calls to make. She was super royalty. I bet her mailbox was full with messages of people who were just dying to be saved. She looked up and caught me glaring at her. "Why don't you show Alice around?"

"Really? What if we run into people?" I asked.

"Just tell them who she is to you. Bella, after tomorrow time will be altered to adjust for your withdrawal from this world. Charlie will be the only human who will accurately remember what happens in the next two days."

"Oh," I said. "Oh!" Alice giggled then.

"Well, are you going to give me the grand tour of this cute little planet of yours? I promised I'll be on my best behavior" I thought for a moment. Where the hell could I take her?

_Besides up to my bedroom…_

Diana pulled me from my fantasy when she produced a billfold filled with hundreds.

"What the hell?" I said. I couldn't bite my tongue anymore. All that fucking cash. Had she been sending child support?

"Here," she held out several hundreds to me. "Show Alice around Forks and the take her to the mall in Port Angeles. She'll like the mall."

"I have money thanks." I might as well empty my bank account. I wouldn't have use for any sort of cash on the island. And this was the first time in my life I actually had someone to spend money on, even if it wasn't much.

"Well here, Alice you hold on to it just in case." Alice took the wad of cash, putting an end to the argument.

"I'll make dinner when I get back," I said taking Alice's hand.

"I'll handle dinner. You and Alice just have a good time," She said with a smile, for Alice.

"Fine. Come on, Baby," I said, pulling Alice towards the front door. I grabbed my bag and my phone, which were on the couch where I'd left them the last time I was here. I looked at the display on my phone.

It wasn't Tuesday.

It was Friday. Friday June 10th.

The day _before_ the storm.

Diana wasn't lying about altering time.

"What the hell?" I muttered under my breath.

I should have showed Alice around the house, but I wanted to get away from Diana. She was driving me insane.

I closed the door behind Alice, but then I froze on the top porch step.

There next to my beat up truck was a car that I could only assume was Diana's "mortal" car. A brand new, shiny white BWM sedan. I seriously wanted to slap her.

Alice followed me to the truck and I opened the door for her, helping her into the high cab. Once I was settled behind the wheel, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Bella," Alice said. I looked up to see a small smile on her perfect lips. "We don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to."

"Oh no. Al, that's not it at all. I'm just – she's just getting on my nerves."

"Well, look at it this way. You get to spend the whole day with me," she beamed.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her adorable cheeks, her cute lips. A day alone with her would more than make up for how obnoxiously perfect Diana was trying to be.

"That's true." I kissed her hand and started my engine.

Forks really wasn't much to see. I drove Alice past the high school, past the police station. She was more intrigued by the enormous moss covered trees than anything else. She listened intently as I pointed places and random people out to her. And she asked any question that popped into her head. It was like watching a little kid as the Space Museum for the first time. Her eyes were filled with awe and wonder. Alice, to her credit handled all the men walking around quiet well. I think all of her years of studying up on me had prepared her for men who weren't bound to sex and welding.

"It i_s_ very pretty here," she remarked as we drove past Old Man Cullen's place, the last house before the highway. "But it's rather different."

"Yeah. It is," I chuckled squeezing her hand.

The trip to the mall was rather pointless, seeing as how neither Alice or I couldn't take anything back to Themyscira with us, but some how Alice managed to make it fun.

I followed her from store to store as she tried on tops and dresses and shoes. God, she loved the shoes. "I bet Rosalie had a pair like these," she joked, holding up a pair of four inch, red stilettos.

To my pleasant surprise we some how ended up in Victoria's Secret. I walked around with Alice holding her hand as she picked up various items, examining them carefully. People looked at us curiously, but obviously no one said anything. There weren't exactly a lot of lesbian couples_ out_ and walking around in this "city".

"Um, why don't you wait for me outside," Alice said sweetly.

"Okay." She was up to something, but I knew it couldn't be_ all_ bad. We were in Victoria's Secret. I turned once as I was walking out to see Alice asking one of the sales ladies for help. She was so cute.

I stood for a few minutes just outside the entrance to the store. I tried to think about Alice, instead of Diana –or Charlie. What the hell was I going to say to him? How was going explain who Alice was, what she meant to me?

I stared at the Helzberg's across the way.

_Maybe I could –_

My thoughts were interrupted by Alice's voice, coming from inside the store. I turned to see her talking to some guy, maybe a few years older than us. He was obviously hitting on her.

"Well I'm seeing someone actually," Alice said politely. She had a small bag in her hand. "But thank you." She turned and walked towards me. The moment we made eye contact it was like she completely forgot about the guy who as just asked her out. Her face light up with a bright smile and she walked right over and kissed me.

When I opened my eyes I watched as the guy's face turned green.

"Are you okay?" I asked. It _was_ her first real conversation with a man.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. He wanted to take me to supper."

"I see," I chuckled. The guy was still staring. "What did you get? I'm sure we can't take anything back."

"I know, but it's for you. For tonight." She smiled, kissing me one more time. This time she slowly slipped her tongue into my mouth, then gently sucked on my bottom lip. When I opened my eyes, the guy was blinking fiercely, nearly sweating. He may not have gotten Alice's number, but we at least gave him something to visualize for the next few days. I laughed, taking in the bewildered expression.

"Okay – well come on. I wanna get you something." I towed Alice across the mall to the jewelry store. The poor guy was still staring as we walked away.

Alice was very cooperative as the sales lady sized her finger. She remained silent as I picked out and paid for a round diamond solitaire in the platinum band. It cost me almost every dollar I had.

She didn't say anything until we were back in the confines of the truck. I slid a little closer to her, nudging my body out of the path of the steering wheel.

"Bella you didn't have to spend any money on me."

I slid the small box out of the bag and pulled the ring out.

"If we were doing this _my_ way, in _my_ world, I would have given you this so our families and every one of our friends would know what you mean to me, they would know that I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. I don't know – how much you know about engagements and stuff, but that's what this ring means. I do love you, Alice and I want to be with you forever." It was a little anti-climatic, but I think I got my point across.

I took Alice's hand and slid the ring on her finger. She swallowed and looked up at me through her dark lashes. "I will wear this, always. Or until tomorrow morning. Whichever comes first," she giggled a little, but then grew very serious. "I wouldn't have wanted to be created for anyone else." She spoke the words slowly. Every single syllable was filled with her love for me.

She gazed at me for a second then pounced on me, crushing her lips to mine. Her hands wrapped into my hair and I shifted under her weight as she scurried to straddle my lap. The kiss grew more heated as she began grinding into my lap, moaning anxiously. I wanted her, right there and then, but something told me the parking lot of the mall was not exactly the best place to do that.

I kissed her feverishly though for a few more moments. I could feel the warmth in my pussy growing to match the heat I could feel against my stomach. I broke my lips from hers.

"It's getting late. We should get back."

"Okay," Alice pouted. "But I'll get you all to myself later tonight, right?" My stomach flipped at the idea of Alice spending the night with me in my bedroom …with me and whatever was in that Victoria's Secret bag. Finally my bed would see some action.

"Yes, Baby. Of course," I assured her. She seemed okay with that answer and slid off my lap so I could drive.

When we got back to the house we could hear Diana busy in the kitchen. Whatever she was cooking smelled great.

_DAMN IT._

I flopped down in a chair and pulled Alice down in my lap.

"Diana, I didn't know you could cook," Alice said with genuine surprise. Diana winked at her before turning back to the stove. She didn't even notice Alice's ring.

Just before I was going to shoot some snide remark Diana's way, the front door opened.

"Bells?" Charlie yelled.

"In here, Dad." I replied squinting my eyes shut.

_Bring on the shit storm._

I opened my eyes when I heard Charlie's heavy boots hit the tiles of the kitchen floor.

His expression was blank as he stared at the woman hovering by the stove.

"Diana," he breathed. I didn't know that tone in his voice. I pulled Alice tighter to me.

Diana didn't say anything. She just stood there biting her lip nervously, the first bit of real emotion I'd seen out of her. Then I watched in amazement as Charlie crossed the room in three long strides. Diana's hands went up to his face and his arms went around her waist.

I didn't know whether to run, or cover my eyes, or throw up, but I felt like I should react _somehow_. They were kissing. I mean seriously kissing. Like conjugal visit kissing. I looked up at Alice and she was just as confused.

_Crap. Esme_.

I couldn't even imagine what the kiss looked like to Alice. Her mother's wife, I guess, kissing someone else and a man at that.

_Real smooth, Diana._

After a solid minute I cleared my throat, nudging Alice off my lap. We stood up and she took my hand. The shuffling of the chair beneath me finally caught their attention. Diana and Charlie managed to pull themselves far enough apart to acknowledge that Alice and I were still in the room.

"Oh," Charlie coughed. "Ah—Sorry Bells. I –uh take it you and Diana have been introduced?"

"Yes," I retorted.

"Yes, Charlie. Bella – knows, _now_," Diana told him.

"I see. Then this must be Alice."

"Yes this is Alice, my - wait what?" I blinked at Charlie. "How did you know about her?"

"I told him, Bella. I told him Alice was planned for you. Charlie has known about Alice since the day I discovered I was pregnant with _you_."

I blinked again, looking at the two of them, my lying, deceitful parents.

_What. The. Fuck._


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella ... Enlightened and Loved**

A dark chuckle rose from my chest as I stared at my mother and father. My mother and my father, who had both been in on this all along.

I needed a moment alone to clear my head, but there was no way I could leave Alice alone with them.

I took her by the hand and led her out the front door. I didn't have it in me to drive, so I just sunk down right there on the front steps, letting go of Alice's hand. I leaned forward, resting my arms and then my chin on my knees. She let me flush out a few frustrated, deep breaths, then softly started rubbing my back.

I was so pissed, but something about Alice's touch made me _sad._ We hadn't even been together a full week and she already _knew_ me. She knew what hurt me. She knew exactly what to say and when not to say anything at all. She knew exactly how to comfort me.

Diana, I expected nothing from her. She had proven to be worse than a deadbeat mom. She was just an asshole and Charlie-. I'd trusted him. How could he known…about Diana,.. about Alice… how could he have known and not said a single word to me? Maybe I was too well adjusted. The happiest kid from a single parent home so he felt no explanation was necessary, but still. How could he?

The tears ran down my cheeks freely now. There was nothing I could do to stop them. Alice slid a bit closer and rested her head on my shoulder, but continued to rub my back and my arm. At that moment it was completely clear to me – I was ready to go. I didn't belong here with Charlie anymore, this stranger I had been calling a father.

My body tensed up when I felt the front door open. Alice lifted her head and turned to see who was standing there.

"Alice, do you mind if I speak to Bella for a sec?" Charlie asked gently. Alice sensing that he wasn't going anywhere until we talked nodded then turned back to me.

"I love you," she whispered softly in my ear. I turned my head slightly to meet her gaze, then lifted my chin so it was level with hers. Alice leaned forward and kissed me softly once on the lips. She got up and went inside the house.

_See Charlie… that is how you kiss someone in front of other people._

Once Alice was inside, Charlie sat down next to me. I had to admit, as betrayed as I felt, Charlie knew me too. He knew there was nothing he could say. So he didn't. He just waited.

"I just want to know why. I keep finding out all this stuff, but I need to know why. Why did you guys even bother? Why her? You knew she couldn't stay with us. Why? Why couldn't you just tell me?'

"Cause I love her, Bells. I know doesn't seem like enough, but really, what choice did I have." I stared at him for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

Charlie took a deep breath and then told me everything about his life with Diana.

They'd met 3 years before I was born while Charlie was visiting New York City. He'd won tickets to the World Series through some talk radio contest and his friend, Mark, now his Deputy Sheriff and him flew out for the game. Diana had been living in the city at the time helping deal with some large scale drug dealers who had begun ruining neighborhood after neighborhood.

On his way back to his hotel, him and Mark stumbled across Diana just as she was about to be mugged or so he thought. Of course at the time he had no idea that she was more than capable of defending herself. Mark and him both took down the mugger and waited with Diana until the police came. Wanting to keep her identity under wraps, she played along.

Afterward Mark and Charlie walked her home and something between them just clicked. He didn't say the words out loud, but of course he was struck by her beauty and Charlie was a really kind, warm guy. It was totally understandable that she would like him.

Charlie's shy though and he figured it would be best to just forget about her. He and Mark were leaving in the morning to come back to Forks and he'd never see her again. Or so he thought.

One winter night, two years later, Charlie came back from the station to find Diana waiting on the front porch, crying. They talked for hours and she told him everything, complete with a little presentation of some of her powers, which included mind reading.

_SHIT._

"You are the only person, the only man who has tried to save _me._ I know what your friend was thinking. I could feel it in his heart. He only helped because you did. But you, what you did was pure and genuine." She told him.

"I knew that we didn't have a future, but you know me Bells, I don't really open up and there she was just spilling her existence to me. I was just – overwhelmed," he admitted.

She stayed with Charlie for a week and would come back every few months to spend a couple days with him here and there – even after I was born. I didn't let that fact affect me at the moment. I could get pissed about that part later.

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why couldn't I know?"

"Well part of that she'll have to explain to you. I'm sorry, but as for me, what was I supposed to say, 'your mother is an immortal super being who can fly and goes around the universe saying people.'"

He had a point, but I was still mad. I sighed heavily, feeling pretty defeated.

"Bella I know you must hate me and I'm guessing you're not to keen on her either, but I promise you that this was the best option we could come up with." For some reason I believed him. While he was talking, I ran the situation over in my head over and over again and if I was in his shoes I wouldn't have known a better way to handle things either. But there was still some stuff that was bugging me.

"And you're okay with the fact that she's practically married to Esme? I mean, Dad I've seen them together. They are _really_ in love."

"I know Bella," he chuckled. "She told me the first night. I don't know, things are different for Diana than they are for Esme. I can't really explain it. She just needed me. She still does I think." I could see that in the way she was kissing him. She seem genuinely drawn to him. I shook my head then. Esme was back on the island possibly very busy with Fire and Tanya and maybe someone else and Diana didn't seem to give it a second thought. Maybe Esme really _was_ okay with what was going on between Diana and my dad. But still…

"You don't regret it at all? Only being able to be with part of her only part of the time?" I asked. My heart had broken a million times for my lonely father, but I never realized his permanent bachelor status was held in place for Diana's sake.

"Bella. Of course I don't regret anything. I got to be a father to a pretty alright kid," he said nudging my shoulder. "I wouldn't have had _you_ with anyone else. So no I don't regret any part of it."

"But I'm leaving Dad and I can't come back." The tears started brimming over again. I loved Alice very much, but I hadn't really prepared myself for letting go of Charlie.

I would never see him again.

"Bells, maybe there's a way. I was – I was planning on asking Diana if there's a way, if you could at least come see me. Not as often as she does, but maybe every few years. Maybe her mother will let you."

"I'd like that, Dad. A lot." I sniffled, laughing to myself a bit. "Maybe I'll kiss up to the Queen and she'll give me what I want for once. Plus she is my grandma, right. So technically she owes me 19 years worth of birthday and Christmas presents."

Charlie laughed then "That's a good point." We were both quiet for a few minutes, thinking maybe there was nothing left to say. But then Charlie spoke. "So I take it they got it right with Alice at least?"

"Yeah. They did. She's pretty amazing." I told him.

"I saw that ring Bells. You're pretty serious about her huh?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well," he said standing up, "Maybe I should get to know my –uh future Match – in –law?"

"Yeah something like that," I smiled at him.

When we got back inside Alice had just finished setting the table. She came right over to me, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Are you alright, Angel?" she asked sweetly. I focused on her beautiful eyes, trying to ignore what I could see out of the corner of my eye: Charlie's hands on Diana's hips.

"Yes, Baby. Thank you."

Charlie tried his hardest to make things comfortable for everyone. He asked Alice all sorts of questions. I _did_ appreciate that he was really trying to get to know her. And he answered all of her question honestly. Diana helped make the connections between her world and ours when Alice seemed to be a little confused.

When we were done, I had reached my limit of family bonding. Dad was great with Alice, but I was exhausted and still pretty upset about everything that had happened.

To my surprise, well not really, Diana excused herself and Charlie.

"Alice you will sleep in Bella's room," she said, more for Charlie. He looked at her nervously for a moment. The parent in him was probably thinking that I shouldn't be able to spend the night with my girlfriend in my room. If Alice was a guy there would have been no way he would have let that happen. But she wasn't and he knew that we were already in way deeper than some high school romance.

He stood taking Diana's hand and bid us good night before they disappeared up to his room.

_Yuck._

Alice helped me clean the kitchen and put the leftovers away for Charlie. I'd cook for him one more time before I left. I didn't want to think about what he would do for food when I was gone.

When we finished, Alice and I settled down in the living room to watch a movie On-Demand. I picked Hairspray. It was light and I figured she'd like the singing and dancing. She had seen so much today and she had handled everything so well, I didn't think something like Shawshank would give Alice a positive final impression of Earth.

She loved it of course. The costumes were her favorite part and she loved Nikki Blonsky and Amanda Bynes. She couldn't see what the big fuss over Zac Efron was though.

"He's so little," she remarked. And I had to agree with her. Compared to Sun and the rest, even though he was cute, Zac looked like a scrawny little boy.

The whole time we lay on the couch, wrapped in each others arms, I forced myself not to feel Alice up. She looked so cute in that tight little lumberjack shirt. She didn't have a bra on and I could see her nipples, hard from rubbing against the fabric. She was so enthralled into the movie she didn't noticed me staring down at her chest. As the minutes passed, it got harder and harder to control myself. My pussy was wet and throbbing just thinking about us being together again.

After the final colorful credits Alice sat up and turned to me. "That was so much fun. Diana told me about movies once, but I didn't think they would be that much fun to watch." Her smile lit up her whole face.

"Well I'm glad you liked it," I replied. I could feel my smile matching hers. We gazed at each other for a few moments before I spoke again. "Are you ready go to sleep, Baby?" I really wanted to see what was in that Victoria's secret bag, but she'd had a long day, we both had. She could have been exhausted.

"I'm ready to go up to your room," she replied, her voice lowered to a whisper. Her hand came up to my face and she stroked my cheek lightly. I swallowed the lust that had building in me for the past two hours. I thought about kissing her, but I knew once I started I wouldn't want to stop. We had to make it up to my bed.

"Come on," I whispered. I took Alice's hand and pulled her off the couch. She grabbed her bag by the foot of the stairs and followed me up to my room. I couldn't hear anything coming from Charlie's room. Thank god.

I closed the door behind me and turned to face Alice. She looked around my small room, taking in all the little things that made up my life; my computer, the rocking chair by the window, my books and CDs scattered all over the place, my bed.

"I like it," she turned finally, smiling at me. "It feels like you."

"Thanks," I smirked back. "We're running out of time, you know. Are you planning on showing me what you got for yourself today?" Alice placed the small bag on the edge of the bed and walked over to me. I watched her eyes, trained on my lips. But when she reached me she completely by passed my mouth and went right for my neck. My head automatically fell to the side, my eyes closing as she ran her tongue from my collarbone to my jaw. I needed to take my panties off very soon.

Her lips traveled up to my ear. "I told you earlier, Angel - " she sucked my earlobe between her teeth nibbling gently. My knees nearly buckled. "what I bought is for _you_… to wear." She pulled away a little, our eyes meeting. An incredibly sexy smirk touched the corner of her lips.

_Did Zafrina teach her that too?_

She took a step back and grabbed the bag. "I honestly don't even know how to put these on, but I think they would look very pretty on you." She handed it to me.

I'd play her little game, especially if it would result in more tongue-on-neck action. I grabbed my robe off the back of the door and slipped out to the bathroom. I could hear Alice giggle.

Once I was in the bathroom I quickly stripped, throwing my clothes in the hamper. I placed the bag on the rim of the sink and stuck my hand inside. It took me a minute to really wrap my mind around what I pulled out. Typically I was a white cotton panties kind of girl. Every once in a while, I would get a little adventurous and pick out a pair of pink boy shorts. Alice had gone a little further with this particular pair of panties. This pair of black, lace, crotchless panties.

I shook my head chuckling a little as I slipped them on. I felt ridiculous, but at she might like them. After one final fluff of my hair, which still looked great even after the Cleansing and some time travel, I shrugged on my robe and went back to my room.

My small desk lamp illuminated Alice's naked form sitting on the edge of my bed. I was glad _that custom_ had stuck with her.

I took a deep breath and peeled off the robe, tossing it on my rocking chair. Confidence struck and my hand automatically landed on my hip that was now jutting out, trying to draw Alice's gaze down. Her eyes lit up as she took in the sight before her. I couldn't help, but tease her a little bit. I turned around slowly, showing her wear the lace cut across my cheeks and around my hips.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked when I was facing her again.

"Come sit here," she giggled, motioning towards her lap. I was already wet, but the idea of sitting on Alice in these panties made me gush all the more just thinking of what she planned to do.

She slid back on the bed a bit, giving herself a little more support. I straddled her and settled myself in her lap. My hand automatically went up to her breast and started massaging it gently. Alice kept her eyes focused on my lips. Slowly she leaned forward, bringing my nipples closer to her lips.

"I want to watch you come," she purred. Her tongue reached out and traced a small circle around the swollen tip, before she pulled it into her mouth. My eyes closed and my head fell to the side again. I loved it when she took control.

"Okay," I replied softly. How could I not comply with her demands? I loved her so much. In one day Alice had showed me nearly all she was capable of. Loving me, comforting me, standing by me multiple times when I needed her. I would do anything she asked me to, happily.

I felt her weight shift under me, pushing my body a little to the left and then I felt the soft pad of her thigh press against my wet folds. One of her hands reached around and cupped my ass roughly.

My gaze followed hers down as she looked at my body, the panties more specifically. "We should have these on the island," she muttered to herself. I was about to respond, but before I could she lifted her leg a little, pushing me into her.

I whimpered at the sweet sensation of my pussy connecting with her body again. I would never get tired of it. I would never get tired of how she could make me gush and how much she could make me moan.

After a few rhythmic brushes of her skin, Alice's other hand came up to the side of my neck. She used her grip on my body to anchor us both to the bed as I continued to rub myself up and down her thigh. The motion of it all was driving me wild. I couldn't contain my cries. Being close to her like this way heaven. Having her lips on my body while she rocked with me made me shiver with pleasure over and over again.

Many small orgasms rippled through me and every time my body would tremble, Alice would drag her tongue to a different part of what was available to her. From nipple to nipple to my neck, my chin. The more aggressive she became with her kisses and licks the closer I knew I was to exploding.

I opened my eyes to see Alice gazing up at me, pure lust burning in her hazel eyes. I lunged at her, almost knocking us both back on the bed. Our lips slammed together and she kissed me back fiercely before steadying us upright on the bed again. She gripped me tightly, holding her leg firmly in place as I rocked with all my strength against her. Alice tongue snaked into my mouth and I came, exploded, all over her leg. I tried to pull away, my lungs screaming for release, but Alice wouldn't let go. Instead she gave me a millimeter of space to breathe, sucking my bottom lip causing me to moaning against her mouth.

I could barely see when she fell back on the bed, pulling me with her.

"Baby I, I, -" I tried to will my body back into my control. I wanted her still. I wasn't done. I wanted to please her back. She must have known.

"No, shhhh. That's all I wanted tonight. I just wanted to watch my Angel come," she whispered between small kisses on my cheeks and lips. She shifted again pulling me up the bed with her and wrapped her arms me so I was facing the wall. Once we were settled, I could feel her lips gently caressing my shoulders and back. I swear, it was pure heaven.

"Baby." I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too Bella. I love you so much." Moments later she breathing softly, having drifting off to a peaceful, deep sleep.

I lay for a long time, drawing my fingertips across the back of her hand. I was so happy here with her and my body was completely spent, but for some reason I could not sleep.

I could not sleep _at all_.

I gently unwrapped myself from Alice's embrace and slid off the foot of the bed. She sighed a little, then snuggled up with my pillow. I gazed at her for a moment. She was beautiful, so peaceful. I wouldn't be gone long. I didn't like being away from her.

I threw on my sweats, possibly for the last time and crept downstairs to get some water. Some normal human water. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I could hear someone in the kitchen, probably Charlie anxious to dig into those leftovers. I came around the corner to see Diana pouring herself some ice tea. I knew she knew I was there, with the mind reading and all, but she didn't turn around right away. I stood there for a sec before she turned around finally and spoke. All she was wearing was a pair of underwear and one of Charlie's flannel shirts.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"_Hey."_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Smeyer and DC Comic's characters.**_

**Diana... Needed and Loved**

_Slutty much,_ Bella thought eying Charlie's shirt. That was my cue to turn around.

"Hi," I replied.

"Hey." _Crap. She can read minds._ Bella shuffled her feet, looking at the floor. "I –uh, couldn't sleep."

"Me neither. Something tells me you're over the pleasantries, but do you want some of this before I put it away?" I asked, holding up the pitcher of tea. I knew Bella was not fond of BS, much like Charlie. Kissing up to her would do neither of us any good.

"Sure."

I turned and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet.

She sagged into one of the kitchen chairs.

Bella's thoughts were all over the place, but still focused on me. She was _not_ pleased that I knew my way around _her_ kitchen. She was not pleased that I was wearing Charlie's shirt and nothing else. She was not pleased with _me_ at all.

I slid the glass on the table and put the tea back in the fridge.

"So should we even bother to talk? I mean having you read my mind wouldn't really make me feel secure with a heart to heart." She said to my back.

"I don't have to read your mind," I told her. I kept my distance, hopping up on the counter.

"But you will," she shot back. Part of me should have been upset, insulted, but all I could feel was pride. This was exactly the way I had talked to my mother all those years go. Bella had turned out wonderfully. She was a fighter.

"No. I can block your thoughts," I told her, hiding my smile.

"Really?" The sarcasm dripped from the word.

"Yes. Bella, I can't lie to you." Her eyes brows shot up.

_Bullshit._

"I'll block them right now," I continued, closing mind to her completely. "What do you want to know?"

"Fine. You know what Charlie and I talked about?"

"Yes, about how we met," I replied.

"Yeah well I guess – damn I don't know. What the hell is your _deal_?" I had to laugh at her candor. Bella and I were so much a like.

"You care to elaborate?"

"Where do I start? Charlie. Esme. _Your mom_. Me. Alice. Well Alice actually makes sense to me. But I just don't get it. Why?" she pleaded.

I thought for a moment. I hadn't had to explain myself, fully, in over twenty years. How to phrase the words – to my daughter? My life before her, my life with Charlie, it was simple, yet so involved. So many rules and so many circumstances, but there were things that were simple and concrete. I loved my daughter. I loved her father, I loved my wife and I would continue to love the three of them in equally parts for all of eternity.

How could I make her understand the necessity of it all? Where it all started, how it went wrong and all Charlie, Esme and I tried to do make it right again.

I figured I'd start with the most basic of details. The real reason we were both here, right now.

"My mother hates me."

"Why?" Bella gasped. For a moment I was grateful that she hadn't let her feelings about me cloud be her thoughts of how others should perceive me. Her disdain was hers and hers alone.

"I'm the only Amazon born of a man. All of the other women, like Esme were immaculately conceived or fathered by a god. My father –" I paused rolling my eyes, knowing the absurdity of the words I was about to say. "My father is Adam. As in the first man." Charlie had never dragged Bella to church, but she was well read. She knew where I was pulling from Christian theology. She leaned back in her chair, and rubber her temples. She was Charlie's child for sure.

"Why am I not surprised," she muttered. "Go on."

"I'll give you the abridged version. Your great grandfather, Ares was at one point in great favor with the Alpha. - You know what? I'll give you the even more abridged version. My mother was given her pick of mates. She chose Adam. I was conceived and Adam screwed her over and she's sworn off love and men ever since."

"So she hates you cause you're the constant reminder of the one who got away?" Bella inferred.

"Exactly. And the island. It used to have men on it, but after Adam wronged her, the island she claimed as her own as restitution for his wrong doing."

"Hmmm." Bella's brow contorted as she looked down. Just like Charlie.

"The Alpha, I guess you can call him God, he loves me and he knew that if he didn't protect me that the Queen would have me killed. He made me more powerful than her and he gave me a purpose. She didn't like that much either."

"And I take it she wasn't too excited when you came home pregnant by a mere mortal."

"She is okay with things now, but at the time she wanted me to kill you," I told her frankly. "And when I refused she banished me from the island all together."

"What?" she nearly yelled. I knew that her bond with Alice, all the things she had seen, even the way she felt connected to Esme gave Bella a taste of what it would feel like to have it all taken away. She understand the weight of my mother's decision.

"Esme appealed to the Alpha and he overruled the Queen about me and about you. I wouldn't have left you there though. You needed to know Charlie. You needed to know his love. I knew I couldn't be in your life, but I wanted him to be."

"He was my whole life," she said softly.

A strange silence filled the room. Above our heads, Charlie, turned in his sleep. He drempt of me. And fishing. Alice's thoughts since the moment she'd met her, were of Bella. I could never be thankful enough for Alice. I would also appreciate the way she was loving Bella.

"I thought you'd just left us," Bella admitted.

"I know."

"I really hated you." Even if our bond had been different she still would have said the words.

"I know. I do love you, Bella. I have not been living life without you on my mind. I sent money all the time. I sent presents. Charlie just couldn't tell you who there were from. When your music class sang 'Shiny Happy People' at your second grade recital, I was there."

"You were?"

"Yes."

"Why— well I guess I know." She quickly changed stream.

"Why, what?" I encouraged.

"I was just going to ask why you didn't talk to me, but I guess that may have confused me even more."

"Bella, your father wasn't joking when he said I have very powerful enemies and not just in this realm. There are those who protect even the island, to keep Alice and Esme safe. I couldn't risk someone using you or Charlie as leverage against me. These aren't the kind of bad guys seeking a ransom. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"Yeah," she murmured.

"And if I saw you and you asked me who I was, I wouldn't have been able to lie to you. I meant what I said. You are of my flesh and of my soul. For our kind it is impossible for us to lie to our loved ones. That's why the moment I realized my feelings for Charlie I told him everything."

"Yeah about that. Really, how does Esme feel about all this? I know she's super understanding, but I mean, come on. The way Alice explained it to me, she wouldn't even regard Charlie as a human. How does she handle the fact that you're – in love with him, that you had me with him. Better yet? I thought you didn't even like guys," Bella insisted.

"First off, you, young lady who have ended up being a lesbian even if you had decided to stay _here_. So when Alice told you that you would have never liked boys, she wasn't talking about just in our world."

Her mouth hung open for a moment or two, but she snapped it back shut, letting me continue.

"All of the women on the island are simply sexual beings. They only exist among women, so they love only women. But even the Queen can't deny the necessity for male beings."

"Hence Sun and the boys," she confirmed.

"Correct. And see Esme is grateful for Charlie. I was miserable before I met him. Horribly lonely. It tore her apart that I was in this world alone for so many years. I have – colleagues now, some mortal and some from other worlds, who do what I do. But for a long time I was alone."

"How long have you been here on Earth?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"Sixty-three years. Earth had was facing one if its hardest times and The Alpha chose that time to let me follow my destiny." I could see it on her face, doing the math, thinking what my role could have been in the war.

"How old are you?"

"268 years old. Esme and I both. We had been bound for a long time. We both had to sacrifice a great deal. And Tanya too. She could not stand to see Esme alone."

"Right," she said quietly. "Well what now? We went back a few days here. How many days does that give you on the island when we get back?"

"Our week runs nine days. You will notice that our nights are longer than they are here on Earth. So I will have five days when I return with Alice."

"I don't know if I'll be all that far behind you," Bella told me.

"Why is that?"

"Well I'm guessing you know Dad well enough to know that we're not gonna spend the whole day_ chatting_. It might just be better to go. Get it over with." My heart broke in that instance. I had been putting it off, letting myself acknowledge these feelings. It had been Bella's decision. She had fallen for Alice, she had decided to stay, but ultimately I was taking her from her father. She was a smart kid. She knew herself and she knew Charlie so well, but it would hurt them both. Quick and painful might be the best way for them.

"It's your choice." I agreed.

_Diana. _Charlie was calling to me in his sleep. I stood and carried my glass to the sink.

"Will you see him more now that I won't be here?" Bella asked, a bit of sad hope in her tone.

"What do you think would be best? I know what I want, but you know him better than I do," I asked, leaning against the counter.

_Need you._ Charlie turned again. His dreams were close to waking him.

"I guess as long as it's safe, then yeah. He's gonna get lonely."

"Then I will see him more often. I would like to."

"I just don't want him to be sad," she said.

"Neither do I." There was more silence then. I think the both of us knew that for right now, there was nothing more to say. She could know everything thing now and whether it was I or Esme or Alice who told her, she would know the complete truth. It would be my only gift to her.

I turned and headed for the stairs.

"Mom." I sharp tingle shot over the crown of my head and down my spine. It was the first time in her life, she had ever said the word. I turned and looked at Bella. _My_ little girl.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you – for Alice. Thank you for her."

"Maybe it was the least I could," I said, winking at her. And finally she smiled.

I took the stairs slowly, torn between leaving her and going to Charlie. Now that things were - better, I wanted more time her. Time like this. Hopefully at some point I could really get to know her.

When I reached the top of the stairs I could sense Charlie waking up. He and I had already made love. We tried to wait until the girls went to sleep, but we couldn't. We'd been apart to long.

As I entered his room he sat up, trying to look at me through drowsy eyes. He'd pulled on a t-shirt and his boxers before he fell asleep. Just a habit I guess, after spending so many night alone in this drafty house.

"You alright?" he whispered.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just talking to Bella."

"Oh yeah?" He yawned. "How'd that go?"

I started walking towards the bed, but stopped and played with a loose piece of wood on his dresser.

"Good actually. She heard what I had to say and she seemed a little less angry with me. I think we'll be okay in time."

"I think so too. You want to come back to bed?"

"Yeah, sorry," I chuckled. "Just thinking." I ambled over and climbed under the covers with him. He was so warm. I turned my back to him, laying on my side.

"Diana." I could hear the smile in his voice. I curled into his pillows, hiding my face and the giggle that was threatening to escape. I loved teasing Charlie.

"Yes?"

"What do you think you're doing exactly?"

"Going to sleep."

"Like hell you are. I'm awake now," he whispered in my ear. The laughter burst out of me as Charlie grabbed me by the waist and pulled me on top of him, my backside pressing into his stomach. I playful fought him off, letting him tickle my stomach and my sides. I was careful every second to mind my strength with him, careful to let him be in complete control.

Suddenly his rough grabs of his fingertips slowed. I could feel the three days worth of stubble against the crook of my neck. I could feel is strongly callused hands slide up under his shirt across my stomach and up my breasts. And then I could his erection straining to break through the fabric of his boxers.

"I know you heard me," he breathed, low and deep in my ear. His hand quickly reached between my legs and pulled his erection through the slit in shorts. The head of him began to rub against the inside of my thigh and suddenly I couldn't breathe. "You know I need you."

I reached between our legs and gripped him. He swallowed lightly, breathing deep. His hands came up around me and slowly began undoing the buttons on his shirt. With low hard strokes my hand went up and down his length until the last button was released.

"Come on," he whispered, sitting up with me and I moved forward. Every time Charlie touched me, it was with love, but when I was with him I needed him to love me a certain way. I needed him to be a man with me. I needed him to be hard and rough. I needed him to handle me in ways that Esme couldn't. I had only let Fire inside me once and although the feeling of him was pleasurable, the emotion wasn't there. Charlie loved me and he was the only man who _could_ love me the way I needed him to.

He was the only man who could ever make me feel like a woman.

When I returned to the island I would thorough make love to Esme. And Tanya. But I was here now and now all I could think of Charlie and things he was about to do to me.

I braced my hands on either side of Charlie's legs and pushed myself up on my knees. Charlie legs slid out from under me and in the next moment his behind me, removing his shirt. It slid off my arms and he tossed it on the floor. I didn't turn around, but I saw his boxers and his t-shirt land on top of the long sleeved flannel. I slid my panties off and added them to the pile.

His arms came back around my body and he held me close, one hand on my stomach, the other on my breast. The hair on his chest pressed into my back. His erection ground against me.

"I love you, you know," he growled into my ear.

"I love you," I whispered back. I knew it may have been some for hard to understand, but I did. Esme and Charlie were on two different planes of existence for me. Esme completed the me, filled every inch of my soul, but Charlie made so I could live the life I had to lead.

When I had saved a life or taken one, Charlie made it so I could breathe. I had no real life outside of him. My world in Washington, DC was one of duty. I served the world on behalf of the US government. I had no friends. I barely had a home, just an apartment where I slept. I had associates, Bruce and Clark, who were nice enough, but I couldn't never really get close them. Here in this world, Charlie was my everything and I loved him- completely.

I fell forward, gracefully landing myself on all fours and waited patiently for my lover. Charlie cupped me from behind with his strong hand and slowly began massaging me. My head fell between my shoulders and I shuddered as a moan rippled though me. My hair curtained my face.

Charlie never really spoke much and during sex he was no different. I listen to his gentle deep breaths, feeling his eyes on my body. He leaned forward over me and I felt his lips graze the length of my back.

"Charlie," I grunted. "I can't wait. Please don't make me wait."

His lips traveled to my side and pressed a single deep kiss to the spot right above my hip. "Never, baby," he whispered.

Every inch of that man slid inside me. I bit down on my lip trying to hold back my cries. Bella was still awake and I couldn't wake Alice. Charlie and I hadn't made love in a few months and Esme wasn't able to be inside me while I'd been back home. My core was tight, desperate for attention.

Charlie grunted as he thrust forward again and again. He needed the slow build. I was delicate to him, but soon he quicken his paced, the force behind his hips becoming more and more intense. I rode out my first orgasm that tore through me and buried my face into the sheets. Charlie was just getting started.

He pulled me up into his lap, resting back on his heels. His hand went back to my hip and the fingers of the other began working my nipples.

I could barely hold it together. Esme didn't have his grip. Tanya did have his rough precision.

His lips pressed in my neck as he grunted into my skin. We never lost connection between our thighs as he rocked into me.

"Charlie," I groaned. "I love you. I love you so much." He gripped my breast harder.

"I. Need. You." I knew exactly what he meant. "Come. Back to me. Soon." I'd been away toolong and now that he was losing our daughter his loneliness threatened to consume him. He would need me more, just as much as I needed him.

I dropped my hips onto him, my body begging for his release and soon he gripped me harder, his fingertips pressing into my skin. He came, filling me in ways only he could, moaning into my hair.

We fell back into the sheets together and pulled me into his chest. I could feel his heart beating and his warm breath against my forehead. In the morning I would have to go and I would have to set the time back right. It would be at least a week before I could see him again. My chest tightened at the thought.

"_Charlie. I need you too."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella ... Bound**

* * *

><p>I slept better after Diana and I talked. We had more in common than I realized. I didn't think we'd be entering any motherdaughter fashion shows anytime soon, but I didn't hate her anymore.

She woke Alice and I a little before eight in the morning. We all got dressed and got ready to say our goodbyes.

I led Alice down the stairs. I could hear Diana and Charlie murmuring to each other in the kitchen. I didn't know exactly what to say to Alice. We would be a part for a little while, but we had a pretty intense night ahead of us. She bit her lip, a little bit nervous and maybe a little bit excited.

"After tonight I'll be yours forever. Did you know that?" she said quietly.

I picked up her hand and slowly turned her engagement ring a bit to the left then back to the middle of her small finger. "I thought you were already mine," I teased.

"Yes, but tonight it will official," she leaned in a bit, that wicked smile spreading across her lips again. "And tonight will be _fun_."

"Fun?" My eyebrow arched.

"Yes. I thought you would be looking forward to the night after we are bound. Don't humans have a wedding night?" Alice was becoming a serious tease. I liked it, a lot.

"Right. That. I'm pretty sure you'll come up with a few ways to make it _fun_," I replied before kissing her softly on the lips. Even though we would only be away from each other for a little while I wasn't looking forward to it. I had grown seriously attached to Alice and I hated the thought of being away from each other.

I continued to kiss her, small pecks on her lips and her neck until Charlie and Diana came back into the living room. They were holding hands and I could see for the first time the genuine affection Diana had for him. She didn't want to leave him either.

"There are many things to do before this evening," Diana said. She hesitated for a moment looking at Alice before she continued. I think she was reading her mind. "I will - bring Alice to her quarters, but you two should meet me at the palace shortly after."

"Okay," I agreed. I turned to Alice for a quick, final goodbye and saw Diana do the same to Charlie. I was about to tell her I loved her, but the way Diana was touching my dad caught my attention. His eyes closed and she stood on her tiptoes so she was a little bit taller than him. Then kissed his forehead and both his cheeks. She was whispering in some form of ancient Greek and oddly, I could understand her. Another Amazonian perk I guess.

_"Strength, for your body",_ she whispered as she kissed his left cheek. _"Knowledge for your mind,"_ she whispered again kissing his forehead. _"And peace,"_ she paused before kissing his right cheek, _"- for your heart."_ Charlie sighed when the spell was broken and opened his eyes. She dropped back down on her heels and they stared at each other.

"Come back to me," he said quietly.

"You have my promise," she replied.

I looked away, letting them have their private moment. I picked up Alice's hand and slid off the ring I gave her.

"I wish I could keep it," she sighed.

"I know baby." We kissed one more time then she walked over to Diana.

"I -uh, I won't keep her too long," Charlie said gruffly.

"Take all the time you need," Diana told him. She wrapped her arms around Alice and they vanished.

My dad and I stood there for a moment, being just about as awkward as he and I ever had. But soon he cleared his throat and leaned against the mantel.

"Well I guess this is it, Bells."

"I guess so. You going to be okay, Dad? Honestly?"

"You know your old man. I'm tough. I'll be fine. You just take care of that Alice," A little smile tugged at his mouth.

"Here." I walked across the room and handed him Alice's ring. "I can't do anything with it. I just got it yesterday and I paid cash. Return it. Get yourself some new fishing gear."

"Ah, come on Bells. I'm not gonna do that." He twisted ring between his fingers, but looked at the floor.

"Well just hold on to it anyway." He took a deep breath and put it in his pocket. It was time. There really wasn't anything else to say. It was time for me to go. I took a step closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I wish I could be there," he croaked. "Kinda stinks I can't give my only girl away."

"I know, Dad. I know." A few tears ran down my face, but I kept the sobs under control. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. And I'll always be here if you need me." After a few more seconds he released me with a strong pat on the back. Just like Charlie. "I don't really know how it works, but let me know if I ever have any grandkids - well granddaughters on the way."

"Will do," I laughed.

"Alright. Scram. I gotta get down to the station." He pitched himself off the brick molding and started walking towards the front door. I don't think he could handle seeing me literally vanish right before his eyes. I couldn't blame him.

"I'll try to come back and if not I will send messages or whatever with Diana. I promise."

"Sounds good," he nodded. "Take care of yourself, kiddo."

"You too, Dad." A few moments later the front door closed and the lock slid into place. He was gone.

I didn't give myself time to freak out or have a final look around the house, there was really no point. I literally had a whole other life waiting for me back on the island. Alice was waiting for me. There was no point in putting it off.

Remembering what Diana had said I took a deep breath and focused all of my concentration on Alice's sleep quarters. For a second all I could think about was the possibility of Alice waiting there for me - naked. I shook my head and refocused on my destination. Knowing my luck I'd mess around, think about Alice kissing me again and wind up with my arm stuck in a portal to a planet of flesh eating insects.

I could smell the island before I opened my eyes. The warm wind blowing off the ocean, fresh fruit hanging in the gardens. I blinked and I was back in Alice's sleep quarters and back in my white robe. Out of a brief moment of curiosity I checked out a handful of my hair. Still salon fresh.

But where was Alice. I turned a quick circle, double checking that the room was empty. She wasn't the type to play hide-n-seek or at least I didn't think she was. I walked outside and saw her pacing a few yards away, playing nervously with the cord around her waist. She looked as beautiful as ever. The bright green olive leaves were back in her hair and her robe hung right above her knees. I wondered how much time we had before Diana would come looking for us.

As soon as I stepped out into the sun her head perked up and a huge smile spread across her face. I couldn't play it cool. I ran to her just as she started running to me. This time we weren't crying. Thank god.

"I missed you," she breathed into my neck. It sent shivers down my back. I pulled back a little so I could see her face.

"How long was I gone?" I asked. I knew the who time situation was a little screwy.

"A few hours, but it felt like a whole week," she pouted. She ran her fingers across the fabric just above my right breast.

"How about I don't leave you again?" I offered. If I got to see Charlie again she was coming with me.

"I think I rather like that idea. I have another idea what _you_ might like," Alice smiled at me. Her and I were on the exact same page, but just as I turned to drag her back into her sleep quarters a gigantic bald eagle came swooping down from the direction of the place.

Alice huffed, "That's Mika."

"I guess we have to go, huh?"

"Yes, but tonight..."

"Right," I smilled. "Tonight."

Mika followed Alice and I all the way to the palace as we walked quickly holding hands.

"I've never helped prepare for a Binding, but I know there is a lot of water involved in the ceremony itself," she told me.

"Like the Cleansing."

"Exactly, but for us both."

"Hmm," I nodded, trying to picture what our wedding would be like. I gripped Alice's hand a little tighter.

When we got there, Esme and Diana were waiting for us at the main entrance of the palace.

"Bella. Welcome home," Esme said kindly.

"Hi," I replied letting her hug me.

"Bella, you will come with me. Tia and Kebi are ready for you. Alice, Kate and Zafrina await your in your mother's quarters."

"Okay," I said before turning to my baby. "I'll see you soon?"

"Soon and remember. Fun. Forever," she giggled before she disappeared.

We began walking and I remembered something. "What did you do to Charlie?"

"In the livingroom? Oh," she laughed. "I calmed his nerves a bit and then I gave him all the knowledge he would need to cook for himself."

"That's good I guess." I was really going to miss taking care of him, but I had Alice now and that seemed just a bit better.  
>I followed Diana in silence, towards the large indoor pool room, where I had been cleansed. I thought that was we were headed, but we kept walking to a smaller room. Two women waited there for me. I couldn't help but stare at them.<p>

They were physically identical in every way, except for their eyes. One had blue eyes and the other had green. They were both beautiful with deep olive skin and long black hair hanging straight down there back. If geography meant anything I would say they were definitely from some where in the middle east, but of course it didn't. Not here on the island.

From the way they were standing so close to one another I had the strange feeling they weren't related at all.

"Tia and Kebi are a perfect _physical_ match," Diana said nodding towards the two. "They do not have the same mother. They are lovers who compliment each other fully."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"I will be right next door preparing for this evening. Let me know if you need me. They will answer any questions you may have."

"Okay," I muttered. Diana turned and started walking away. "Mom," I called after her suddenly. I don't know what came over me, but I got scared. Not about marrying Alice, but for some reason, I didn't want Diana to leave me.

She came back over to me and put her hand on my cheek. It felt nice. It felt natural. "Do not be afraid, sweetheart. I _will_ be with you." I just swallowed and nodded, then entered the room.

The two women both greeted me warmly. Kebi turned out to be the one with the green eyes.

"I supposed I wouldn't be going through with this if it wasn't for you."

She smiled warmly back at me. "Our fate find us, Bella. No matter what we do." I guess she had a point.

We carried on with the small talk as the afternoon went on. They quickly undressed me, but took their time washing my body and my face and my hair. When I was squeaky clean my whole body was rubbed down with a light oil that smelled like honey, but wasn't at all sticky.

When I was completely oiled and my hair dried, three younger girls, around fourteen years old came into the room and oiled Tia and Kebi's bodies. The third girl set about styling my hair. She used this thing that was sort of like a curling iron, but it had no heat source. I have no idea how it worked, but when she was done big ringlets hang down my shoulders and back.

As they continued to work on me. I noticed the sun had set. I thought of Alice the whole time, wondering if she knew how much I missed her. And then I thought of what Diana had said about asking Tia and Kebi questions, but only one came to mind.

"Am I supposed to say anything? Like, are there any vows I am supposed to know?" I asked. The girl who was waiting on me looped a long gold chain around my waist, wrapping it around me twice. After, she put a smaller gold chain on each of my wrists.

"When the binding begins the words will come to you," Tia said softly. I figured I'd just wait and see about the rest.

Finally when I was ready, Tia and Kebi led me towards the door. I was naked except for the gold accents. Tia and Kebi were also completely naked. The only thing they wore were a crown of green olive leaves.

I followed them to the front of the palace where Diana was waiting for us. She was naked, of course, wearing a crown of gold leaves and a golden cuff on each wrist. I should have been a little weirded out come face to face with my naked mom, but for some reason I was relieved. She didn't say anything, but smiled and fell in step in front of me.

_So this is it, _I thought to myself. _I'm off to get married - bound._ We walked for a long time in silence down a path through the forest that Alice had not shown me before. The moon was full and I could see in the distance what looked like the glowing light of some torches. When we finally reached the clearing I saw that I was standing on the edge of a massive lagoon. In the middle stood Senna. On either side of her were stone pedestals coming out of the water. On top of each one was a crown. The closest one to me was silver and the other one was gold.

Diana stopped in front of me and then did a complete about-face. She took the few steps back to me and placed her hands on my neck, the way she had done to Charlie earlier that morning. She whispered against my forehead right as my eyes slid closed. "_She waits, my gift to you. Open your heart and mind fully and you shall be one, completely."_ She spoked in the same foreign language as well.

When I opened my eyes, I knew exactly what to do. I looked passed Diana's shoulder and saw Alice on the other side of the lagoon. There were tons of other women there, naked with olive leaves in their hair, but all I saw was Alice. Esme dropped her fingers from Alice's neck and stepped to the side at the same moment that Diana moved away from me.

Like I was under hypnosis, my body took control, guiding me into the water. Alice stepped into the lagoon at the same time and we met in the middle, in front of Senna. My baby looked amazing. The torchlight turned her oiled skin a gorgeous shade of bronze, her brown nipples teasing me. The silver chains around her wrists and the one doubled around her waist shimmered against her body.

Surprisingly, before Senna or Alice,_ I_ spoke first. I was supposed to. I twisted to my left and picked up the silver crown, holding it gently in both my hands. I turned back to Alice and looked deep into her hazel eyes as I spoke...in the language of my new homeland.

_"I present myself to you, to be bound to you, my heart to yours, my mind to yours, my life to yours." _I don't know where the words came from, but they _were_ right.

Alice replied, _"I accept you, bound to me. You honor me with your desire to be my match."_ She leaned forward slightly and I placed the silver wreath on her head. When it was in place Alice turned, but Senna interrupted her movement holding her hand out to _me_.

_"It is the wish of your mothers that Alice should wear this where ever in this universe she may be, so that all who encounter her may know she is yours and yours alone."_

Senna handed me Alice's engagement ring.

A small gasp came out of her sweet lips. I took her hand and slid the ring back into place. I knew I had my mother and my father to thank for this.

With a nod from Senna, Alice picked up the golden crown beside her and repeated the words I said to her. I accepted her pledge in return. When the crown was placed on top of my hand Senna spoke again._"My princesses, embrace your match,"_ Senna told us quietly.

I pulled Alice to me and our arms wrapped around each other, our chins tucked into each other shoulders, our nipples pressed together. I wanted to kiss her skin, but something in the back of my head told me to wait. I felt Senna's hand move the chain around my waist. When she stepped back, I looked down and saw that my chain was now wrapped around Alice and I both and her silver one also held us close together.

_"My princesses, show your match the love you have for her."_ We pulled each other close again and finally our lips touched. At that very moment, Alice and I were surrounded by a large pillar of water that was seemingly shooting up from the bottom of the lagoon. My hair whipped around us in the water and the wind and I could have sworn I heard birds chirping, making sweet light sounds. Our lips continued to caress each other, our tongues softly touching and then Alice opened her mind to me.

_"I love you, my sweetest Angel, my sweetest Isabella" she told me. "I am yours... forever." I wanted to respond, but I couldn't. There were no words to describe the way I felt. So instead I cried. Salty tears ran down my cheeks, over my lips and hers._


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella... Unchained**

* * *

><p>As the wind and the water settled, Alice and I clung to each other, still kissing. Our lips slowed eventually though and Alice pulled back a bit to look me in the eyes.<p>

I looked around and everyone was gone, the lights from several touches fading down the trail. I turned back to Alice. Her arms were still wrapped around my waist and mine were snug around her ribs. I looked at her slowly. Her beautiful hazel eyes and her lips, her perfect lips that I would get to kiss forever. My hand automatically went up to her forehead and I touched a lock of her hair. Even though we were just in a water-wind tunnel, from the waist up we were completely dry.

_No tears, Angel._ I heard her say as she wiped my face. _We can follow when you are ready._ Her voice sounded just as wonderful in my head.

"I can hear your thoughts," I whispered. The words we both spoke now were in the ancient Greek we'd used minutes before. I had a feeling that this was how we would speak to each other, how I speak to all the women from now on.

"I know." She leaned forward and kissed me softly. It was hard to believe, but her lips were sweeter, warmer. "Only when I want you to, but I will - all of the time. I can hear yours too, when you want me to. I am your _wife_ now." She smiled as she said the words.

_Is that right? Well should we follow the others now or can I have you to myself for a little bit longer_, I thought, testing out this new connection. Alice's gaze clouded with intense lust as she considered my question. She licked her lips, staring down at mine. I waited a moment for her to kiss me, but instead of feeling her lips I felt her fingers between my legs. Alice and I had never touched each other like this before. Between the gentle motion of the water and her soft fingers I felt like I was going to come any second.

"We should follow. They have prepared supper for us. But later-" she gently squeezed my clit, making me whimper out loud. "I'm going to touch you here, with my hands and my mouth."

"I love you," I breathed and practically blurted all at the same time.

"I love _you_," she replied.

I reached down to release the chains, but we were already separated. Alice and I both now had one silver and one gold chain around our waist. More of that island magic- magic I was really starting to like.

"Later we can hang these in our quarters," she told me, touching the silver chain at my hip. "And these we will give to our daughter. If we have one." Her hand moved to the chains around her wrist.

"Don't you mean _when_?" I remembered what Charlie had said that morning about Alice and I giving him granddaughters. I had no idea how things would play out in the baby department, but obviously at some point in eternity I would want to have a family with Alice, especially since there were already a few dozen designated babysitters.

"Would that make you happy, Bella? Baring a child with me?"

"Of course it would, Baby, but we can discuss who gets to be pregnant first later," I said, smirking at her. "Let's go to dinner."

With a small smile Alice took my hand and led me out of the water. I walked slightly behind her, watching the droplets trail down the curve of her hips, across her perfectly round ass and down the backs of her thighs. I was so grateful for what all the women had done for us. The ceremony was absolutely perfect and from the way a simple supper went, I knew the one they had planned for us would quite the spectacle. But those beads of water, running between my baby's legs and down her calves were making me want to take her right in the middle of forest and make the others wait until I'd had my fill. I was still wet from the way she had touched me and I really didn't want to consider how long supper would be.

"Bella, what is it?" I looked up, realizing I was licking my lips. Alice kept walking, but looked back at me.

She looked ahead for a second to get a quick look at the trail then turned back to me. I realized then how narrow the trail was and why my mother, Tia, Kebi and I walked in single file out to the lagoon. All the other paths we had been on were at least wide enough for two people to walk side by side, or hand in hand.

"Nothing. Just looking," I told her. Alice arched her back a little on her next few steps, pushing her butt out at a better angle.

"And what are you looking at?" she said.

"Stop that or we're skipping the supper all together," I laughed. She giggled as she straighted her back and dragged me toward the torches up ahead.

I wasn't a big fan of being the center of attention and I think somewhere along the line Alice or Diana had told the others about that. When we got to the banquet hall there was no tossing of rice or silly wedding singers. We simply sat and started to eat and drink. The room did look slightly different though and there was music. The only accents in the room were silver and gold. Delicate white flowers hung from the archways. The tables had been removed and the women sat in circles in groups of six on gold and silver pillows instead of the mutil-colored ones that were used every other day. In the center were small stools where trays of food had been placed. I realized that we would all be sitting much closer to each other, in these groups, then we had been before. No Amah was served, but I don't think it was needed. Everyone seemed particularly touchy-feely.

Mom and Esme sat near us with Senna and her Match Carmen, and Tanya who was oddly cozied up to Rosalie. Everyone there seemed to be paired off. I also realized that none of the younger girls were seated. A few of the teenagers served food and poured water, but other than that it seemed to be an adult only affair.

There was however, one guest missing. The Queen. I didn't know how to feel about that or what to think. So I didn't. I had Alice with me and my mother had been great to us today. Maybe the Queen was bitter, or never attended these sort of things. I don't think my decision to stay would have made her out to be any less of a bitch. I decided not to care and instead focused on the evening ahead of me. My first night with my Match.

Alice and I sat with Kate, Zafrina, Tia and Kebi. I slowly felt like we were forming some sort of clique. They had sat down before us, Zafrina settled between Kate's legs again and Kebi sat in front of Tia. I followed their lead for the first time and sunk down into Alice's lap. Her arm slowly went around my waist and I could feel the wetness between her legs pressing into my back. I wanted her so bad.

_Soon,_ she thought. She softly drew her lips down the length of my neck. My eyes closed and my thighs fell open. My hand went to my side and drew itself up the length of Alice's leg. Just a few days ago I would have been too freaked out to sit like this, naked and exposed to the other four and whoever else could see us from where they sat. Now not only did I not care, but I was filled with this odd sense of pride. Alice was mine and I was hers. I wanted everyone to know. I wasn't embarrassed by her naked body or mine. She was my wife now, my Match forever. I was thrilled that I had someone who loved me this much and wanted me the same way I wanted her. Robes or not, I just wanted her to touch me. I wanted us to finish our meal and then I would her to touch me some more.

I glanced across the way as Alice continued to nuzzle my neck. Zafrina had already started feeding Kate over her shoulder. I completely understood now. Alice had to eat, but I didn't want her hands to leave my body. Her fingers were working their magic across my stomach, teasing the insides of my thighs, brushing lightly across my nipples. She wasn't as busy as Kate though. I could see she was gently massaging Zafrina's clit with her middle finger, while Zafrina gentle pushed grapes and small bits of apple between her lips. Kebi, too held Tia cup up to her lips so Tia's hands were free to tug at Kebi's nipples.

_I'll feed you, Baby?_ I thought, grabbing some fruit.  
><em>Yes. Please,<em> she replied. I slid the fruit into her mouth and shuddered as she sucked on my finger before letting it go.

As comfortable as I was I refused to look over to my mother's table. I knew Esme was sitting in her lap and that was more than enough for me.

Dinner went by relatively fast, but not fast enough. I was practically crawling out of my skin from the way Alice's hands were moving. She was an expert tease. By the time the chocolates and wine were brought out to us the insides of my thighs were literally coated with my arousal and there was a growing wet spot on my back. We had to go. I couldn't wait anymore and I could tell from the way Kate and Zafrina were ignoring their dessert and by the way Tia and Kebi were making out, the others were more then ready for us to go so they could get their own nights started.

Finally Alice whispered, "I need you now." Her voice made me shiver. As I made my move to get up, the rest of our little group stood and Diana and Esme came over to us.

"Your new quarters have been prepared," Diana smiled gently. "Cru will lead you there."

"You will find your gifts there as well," Esme added.

"Mom, Esme, no. You've already done so-," I didn't think I'd ever be thanking Diana for anything, but you know.

"Bella, please. Allow us. Please," Esme urged.

I looked at Alice as she squeezed my hand. "Thank you. Really," I said, finally giving up.

"Take as long as you like," Diana said, touching my hair gently. "When you are ready Zafrina will be prepared for you." Zafrina smiled at us both.

"Okay. And you'll be here for a few more days?" I asked Diana. Everything was so different now. I wanted to some time to get to know her and Esme better- as my parents.

"Yes, I will. But please, you and Alice take all the time you need."

Alice giggled, "We will."

We were hugged and kissed and right before we left Zafrina whispered to me. "Our gift waits for you outside."

I nodded as Alice dragged me towards the archway.

Cru was waiting for us like Diana had said, but he wasn't alone. Next to him, lounging on the marble stairs was a large black panther. It's head was tilted in Cru's direction like we had just walked in on some sort of of conversation. I was slightly taken aback. This was the first truly exotic creature I had seen up close. It was so large and so strong, but you could feel that the animal was friendly.

"Ah - my princesses. I must congratulate you on your binding," Cru said with his smooth voice.

"Thank you Cru," Alice said sweetly. I pulled her closer to my body, draping my arm around her waist. She molded to me immediately, wrapping her arms around me and putting her cheek on my shoulder. I couldn't resist kissing the top of her head.

"Allow me to introduce Flormila. Zafrina and Kate offer her to you," Cru said. I was about to question what in the world Alice and I would do with a panther when the black cat in question spoke.

Her voice was sweet, almost musical. I could listen to it all day. "Princess Bella, I would be what you would call a pet?" She glanced at Cru, checking to see if she was using the right word.

"She's free to come and go as she pleases, but she will be our companion," Alice added.

"My mother is companion to Zafrina and her Match. I am honored to spend my life at your side and Alice's." She stood on her four legs and came closer to us. Alice gently stroked the top of her head. I'd never had a pet before and Alice knew how my first attempt to connect with an animal had turned out, but I liked Flormila instantly. She was a beautiful creature and I knew I would like having her around. I extended my hand to her and she gently nuzzled her face into my palm. Her whiskers tickled my wrist.

"Come. Cru, show us the way please," Alice said.

As we walked I listened to Alice as she talked softly with our new friend. Flormila had just reached full maturity. She had a sister and brother, both were free to wander the island. She had asked to be placed with Alice and I because Alice had been so kind to her as a cub. It made me smile to think the my - wife had always been this sweet, this wonderful.

Finally we reached a different part of the sleeping quarters. I glanced around and noticed that we were in a type of neighborhood, made up of small one story condos. The regular dormitories had stopped some two hundred yards back. Cru had brought us to the biggest of these unique little houses. I could see we were close to the palace.

"This is where the Amazons reside," Alice said. "Tia and Kebi, there and Kate and Zafrina are here." I looked in the direction she was pointing. Apparently we were all next door neighbors.

"The Queen had these quarters constructed especially for you, my princesses. Food will be brought to you throughout your sequester. I will leave you now, but please do not hesitate to summon me or Luna," Cru said. We thanked him and he flew off into the night.

I stood there looking at our new home. _Our home._

Alice turned to me then and took both my hands. "Yes, Angel. _Our_ home." She leaned forward and kissed me softly. "Shall we?"

"Yes, I think we shall," I teased. I let Alice lead us inside. Flormila followed next to me, her tail brushing against my leg

Like Alice's quarters the whole space was one room, but it was some room. There was a vanity area with two padded stools, mirrors, and all of Alice's island hair accessories, a large sitting area with enormous gold pillows surrounding a small fire pit. And there was a pool, a sizable indoor pool set right into the marble floor. I could tell at the shallowest point the water would come up to my waist and in the deep end the water would just come over my shoulders. I was looking forward to using that pool.

There was a small area for Flormila by one of the open archways, a mat for her to sleep on with gold dishes for her to eat and drink out of. Alice told me later that she would eat in the forest like she usually did, but from time to time she would snack here - in our home.

And there was a bed. An absolutely enormous bed. If Alice's old bed could fit four or five people this bed could easily fit twelve.  
><em><br>In the event that we have visitors,_ Alice thought. Her comment was intriguing to me, but that's not what had me staring at the bed. I couldn't help but focus on the _man_, the man who was easily over six feet tall, muscular and beautiful. He had gorgeous bronze skin like Sun and blond hair like Sky and the same impressive erection. He was sitting on the foot of the bed a long gold chain around his neck that leashed him to a pegged foot under the the mattress. To say I wasn't expecting him wouldn't have exactly expressed what I was thinking.

Alice walked over to him and stroked his cheek. "You may speak," she said to him, while holding her hand out for me. I joined them, interested in his answer. Flormila padded over to her little mat and flopped down, resting her head on her paws.

"I am Rain." His voice as deep and smooth, but still not as beautiful as Sun's. "The Queen apologizes for her absence from your Binding. I am her gift to you both - to use as you please."

I swallowed nervously thinking about what exactly that meant. Alice, on the other hand, tilted her head to the side, scrutinizing every inch of him.

"Very well. Come, stand please." He stood and waited while Alice released the chain from the foot of the bed and slipped the linked collar off his neck. "Bella and I will make use of you later."

"We will?" I asked. She winked at me then turned back to Rain. "Hang this by the door and go lay down by the fire.

"Yes Princess," he said bowing his head slightly. He did exactly what he was told, went and stretched out on the golden pillows. When he was settled Alice walked back over to me. I had a few questions for her, but from the way she was staring at me I knew the questions could wait.

She drew her teeth across her bottom lips slowly and reached for the chains around my waist. I watched her fingers as they worked deliberately slow.

"Later - I want to see him inside of you," she whispered. I flushed, my whole body growing hot. I had no interest in sleeping with Rain or any of the other men anymore, but if it would turn Alice on, please her in anyway, I would do it.

When she released the links from my body and carefully took the gold crown off my head, Alice walked over to a hook in the shape of an ivy leaf near the bed. There was another one just like it and below the hooks there were two padded pedestals. She put my crown on one of the pedestals, hung up my chains then did the same with her chains and her crown. She fluffed her hair out a little to get rid of the indentation the silver leaves had left her in silky dark waves.

I watched her a few moments more while she walked to the other side of the bed where there was a large platter for fruit, a pitcher and two cups. My senses had been heightened since the Cleansing and I could tell there was Amah in that pitcher. I could smell it. Alice filled both cups and brought them over to me.

"I do not think we need it, but -"

"What the hell, right? Give it a try," I smirked at her.

"Exactly."

We both took heaping gulps of the sweet liquid, draining every ounce. Before it had taken several minutes for the Amah to have any affect on me, but not now. Now I could feel it coursing through my system like I had injected the aphrodisiac directly into my veins. I completely forgot about Flormila who was purring gently on her mat, half asleep. I completely ignored the naked man with the enormous erection laying across the room. It was just me and my Match now. She was all I could see, all I _wanted _to feel.

Once the cup was empty I lunged for Alice, but she stopped me, holding up her hand. _"_Give me the cup," she said sternly. I handed it to her and took another step closer. She stopped me again.  
><em><br>Lay down_, she thought, eying me carefully. I climbed on to the bed and laid on my back. Then I waited.

She put the cups down and walked slowly to the foot of the bed. I had no idea how she was so calm. I was on fire, every inch of my body and I knew her hands, her lips and GOD - her tongue were the only thing that could hush the flames.

Alice crawled on the bed, prowling over me on all fours. My legs automatically squeezed together, pinching my clit, forcing my wetness around. I was more than ready for this. I was aching for it.

_Take me,_ I told her.

"That is my only intention, Angel. Believe me," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love _you_, Baby. Please - take me," I panted, reaching for her hips. She smiled seductively and then she kissed me.

Her lips met mine and my body instantly arched off the bed. I moaned, grabbing her hips tighter. She'd never been this right, she had never tasted this good. I took her tongue into my mouth, sucking on it fiercely. Our nipples lightly brushed together sending another shock right between my legs. Alice moaned back into me then started with her hands. I had to break away from her lips at that moment. I couldn't stand the sensations, her tongue penetrating my mouth and her fingers caressing my side. Our hard, throbbing nipples. It was too much.

Alice felt me struggling. Her lips went to my neck and explored every millimeter of my skin.

"Do you remember what I told you - about using my hands and my mouth - down there?" she purred.

"Yeah?" I whimpered in response. I drew my fingers down to her plump backside, following the trail of those perfect beads of water. Alice mimicked my movements, bringing her fingers from my nipples down my stomach. After pausing to trace the outline of my belly button, her hand slid down my across my pelvis until she found my lips, coated in my wetness.

I would have to repay Kate and Zafrina for whatever lessons they had taught Alice, or maybe praise Alice for paying such close attention. Her lips latched onto my nipple and she began working me over. Two of her fingers skillfully spread me apart and she starting rubbing my clit.

I was panting so loud, considering calling out her name already. I hadn't even thought to guess that being with her could feel this good, but I should have known. Every time Alice touched me she drove me insane. I got wet from just looking at her. Of course having her fingers on my clit would make me want to come in a heartbeat.

Alice peered up at me with her hazel eyes while I squirmed beneath her. My body was frantically trying to match the rhythm of her strokes. She let go of my nipple for a moment to talk to me.

"Would you like to know what it feels like to have my fingers inside you?" she breathed before running the tip of her tongue across my nipple again.

The words made me tremble even more. My body rocked harder into her hand.

"Yes," I managed to pant.

At just the right speed, with just the perfect amount of pressure behind her thrusts, Alice slid two fingers inside me. She gave me almost no time to react before she twisted her hand a bit so she could keep stroking me with her thumb. We rocked together like this, her fingers digging inside me, finding all the right spots, for a few more minutes before she spoke again.

"I want to know how you taste, Angel. May I?" she whispered, panting nearly as much as I was. She was getting off watching me react to her touch. I nodded frantically, giving my eager consent. Alice sunk down on the bed and quickly replaced her thumb with her mouth. She kissed me, her lips massaging mine, her tongue flicking across my sensitive nub.

That was when I came. I couldn't hold off any longer. Alice's fingers were attacking me from the inside, her lips and tongue working me from the outside. It was exactly what my body wanted. I shook violently, arching and writhing on the bed, secretly praying she would never stop.

She was amazing. My wife, my Match, _my_ Alice - was amazing.

After a few moments and a few smaller eruptions, she sat back at little and withdrew her fingers. She never stopped touching me though. She gently caressed my thighs before climbing up my body, rubbing my stomach and my breasts.

"Baby I - I-" I was too spent to spit out the words just then. I was no where near done for the night. I wanted to make her cum.

"Shhh, Angel. I know. Go. Sit up at the top of the bed." I took a deep breath then rolled and crawled to the top of the covers. I sat upright with my back pressed against the wall. Alice was right behind me, straddling my lap, then wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

She smothered me with kisses, on my lips and my cheeks, up and down my neck. "I love you, My Match," she said between pecks and licks.

"Give me your hand," Alice told me. I held it out to her and watched hungrily as she slid my fingers between her legs. We both moaned at the touch. She was so soft, so smooth and wet. I couldn't believe I hadn't spent the past few days admiring this part of her. She was perfection.

She rocked into my hand once and then again until I caught on and started moving my fingers up and down her slit.

"Yes. Just like that, Angel. Like that," Alice moaned, looking down between our bodies. I followed her gaze, watching my fingers become wetter and wetter as I continued to touch her.

Seeing her soft, wet lips gave me just the right amount of courage to slip my fingers further between her legs.

"Yes," she begged. "Please Bella."

"Tell me if I hurt you, okay?"

Her eyes peeled open. "You won't."

I nodded, swallowed and then tried my hardest to imitate the motions she had made when she slid inside me.

My baby bit her lip once I was surrounded by her wetness. I couldn't believe how warm she felt and how soft. I gently stroked her, but after a moment Alice started riding my hand out right. My new Amazonian strength braced my wrist against the weight of her body.

Her hands came up to either side of my face and pulled my lips to hers. We kissed deeply, our tongues rolling over each other, our lips exchanging control. I was ready for her to take me again.

"Bella," She panted. "I'm going to come. I - I -" I flexed my fingers inside her and steadied my hand even more.

"Come Baby. On my hand. Come," I breathed into her neck, before nibbling on her collarbone.

Alice tossed her head back and I could feel her body gripping me. She cried out, moaning my name over and over. I gripped her breast with my free hand and pinched her nipple as she rode out her release.

When she felt she was done, Alice moved slightly so I could pull back my hand. She stayed in my lap with her arms wrapped around me. We kissed some more, gently caressing one other's bodies and whispering about the weight, the intensity of our new love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella ... Pleased**

* * *

><p>Alice and I had been through a lot together in the past few days. There had been a handful of intense, intimate moments in my old bedroom and hers and a few good ones in the forest. Every single one of those moments made me feel closer to Alice. All of the time I'd spent alone with her reminded me that the decision I had made was right, what Kebi had said was right. Alice was my destiny. She may have been made for me, but from the way we held each other now I knew that <em>I<em> was made for her.

We kissed for what felt like hours, exhausting ourselves until Alice slumped against my shoulder. She'd moved slightly so her legs were wrapped tighter around my waist and her arms around my shoulders. I couldn't stop touching her. I wanted her. I loved her. I stoked her back slowly tracing the dips in her spine, twirling my finger in the soft hair at the base of her neck. My lips brushed against shoulder. I felt the same longing coming from her with every breath as her hands caressed my back lovingly.

I didn't know it was possible to be this close to someone and not at all feel vulnerable. It was Alice. She made everything different. The way she talked to me, the way she held me, the way she had wanted to know and be with me from the very beginning removed all doubt. Because of Alice I felt safe and happy and loved.

I opened my eyes basking in the golden light from the torches, looking at the marble walls, past the shrouded arch ways into the night. I could feel the Amah still working in my body. I was warmer than usual- hotter really. My skin tingled every where Alice touched me. Her body felt like pure heaven under my fingertips.

I glanced over at Flormila. I liked the idea of having her with us. Not that we would need it, but she was fiercer than a guard dog and better than an lovable house cat. She was sweet and graceful and strong. Somehow she added another level of to my new life, making everything that was happening with Alice feel more complete. We were married. We had our own home and a really cool pet. A huge, exotic pet that was sound asleep, flopped over on her side. Alice followed my gaze and we both laughed quietly when she twitched on her mat, growling a little.

"She's dreaming," Alice whispered.

"That's how I feel," I told her. Alice pulled back a little and looked at me. I gazed back, taking in her beautiful lips and her bright hazel eyes. "I feel like I'm going to wake up any minute now."

"But I must know, my Angel. Do you ever feel pleasure like this -" her hand slid between her our bodies and stroked my wet clit. "when you are dreaming?"

"No," I swallowed.

"I would hope not because then you may have no use for me." She smirked while her finger continued to tease me. I was more then ready for her to take me again. I knew she could feel it; the heat, the moisture.

Alice's lips parted slowly and she stared down at my mouth. "And surely you cannot be dreaming if you have made _me_ feel this way." Our lips met and she licked her way into my mouth, exploring gently. When she pulled back again her eyes stayed glued on my mouth. Her finger was still playing lightly in my lap. "If you were dreaming I do not think _I _would be this wet."

"You are bad," I smirked back at her.

"But I think that you still love me." Her finger came up to her mouth and she sucked my wetness off. It made me gush even more.

"I do."

She smiled wide and kissed me twice quickly on the mouth. She turned and looked at Flormila again then across the room at Rain. I peeked passed her shoulder. He was in the exact the same position he'd been in however many minutes or hours ago, laying on the big golden pillows. He looked into the fire, but his eyes weren't focused. He was just - waiting.

Alice turned back to me and hugged me again, leaning her head on my shoulder. I kept stroking her back, feeling the perfect softness of her golden skin, feeling the love radiate between us.

"You want to play with him don't you?" I whispered into her hair.

"Yes," she said. Her voice was light and bubbly like we were about to go Man-Slave R-Us, which I guess we were.

"Come on," I said sitting up a little bit. She moved off me and stood next to the bed. I climbed out and wrapped my arms around her waist. She held on to me and started walking across the room slowly, her feet between mine. I loved her body against me like this. The feeling of my breasts on her back, her ass tucked into my lap. My right hand came up from her waist and I teased her pert nipple. I wondered just how many days I could keep her in our quarters, naked.

"Three - if you would like to see Diana before she leaves," she breathed, squeezing my hand.

We stopped between the pool and the fire pit and just stood for a moment. I dipped my head down and licked a small spot on her shoulder. Her skin tasted like the Amah, like it was seeping through her pores, wet and sweet. "I'm not hating this whole mind reading thing," I whispered.

"I'm glad, Angel. I want you to be happy. I love you."

"I know, Baby. I love you, too." I paused for a moment just holding her, feeling her breathe in my arms. I didn't know just how to express just how happy I was, but I was more than willing to try. And I would start by giving her everything and anything she wanted, every single day.

"So uh- what did you have in mind for me and him?" I asked nodding in Rain's direction.

"We take him in the pool. How does that sound?"

"Whatever you want, Baby." As the words came out of my mouth I wasn't shocked with how true they were. I was ready to give her the world.

Alice moved a little, pulling herself out of my grip. She turned a winked at me. "One moment please." I chuckled a bit, watching her move. She was just so freaking cute.

She went to the edge of the pool and sat down. "Rain. Come here, please and sit." She pointed between her legs. I could see just below her feet, under the surface of the water there was a small ledge in the marble, perfect for sitting on. I looked up when I felt the heat from Rain's body as he passed me. He was huge, at least 6'4" and his body really was gorgeous, toned and bronzed. I could appreciate the way he looked, but I really wasn't attracted to him.

He bent down placing one hand on the edge of the pool and hopped in. Once he was in the water my focus was back on Alice. I couldn't help but look at her body as she slid her butt off the lip of the marble, opening her legs for his wide shoulders. Her pussy was wet and glistening. The sight of it make my mouth water. I walked over to water and slid in.

When Rain was seated on the marble ledge where Alice wanted him, she smoothed his hair back from his forehead. It was a sweet, gentle gesture. Then she looked up at me.

"Come to me, my angel. Let him please you." From that moment I didn't even really see Rain. All I could see was Alice. All I could hear was her sweet voice, in my ears and in my head.

"How do you want me?" I asked walking between Rain's legs. His large hands automatically came up to my waist. His palms were warm and smooth, but something was off. It felt like Alice's hands were on me. I enjoyed it, but I wasn't relating the erotic sensation that was making the space between my legs tingle, to him. It was all about Alice. He was her puppet, an extension of her own body. And she would use the parts of him, well a specific part anyway, that she didn't have to pleasure me.

She gently stroked his hair again and was instantly in my head painting a very clear picture of what she wanted me to do with our new toy. Without another would I straddled his lap, propping my knees on either side of his legs, positioning my myself right over his massive erection. My body was different now, but I still knew this was probably going to hurt.

Alice placed her hand on my cheek, stroking my face with her thumb. "There will be no pain. I promise you," she whispered. I braced my hands on Rain's shoulders and lifted myself out of the water. I could feel his cheek against my stomach. His hands came back to my waist and he hoisted me higher so I was face to face with my baby.

I don't know how long the kiss between us lasted, but every second of it was amazing and delicious. The whole time Rain held me perfectly level. His grip never loosened. He was very still and patient. I guess he was just doing his job. Alice caressed my face, teasing my mouth with her tongue, making me want her more and more.

When we finally did break away from each other I was dying to come at her hand and I was just as eager to make her come again.

"Sit," she whispered. I leaned away from her slowly and allowed myself to be pulled back down into Rain's lap. He took all the work out of things for me by standing his erection up in his hand and lowering my dripping core onto him. I couldn't keep in the moan that came out of me. It felt amazing. Rain's body stretched me perfectly making me gush even more.

I looked up at Alice as Rain began rocking up into me gently. She was definitely enjoying the show. She began to squirm a little, shuffling her hips slightly on the marble. I looked down into her lap. She was soaking wet, practically dripping. I rocked myself even harder on Rain's lap as if the harder I rode him, the closer it would get me to where I wanted to be, with my face buried between Alice's thighs. I wanted to taste her. I wanted to ease her desire.

She must have read my mind again. In the same instance her fingers slid down her slick folds and she began fingering herself to the rhythm of Rain's thrusts.

"Jesus," I moaned, staring at her fingers.

Her head rolled back on her shoulders for a moment while she worked her hand against her body. "Bella," she panted.

I stilled myself on Rain's lap. "Hold on a sec," I told him. He let go of me and let me stand up. I showed Alice what I was thinking about doing and she told Rain to move out of the way. Seconds later I was on my knees on the marble ledge. Rain slowly slid his erection back into me.

"Slowly," Alice instructed him.

"As you wish, Princess," he said calmly. After a few gentle pumps I crooked my finger at Alice, encouraging her to slide closer to the edge of the pool.

"Will you tell me how it feels, Baby?" I breathed.

"Yes." Her voice was nearly a whisper, hushed in anticipation.

I had no freaking clue what I was doing, but I knew if I was gentle and I took my time I could make her come. "Sweetie, lay back," I whispered. Alice obeyed stretching out on the marble, bringing her knees up on either side of my hand. Rain steadied me some more with his hands on my hips while I grabbed Alice and scooted her closer to me.

Up close, she was absolutely beautiful. Her pussy was so pink and wet and looked so inviting. I gently took my thumb and spread her lips apart. She pulled in a sharp breath, trying to hold herself still. She had more experience then me, but I knew she wouldn't hesitate to give me instructions if I was doing something wrong. I took a deep breath then leaned in.

_God, Baby,_ I thought. _You taste so good._ Which she did - like melon dipped in honey. I couldn't get enough. I took my time kissing Alice, paying just as much attention as I would to her mouth. Sucking, tasting, swallowing whatever I could. Slowly I swirled my tongue around the length of her, teasing her entrance and lapping over her clit. Her moans and whimpers were driving me crazy, making my body react even more to Rain's gentle, persistent thrusts.

I replaced my tongue with my thumb from a few moments and continued to stroke her. "Am I doing it right?" I asked.

She looked down at me, her eyes burning with lust. "Yes."

I dipped my head back down and continued to kiss her, using a bit more pressure with my mouth. I remembered then that Alice had slid a couple fingers inside me when she worked me over. I thought of the sensations and tried to imitated them as best as possible, surrounding my ring and middle finger in her wet heat. She was tight and slick.

Alice arched on the floor them whimpering my name out loud. I kept going adding more pressure before she spoke again.

"Rain - her back - her breasts - kiss her - touch her," she panted as she looked over my shoulder.

I was confused for a moment, but it all made sense once I felt Rain's fingers caress my nipples. Shots of pleasure coursed through my body. I moaned into Alice, deepening our kiss. My name came from her lips. I would never get tired of hearing her voice this way, all breathy and eager. I was dying to make her come.

Just then Rain's body came down on top of mine.

"Harder," Alice cried. She was talking to the both of us. Rain started grinding into me. His movements alone forced me harder against Alice's body, making her and I both tremble. Then I felt his lips laying gentle kisses across my back. I felt like crying again. He was making me feel so good, but he was doing it for Alice.

"Alice - Alice, I love you."

That was when we came - together. I don't know what pushed her over, but having Rain inside me, all over me and tasting Alice in my mouth, hearing her voice - it was more than enough to make me come apart.

"Rain, that will be all," Alice panted, sitting up quickly. Rain withdrew from my body and disappeared out of the pool and Alice was in front of me, sliding into the water. She grabbed my cheeks with her perfect and kissed me, long and deep. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her with me, to the deeper end of the water.

"Do you see how he can be useful?" Alice whispered against my lips.

"Yes, Baby," I laughed. "I do."

"Good." She smiled before kissing me once more.

Alice and I spent the next two and half days making love to each other, adoring each other bodies and getting to know each other better. I loved every single minute of it.

I don't know what about me Alice held on to, what little bit of information I shared with her that she thought were the most important, but I learned much about her.

Alice was sad when Tia and Kebi and Amanda and Nessie were bound because she was lonely. They didn't alienate her, but they were so wrapped up in their Match that they didn't have time for her. Another reason she was so happy to have found me

She loved making things with her hands and not just clothes. Then next morning she grabbed a few pink and purple flowers hanging from one of our archways and wove me a bracelet while she continued to talk to me about the other girls on the island. it was gorgeous and it fit perfectly.

She really liked being tickled. It made her _extremely_ wet. And she liked to bite. I figured out out pretty quickly that I liked being bitten.

She had three beauty marks on her body. One on the inside of her left ankle, one on her left forearm and one just behind her right ear. All of them were adorable and perfect.

Flormila _did_ come and go as she pleased. She told us she spent time out in the forest with her sister and she went to play up at the place with the queen's Lion, Jade. When Alice and I weren't making specific use of the bed, she would climb up and lay with us, fanning us with her long tail. She didn't shed so it wasn't issue.

Rain for his part was the perfect servant. He went and got us food, lit and put out the torches, and uh- serviced us when ever Alice wanted him to. Alice did have a good point. The few times her touched her in whatever way were extremely easy and erotic to watch. I think it helped that he was kind of a robot. There were no romantic feelings as far as he was concerned. Hell he barely even talked. But I liked having him around. He was definitely one of the better gifts I had ever gotten and he was a gift I got to share with Alice.

Finally we decided to actually leave our quarters. Get out, show people we were still alive. Cru did come check on us once, but other than that we were left alone. I would have been more than happy to spend forever with just Alice, but I _did_ want to see my mom before she left and I was interested to see what the next bits of my life on the island would entail.

We sent word with Cru that we would meet Esme and Mom at supper that night. I felt different when we got to the banquet hall. For one I had clothes on and two, I had Alice as my wife. I didn't feel like a visitor anymore, like a stranger. She made me feel like this was where I belonged, that these women who who I was meant to co-exist with. Charlie had been a great father, but with Alice now and spending time with Esme and Mom and our "neighbors", I felt like I had a family.

Mom and Esme sat with our table of six from from our wedding night. Tanya joined Rosalie over at the kiddie table. We had a great time talking and laughing and stuffing ourselves with food and chocolate. After supper we went back up to the palace with Mom and Esme and talked a little more. Mom was leaving the next night and we would spend the day together, but tonight would be our, well _my_ first lesson with Zafrina.

"She will help you become more acclimated to our ways and she help you _and_ Alice connect on a more intimate level," Esme told me. I couldn't help the look I'd gave her. Alice and I just spent three days having sex almost non-stop. I didn't think we could get much closer than that.

Mom laughed. "Trust Esme, Sweetie. There is more than just the physical proximity." I nodded, blushing. I had to wait and see.

Alice and I stopped back at our quarters before we went to see Zafrina. Flormila decided to tag along and spend some time with her mother, Yara.

We entered Kate and Zafrina's quarters, Flormila a few steps behind us. Kate and Zafrina met us that the door, hugging us and greeting us sweetly. Flormila went to her mother and flopped down beside her.

Although our place was bigger, theirs was nearly identical. They had a large pool set into the floor, except it was round. They had a similar fire pit/sitting area and enormous bed. They also had visitors. Tia and Kebi sat on the edge of the pool talking to each other quietly and Earth and Moon were chained up in the corner. I supposed we could have brought Rain with us, but it wasn't exactly like they were all going talk about the Monday night game.

Once all the hellos were said, Alice and I joined Zafrina on the floor by the fire pit. Kate went and stood by the bed with Tia and Kebi. Apparently we were about to get a show.

"It would be best to take you further out of your comfort zone before we move along. You have bounded with Alice beautifully, but the ways of the island go beyond what you experience with your match. I believe you have seen this is true?"

"Yes." How could I forget the things I'd seen... and _heard_. Alice and I were great together, but it was clear that a lot of the women enjoyed their group time.

"Alice," Zafrina said. Alice got on her knees facing me and stared taking off my robe. We undressed each other and settled back down on the cushions.

Zafrina had undressed as well and when we were settled she took my hand in hers. Alice scooted closer to me and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Bella, I know you have made use of your man, but think you have also seen the difference between the way we treat the men," she nodded towards the two in the corner. "And the ways in which we pleasure each other. I want to you see that you will be able to enjoy seeing Alice with the rest of us as you will enjoy being with others yourself. Alice is your Match, your true lover and I plan to show you tonight that you will know joy from any pleasure that she experiences, no matter the source."

I turned and looked at Alice. She nodded with an encouraging smile then kissed me softly on the lips. I turned back to Zafrina.

"You will touch me while I watch my Match receive pleasure from another and you know its affect on me."

"Okay."

"Now first tell me what you feel," she continued. I swallowed the nerves in my throat and let Zafrina guide my hand between her legs. "Do you feel my arousal?"

"No," I told her honestly. I pushed aside the fact that this was the first woman I'd touched besides Alice and focused on the fact the Zafrina wasn't aroused at all. She was open to me and I felt her smooth, soft skin, but that was it.

She nodded to Tia and Kebi and they slowly started undressing Kate and each other. When they were completely nude they took Kate down on the bed and began kissing and touching her. With the first moan that came from Kate, Zafrina started getting wet. She didn't move my hand, but as the minutes passed I could tell she was having trouble controlling herself. Her breathing become labored and deep.

It was impossible not to be turned on by what we saw. Tia and Kebi seemed like amazing lovers. They covered every inch of Kate's body, paying perfect attention to her nipples and her swollen, wet slit. Every time Kate came quiet noises would slip from Zafrina's lips. She was more than ready for her own release.

We watched for what must have been a good hour while Tia and Kate made love to Kate. Whether Zafrina meant it to be or not, this was also a serious lesson in control. By the end of it all, all _I _wanted to do was jump Alice. Zafrina was literally dripping - and panting as she watched Kate come over and over on their bed, but he held her ground, watching and waiting patiently.

Finally when the three of them were spent they joined us on the floor. I could only imagine what Kate and Zafrina were going to do when we finally left or maybe while we were still there. They kissed for a brief moment, whispering to each other. Zafrina thanked Kate for her help, but apparently this was only the first half of tonight's lesson.

"Now Bella, you and Alice will both witness your Match being pleasured by another," Zafrina said. Just as I was about to wonder exactly how this was going to work, I followed Alice's gaze to the front archway. In walked Rosalie.

She came over, undressing while she walked and bent down to kiss each of us on the cheek. "Sorry I'm late," she said. "Where do you want me?"

* * *

><p><strong>this is all i have so far, but my writing schedule is a little different now. i MIGHT update this. we'll see. thanks for the continued support, guys. its pretty fucking cool. :)<strong>


End file.
